If You Could See Me Now
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHAPTER 14 IS UPDATED!] #HappyKaiDay. Kisah panjang tentang kehidupan keras dan berliku seorang Kim Jongin yang ingin mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari sekelilingnya. Dari sosok orangtua, dan juga dari sosok sahabat yang mau berjuang demi dirinya. Jongin centric! #KaiSoo A/N : with brothership!KaiHun. M CONTENT PART 14!
1. Prologue

If You Could See Me Now

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **FAMILY, SLICE-OF-LIFE, FRIENDSHIP**

LENGTH : **CHAPTER**

CHARACTER : **KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki yang kesepian dan hidup dalam garis yang keras. Ia hanya ingin merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang, walau itu memerlukan usaha dan perjuangan yang berdarah dan berliku-liku. Lelaki ini hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang dari orangtua, dan dari sahabat yang mau berjuang demi dirinya. Terinspirasi dari lagu The Script berjudul sama, inilah_ _ **If You Could See Me Now**_ _._

 **Salam Ramadhan, guys!**

 **Well, karena saat ini sedang Bulan Puasa alias Ramadhan, Huang and Wu Team berusaha menyajikan FF yang aman untuk dibaca seluruh pembaca (terutama para Muslim readers yang sedang beribadah) jadi tidak mengganggu puasa kalian hehehe**

 **Anggap saja sebagai ganti dari Seven Deadly Sins yang hiatus gara2 ketidakcocokan genre cerita dengan suasana yang suci ini hehe.**

 **Marhaban Ya Ramadhan guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ps : Bakal kerasa banget feelnya kalo sambil dengerin If You Could See Me Now by The Script!**

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

"Kemari kau, dasar bodoh!"

BUGH!

"Arrghhh!"

Seorang anak kecil tampak tersiksa oleh seorang _namja_ yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjerembab ke tanah. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat kulitnya yang sedikit lecet karena terjatuh. Dia menatap sosok yang tadi mendorongnya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja, bodoh! Kalau tidak, kau akan bernasib sama seperti saudara-saudaramu yang lain!"

 _Namja_ berjanggut bertubuh agak tambun itu kemudian melempar sebuah batangan besi ke sembarang arah. Anak kecil yang tadi diserang pun hanya meringis sakit, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. _Namja_ itu mendengus, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

BLAM!

KLAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting, kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Anak kecil itu menangis dalam diam, kemudian berusaha bangkit. Ia memegangi sisi dari sebuah meja, kemudian bangun dengan menumpukan dirinya pada meja itu. Kakinya agak gemetar, tetapi dia tidak putus asa.

Wajahnya berkeringat dingin, menatap ke arah pintu yang terkunci itu. Ia menangis–lagi–kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah tungku dan meniupkan perapian di sana. Tungku itu berisi seekor kambing yang tengah direbus–agar bulunya rontok.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Asap mengepul dan memenuhi ruangan itu, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Ia meraih sebuah batangan besi yang panjang dan berat, lalu mengaduk kambing dalam tungku itu. Panas sekali rasanya, tapi dia tidak berhenti bekerja.

Setelah mengaduknya, kemudian ia turun perlahan dari kursi kayu yang membantunya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan beberapa lembar kulit kambing yang dilebarkan di sana. Ia mengusap kulit kambing itu, kemudian kembali menangis.

" _Brother_ , kau kan suka kulit kambing. Hangat."gumamnya, lirih.

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, dan ia menatap ke arah pintu yang tadi dikunci. Ia mengipas asap yang mulai memenuhi udaranya, berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Tidak ada jendela, dan dia agak kesulitan bernafas.

BRAK!

"Bu-buka! Buka!"

Anak kecil itu memukul pintu kayu yang menguncinya, berteriak agar seseorang mendengarnya. Asap memenuhi sekelilingnya, dan tungku di belakangnya mulai bergejolak akibat air yang mendidih.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

BRAK! BRAK!

Batuknya semakin terasa, dan dia semakin memberontak untuk membuka pintu itu. Asap membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dan tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat.

KLAK!

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu itu, membuat cahaya menyeruak masuk. Anak itu terjerembab ke tanah, kemudian berusaha bangkit.

DUAGH!

Sebelum dia bisa bangun, seseorang menendangnya, membuat tubuhnya terdorong dan kembali menghantam tanah. Anak itu merasakan sakit pada tulang rusuknya, kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyerah hanya karena asap ini? Setelah aku memberimu makan, minum, dan pakaian?"

Ternyata itu _namja_ tambun yang tadi.

.

.

"A-aku.. aku hanya kesulitan bernafas, ayah."ucap anak itu, lirih.

DUAGH!

"Jangan kau berani-beraninya memanggilku _ayah_!"pekik _namja_ tambun itu, memperingatkannya.

Anak itu mulai menangis lagi. _Namja_ tambun itu berjongkok, kemudian mengapit kedua pipi anak itu dengan satu tangannya, menghadapkan wajahnya padanya. Anak itu sudah mengalirkan airmata, membuat _namja_ itu menggeleng dengan wajah–sok–prihatin.

"Lihatlah bagaimana kau memohon padaku, bocah ingusan. Aku bahkan tidak sudi menyebutmu sebagai anakku!"ucap _namja_ itu.

"A-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.. tuan."ucap anak itu, dengan nada _tuan_ yang agak mengecil.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

BUGH!

"Le-lepaskan akuu!"

 _Namja_ tambun itu memaksa anak itu untuk berdiri, kemudian menarik cuping telinganya dan menarik tubuhnya keluar ruangan itu. Telinga anak itu mulai memerah, disertai rasa sakit.

"A-ayah!"pekik anak itu, kelepasan.

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU BEGITU! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJADI AYAH DARI ANAK PAYAH SEPERTIMU!"

BRAK!

 _Namja_ tambun itu mendorong anak itu dengan kasar, hingga ia terantuk ke sebuah dinding batu. _Namja_ itu berjongkok di hadapan anak itu, kemudian meraih dua buah borgol.

KLAK! KLAK!

Dan ia merantai tangan anak itu.

"Tuan, lepaskan aku!"pekik anak itu, dengan tangis yang tak berhenti.

"Akan kubiarkan kau menikmati udara segar di luar sini, bocah ingusan! Dan jangan panggil aku _ayah_!"pekik _namja_ tambun itu, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan anak itu.

"TUAANN! TUAAANN!"

Dan _namja_ tambun itu menghilang di balik tumpukan jerami di sana.

Ya, dia mengurung anak itu bersama dengan kandang kuda yang jelas-jelas kotor dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Hiks, hiks.."

Anak itu terisak, merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat hina. Ia menatap sekeliling, hanya untuk mendapati beberapa tumpukan kotoran kuda, dengan lalat-lalat yang mengerubunginya.

"Hiks, ayah, aku tidak suka di sini."gumamnya, lirih.

Anak itu hanya menangis, meratapi kedua tangannya yang dirantai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis dalam kesenyapan.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

-XOXO-

WOSH!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sesuatu yang membara. Anak itu membuka matanya setelah tertidur karena kelelahan, dan kemudian ia terkaget setengah mati.

Muncul api-api dari luar kandang kuda itu.

Ringkikan kuda terdengar membahana, kuda-kuda itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikat mereka pada kandang itu.

"AYAHHH! AYAHH, APII!"pekik anak itu, berusaha meminta tolong.

BRAK!

Dan kuda-kuda itu berhasil memutuskan rantai yang mengikat mereka. Mereka berlari keluar dari kandang itu.

CLANG!

Anak itu berdiri, lalu berlari dan merasakan rantai yang menahannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan rantai itu dari kedua tangannya, namun yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit dan darah yang mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapapun! Tolong!"pekik anak itu, berusaha terdengar.

WOSH!

Api mulai merambati kandang kuda itu. Anak itu berusaha melepaskan diri, menyelamatkan dirinya dari kobaran api.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Anak itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian wajah kagetnya terlihat.

Seorang anak yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan sebuah kapak di tangannya. Wajahnya menghitam akibat efek arang.

"JONGIN!"

Anak itu berlari, berusaha membawa kapak di tangannya dengan cara diseret–saking beratnya. Ia berdiri di depan anak kecil yang dirantai tadi, kemudian mengangkat kapaknya.

"Rentangkan rantaimu, biar aku putuskan!"ucap anak itu.

Anak yang dirantai–Jongin–menurut, kemudian berdiri dan menarik tubuhnya sekuat-kuatnya agar rantai itu terentang lurus. Anak yang tadi mendatanginya pun mengangkat kapak itu, mempersiapkannya di udara.

CLANG!

Dan kemudian, ia melayangkan kapak itu pada rantai yang menahan Jongin.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Jongin terjerembab. Anak yang tadi membantu Jongin pun menghampirinya, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Jongin menatap anak itu, lantas airmatanya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Kak Jongdae!"

Jongin mendekap sosok bernama Jongdae itu, erat sekali. Jongdae membalas dekapan itu, mengusap punggung Jongin perlahan, membiarkan Jongin melampiaskan emosinya.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, _brother_!"pekik Jongdae.

Jongin melepas dekapannya, kemudian mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Jongdae, kemudian membawanya untuk keluar dari kandang kuda itu.

WOSH!

BRUGH!

Atap di atas mereka mulai gemetar, dengan api yang melahapnya cepat. Jongdae dan Jongin menatap atap di atas mereka dengan ketakutan, kemudian mempercepat langkah mereka. Tangan mereka berusaha melindungi kepala mereka.

.

.

GROAH!

Dan atap di atas Jongin perlahan ambruk.

"JONGIN!"

BRUK!

DUAGH!

Jongdae mendorong Jongin, menyingkirkannya dari hantaman atap kayu itu. Jongin merasakan kepalanya terbentur ke arah bebatuan, kemudian menatap ke arah kandang kuda di hadapannya yang mulai dilahap api.

"Kak.. Kak Jongdae.."gumamnya, lirih.

"JONGINNNN!"

Suara seorang _yeoja_ yang berteriak dari kejauhan terdengar. Pandangan Jongin terhadap kandang kuda di hadapannya mulai buram. Api melahap kandang itu dengan cepat, tak menyisakan apapun di sana.

Tangan Jongin terentang perlahan, gemetar. Airmatanya mengalir deras, terkumpul di tanah. Darah mulai mengaliri kepalanya, dan ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya melemas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok yang terjebak dalam kandang kuda itu.

"Kak.. Kak Jongdae.."

"JONGINNNN!"

.

.

Dan mata itu pun terpejam, tak sadarkan diri.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _Note :_

 **Salam hangat, guys!**

 **Well, di saat author-author lain memilih untuk membuat FF bertema Frankenstein gara2 kepengaruh mega-comeback EXO untuk 3rd Album : EX'ACT mereka, HAW berusaha membuat suasana berbeda, disesuaikan dengan Bulan Suci Ramadhan ini hehe**

 **So, how is it guys? Prologue ini menceritakan masa kecil dari Jongin, our main lead!**

 **So, let me know if you appreciate this FF by REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Previously (Prologue) :_**

 _"_ _JONGINNNN!"_

 _Suara seorang yeoja yang berteriak dari kejauhan terdengar. Pandangan Jongin terhadap kandang kuda di hadapannya mulai buram. Api melahap kandang itu dengan cepat, tak menyisakan apapun di sana._

 _Tangan Jongin terentang perlahan, gemetar. Airmatanya mengalir deras, terkumpul di tanah. Darah mulai mengaliri kepalanya, dan ia merasakan bahwa t 2ubuhnya melemas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok yang terjebak dalam kandang kuda itu._

 _"_ _Kak.. Kak Jongdae.."_

 _"_ _JONGINNNN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan mata itu pun terpejam, tak sadarkan diri._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1_

PRANK! PRANK!

Suara-suara besi yang saling berbenturan, terdengar nyaring di sudut kota Paris yang begitu gelap. Beberapa pekerja dengan pakaian yang kotor tampak berjalan, memenuhi setiap trotoar di sana. Tak terhitung juga gelandangan-gelandangan dan remaja-remaja kotor yang mencari sekeping _franc_ demi kehidupan mereka.

Ini adalah Paris, _once upon a time_.

Beberapa warga yang elit tampak melintasi jalanan itu dengan kereta kuda mereka, yang dikemudikan kusir. Beberapa _yeoja_ saling sapa, dengan keangkuhan dan raut wajah anggun mereka yang kentara.

Di antara mereka, tampak seorang _namja_ yang baru saja menembus asap-asap hasil pembakaran batok kelapa di sebuah gedung. _Namja_ itu mendekap dirinya sendiri, dengan tubuh yang agak gemetar.

Pakaiannya compang-camping, dengan wajah yang kotor. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan–tampak sekali bahwa dia tidak terawat.

BUGH!

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Dasar, gelandangan!"

 _Namja_ itu hanya terdiam, menatap orang yang tadi menabraknya. Ia mengeratkan mantel kusamnya, menjaga dirinya dari hawa dingin akibat akhir musim gugur.

"Apel, apel, apel segar! Lima apel untuk 1 _franc_! Ayo, silahkan!"

 _Namja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sebuah toko penjaja buah-buahan.

 _Namja_ itu berjalan dengan agak terseok, mendekati lapak buah itu. Beberapa pembeli tampak sibuk memilih buah yang mau dia bawa, beberapa lagi banyak bertanya pada penjualnya. _Namja_ itu hanya menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya di antara beberapa pembeli.

Dengan tangan panjangnya, ia mengambil sebuah apel segar.

Setelah mendapat apa yang dia mau, ia segera berjalan menjauh. Ia mengusap apel itu dengan senyum, kemudian mencium wangi harumnya yang menggoda. Satu gigit yang manis pun meledak dalam mulutnya, seakan _nyawa_ -nya kembali lagi.

BUGH!

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!"

Seseorang dengan sengaja mengulurkan kakinya, membuat _namja_ kumuh itu tersandung dan terjatuh. Apel yang ada di genggamannya pun terlepas dari genggamannya, menggelinding dan terjatuh tepat di atas kubangan lumpur.

 _Namja_ itu berdiri, menumpukan dirinya pada kedua tangan kurusnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kubangan di hadapannya dan meraih apel yang dia makan.

"Uhh, kasihan sekali. Kuharap kau bisa mencuri lebih banyak apel, hahaha!"

Para kelompok pengejek itu pun pergi, meninggalkan _namja_ itu menangis dalam diam.

 _Namja_ itu mengusap apel yang kotor dan sudah terlihat busuk itu dengan mantelnya. Airmatanya mengalir perlahan, namun tanpa suara. Ia melihat bekas gigitan pertamanya pada apel itu, masih bisa membayangkan rasa manis apel yang meledak dalam mulutnya.

"Hey."

 _Namja_ itu mendongak, mendapati seorang _namja_ berpakaian seperti tentara kerajaan yang tengah bertugas. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan agak heran, kemudian beralih pada apel busuk di tangannya.

"Jangan makan itu."ucapnya.

Tentara itu berjalan menuju penjual apel yang tadi didatangi _namja_ tadi, kemudian membeli lima buah apel dengan satu _franc_. Ia berjalan menuju gelandangan tadi, kemudian menyodorkan sekeranjang apel padanya.

"Kau harus makan yang bersih."ucap tentara itu.

Gelandangan itu terkaget bukan main, kemudian memegang keranjang apel itu dengan gemetar. Airmata kembali mengalir, menunjukkan betapa dia sangat tersentuh.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya tentara itu.

.

.

"Jo-Jongin."jawab gelandangan itu, menatap tentara itu dengan takut-takut.

" _Well_ , Jongin, makanlah apel ini. Jaga mereka baik-baik. Aku harus bertugas lagi."ucap _namja_ itu.

Tentara itu pun menepuk pundak Jongin perlahan, kemudian melewati tubuh yang masih diam kaget itu. Jongin menatap keranjang di tangannya, sedetik kemudian berbalik dan berteriak.

"Si-siapa namamu, tuan?"tanya Jongin, sedikit berteriak.

Tentara itu diam, kemudian berbalik. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat topinya sebagai tanda perkenalan yang terhormat.

"Andrew. Andrew Salozarre."jawabnya, menampilkan senyum pada lesung pipitnya ( _read_ , Andrew di sini memiliki paras seperti Choi Siwon).

"Tu-tuan Andrew."gumam Jongin, mengeja nama itu dengan penuh hormat.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Tuan Andrew segera pergi dan berjalan dengan gagah di antara kerumunan-kerumunan warga Paris lainnya. Jongin mendekap keranjang di hadapannya, menatap kepergian Tuan Andrew yang baik hati.

Dalam hatinya, ia memberkati Tuan Andrew, mendoakannya dengan penuh ketulusan.

-XOXO-

Jongin berjalan dengan keranjang di tangannya, membawanya dengan hati-hati. Masih tersisa satu apel, dan Jongin sudah cukup kenyang dengan apel hari itu.

BUGH!

"Dasar nenek bodoh! Bersenang-senanglah dengan lumpur!"

Jongin mendengar sesuatu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah dinding, kemudian mengintip dari baliknya. Ia agak terbelalak.

Itu anak-anak yang menyandungnya di kerumunan tadi. Kali ini, mereka tengah menyerang seorang nenek-nenek yang terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur.

"Dasar bodoh. Ayo, kita pergi!"

Kelompok anak-anak itu segera pergi. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka pergi, Jongin segera berlari menuju sosok yang tadi mereka tindas. Nenek itu menangis, dengan pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Ne-nenek."

Jongin melepas mantel kusamnya, kemudian membantu nenek itu berdiri. Dia melepas mantel nenek itu, kemudian menyerahkan mantel kusamnya padanya. Nenek itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kaget.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa? Maaf, ya. Anak-anak itu memang seperti itu."ucap Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menuju keranjangnya, kemudian menghampiri nenek itu lagi. Ia menatap satu apel hijau yang tersisa di sana, kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkannya pada nenek itu.

"Ambillah."ucap Jongin.

Jongin meraih tangan keriput nenek itu, menaruh apel hijau di atasnya. Nenek itu mengerjap kaget, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Makan, nek. Hati-hati di jalan."ucap Jongin.

Jongin membungkuk, kemudian berjalan pergi. Dia baru saja melangkah beberapa kali, saat terdengar suara nenek itu yang lembut.

"Siapa namamu, wahai anak muda?"tanya nenek itu, lirih.

Jongin menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangguk penuh hormat pada nenek itu, membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Jongin. Jongin."jawabnya.

Setelahnya, dia berjalan menjauh, dengan mantel kotor penuh lumpur sang nenek yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

-XOXO-

"Wow, lihat, ada satu pengumuman!"

Sekelompok remaja gelandangan berkumpul di depan sebuah panggung yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa _namja_ berpakaian tentara kerajaan. Jongin tampak menatap kumpulan orang itu, kemudian segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Berkumpullah, warga Paris! Dengarkan satu pengumuman ini!"terdengar perintah dari salah seorang tentara.

Jongin menatap kumpulan itu, matanya berbinar. Dia menatap salah seorang tentara yang tampak familiar olehnya, berdiri di belakang dengan sebuah senjata untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tuan Andrew.

"Pengumuman resmi dari Raja Marseille ( _read_ , fiktif belaka)! Diumumkan kepada seluruh pemuda Paris dan seantero Perancis! Akan diadakan pendaftaran seleksi Pasukan Pengaman Keluarga Kerajaan dua hari setelah pengumuman ini diresmikan! Dibutuhkan prajurit yang cakap, cekatan, berani, dan berdarah dingin! _No mercy for enemy_ , itulah moto yang harus dipegang oleh para prajurit! _No mercy for enemy_!"pekik tentara yang mengumumkan kertas resmi kerajaan itu.

Jongin agak mengerjap, kemudian terpesona oleh pengumuman itu. Hatinya tergerak untuk menjadi Pasukan Pengaman Keluarga Kerajaan, menjadi tentara dan sukses. Dia menatap sosok Tuan Andrew yang tengah berdiri diam, sigap, dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada.

Dia ingin menjadi seperti seorang Andrew Salozarre.

"Datanglah ke lapangan istana, dua hari setelah pemberitahuan ini diumumkan! Persiapkan mental dan fisikmu! _No mercy for enemy_!"

Tentara itu menggulung kertas pengumumannya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan tegap ke arah Tuan Andrew. Kemudian, tentara-tentara itu membungkuk dan berjalan menuruni panggung. Beberapa pemuda menghampiri mereka, bertanya beberapa hal berkaitan dengan persiapan itu.

Jongin tampak tidak tertarik untuk bertanya. Ia melenggang menjauh, berjalan menuju sebuah gang cukup besar untuk menghindari kerumunan.

KIKIKIK

Tetapi kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara kikikan kuda.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seekor kuda yang tampak berlarian panik di tengah kerumunan. Orang-orang menghindarinya, berusaha agar tidak terluka oleh kuda itu. Jongin berjalan melintasi orang-orang, dengan mantelnya yang bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakannya.

"Wow, wow, wow!"pekik seorang tentara, berjalan perlahan menghampiri kuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

BUAGH!

"GIUSEPPE!"

Kuda itu menendang tentara itu dengan kaki depannya, membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri kuda itu. Ia menatap kuda itu tepat ke dalam matanya yang panik.

"JONGIN!"

Terdengar pekikan panik Tuan Andrew, tetapi Jongin tidak mempedulikan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menatap tepat ke arah kedua mata kuda itu. Kuda itu agak kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin, lantas melangkah mundur dengan panik.

"Jangan takut, kumohon. Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."gumam Jongin, lirih dan perlahan.

Kuda itu masih mengikik dengan nada agak panik, namun itu tidak membuat Jongin takut. Ia berjalan menghampiri kuda putih itu perlahan, dengan kedua tangan terentang–berusaha menyentuh kuda itu.

Dan perlahan, kuda itu mulai sedikit tenang.

Jongin semakin mendekatinya, kemudian tangannya berhasil menyentuh hidung kuda itu. Kuda itu agak menolak ketika Jongin menyentuh hidungnya, dan Jongin semakin mendekat ke arah kuda itu.

"Sstt, tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Sssttt.."desis Jongin dengan lembut.

Dan kemudian, tangan kanannya berhasil mengusap hidung kuda itu.

Jongin mengusap kepala kuda yang besar itu, memberinya rasa perlindungan. Kuda itu mendekat ke arah Jongin, kemudian mengusapkan kepalanya pada tangan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian merapikan bulu-bulu kepala kuda itu yang berantakan.

"Ba-bagaimana.."

Jongin berbalik, ketika beberapa tentara mendekatinya. Tuan Andrew mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan kaget. Jongin sendiri agak heran kenapa dia bisa menjinakkan kuda seperti itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.. kau.. menjinakkan kudaku?"tanya Tuan Andrew, heran.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memintanya."

.

.

"Aku memintanya untuk menjadi tenang, dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku bukan musuhnya."

-XOXO-

Jongin tengah memungut beberapa sampah yang mengotori area bekas pengumuman kemarin. Dia mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah karung, kemudian mengumpulkan karung itu di pinggir-pinggir.

BRUK!

"Hey, ada seorang gelandangan yang berteman dengan kuda!"

Sekelompok pengejek itu kembali, dan Jongin hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak menghiraukan mereka, dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

BRUGH!

"Owh, _sorry_.."

Salah seorang dari mereka menyenggol karung yang tengah Jongin pegang, memuntahkan isinya ke tanah. Jongin terdiam, namun dia hanya diam. Dia berjongkok, merapikan sampah itu kembali.

"Kau bodoh, kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh sepertimu menarik perhatian letnan terhebat dalam kerajaan kita, huh?"

Jongin tidak membalas. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah itu kembali ke dalam karung.

"Jika saja aku punya saudara sepertimu, aku pasti sangat menyesal, hahaha!"

Jongin terdiam.

.

 _"_ _JONGINNN!"_

.

BRUK!

Jongin bangkit, kemudian berbalik. Dia menatap orang yang tadi menyinggungnya, dan orang itu tertawa ketika melihat bahwa Jongin merespon balik.

" _See_? Dia bisa marah juga."ejek orang itu.

BUAGH!

Hanya untuk mendapati satu bogem mentah dari Jongin pada pipi kanannya.

"Hey! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh pipiku!"pekik orang itu, sedikit meringis nyeri pada pipinya.

"Hajar dia!"ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

BRUK!

BUGH!

"Mati kau, bodoh!"

"Semoga kau membusuk!"

"Tuhan bahkan jijik padamu!"

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu di dunia ini, kau tahu!?"

Mereka menendang-nendang tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk di atas tanah. Beberapa masih tampak belum puas untuk meninju Jongin, dan mereka tidak peduli dengan segala memar dan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin.

"HEY! APA-APAAN INI!?"

Kelompok pengejek itu kaget bukan main, ketika tindakan mereka diketahui salah seorang tentara yang menghampiri mereka sambil berlari. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka segera berlari dari situ.

"Mati kau, cuih!"

Dan yang terakhir malah meludahi Jongin.

Jongin terbangun dengan rasa sakit, berusaha untuk berdiri. Tentara yang menghampiri mereka segera berjongkok di sampingnya, membantunya berdiri.

"Tu-Tuan Andrew.."gumam Jongin, dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jangan bicara. Ikut aku ke pos."ucap Tuan Andrew, tetapi Jongin menolak.

"Sampahnya.."gumam Jongin.

"Biar tentaraku yang merapikannya. Ayo, ke pos."ucap Tuan Andrew.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak lagi, ketika Tuan Andrew membopohnya perlahan menuju pos tempat dia berjaga saat ini.

-XOXO-

"Mari kita obati luka ini."gumam Tuan Andrew.

Tuan Andrew meraih beberapa dedaunan dari semak-semak di depan posnya, kemudian menumbuknya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jongin dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi daun-daunan yang sudah ditumbuk.

"I-ini apa?"tanya Jongin, disenyumi Tuan Andrew.

"Ini daun jeruk liar. Sudah tradisi keluargaku untuk menggunakan daun jeruk ini untuk mengobati luka dan memar."ucap Tuan Andrew.

"Kau punya riwayat tabib?"tanya Jongin, digelengi Tuan Andrew.

"Ibuku dulu adalah seorang tabib. Dia bekerja di kerajaan, menjadi tabib istana."ucap Tuan Andrew.

"Hebat."

"Kemari, aku oleskan ini pada lukamu."

Tuan Andrew mengambil sejumput tumbukan, kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Jongin. Jongin agak meringis sakit, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Tuan Andrew sesekali menatap ekspresi sakit Jongin, namun ia diam saja.

"Nah, selesai."

Tuan Andrew tersenyum, kemudian menaruh mangkuk itu di mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi, kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin yang mengamati luka-luka berbalut tumbukan dedaunan pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa mereka memukulimu, Jongin?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

Jongin terdiam. Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin sembari tersenyum, kemudian meraih sebuah gelas berisi _wine_ dan meminumnya dalam satu teguk. Ia menawarkan segelas _wine_ pada Jongin, namun Jongin menolak dengan halus.

"En-entahlah. Mereka memang suka memukulku."ucap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

"A-aku terlalu takut. Orang bilang aku lemah."sahut Jongin, dengan nada lirih dan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Apa kau pikir orang yang bisa menaklukan kuda seliar kemarin adalah orang lemah, huh?"ucap Tuan Andrew, melawan ucapan Jongin.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kemarin itu aku sedang beruntung saja."jawab Jongin, berusaha mengelak.

Tuan Andrew menghela nafas berat, kemudian meraih botol _wine_ miliknya dan kembali meneguk satu gelas _wine_. Ia menatap Jongin, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya–untuk mempertegas ucapannya.

"Prajurit kemarin yang diserang kuda itu, kau tahu siapa?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

"Tidak. Siapa?"tanya Jongin, dibuat penasaran.

"Dia adalah Letnan Giuseppe von Louis, salah satu letnan terbaik kerajaan ini. Dan letnan sehebat dia, bisa ditendang oleh kuda kerajaan sendiri. Kau berhasil menaklukan kuda itu. Kau tahu, apa yang dilihat kuda itu dalam dirimu?"tanya Tuan Andrew, digelengi Jongin dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa penasaran.

.

.

"Kuda itu melihat kekuatan dalam dirimu. Kekuatan yang menguasai kuda itu, memerintah dirinya untuk tenang dan tidak menyerang orang-orang. Kuda itu melihat kekuatan dalam dirimu."

Jongin terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Tuan Andrew. Tuan Andrew tersenyum–memamerkan lesung pipitnya–kemudian menunjuk bagian dada dari Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan tangan itu.

"Dia melihat kekuatan dalam sini. Kau takut terhadap kuda itu, tetapi kau mengendalikan rasa takut itu dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan olehmu untuk mengontrol kuda itu."ucap Tuan Andrew.

Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin yang agak memikirkan jawaban Tuan Andrew. Tuan Andrew terkekeh, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau akan mengikuti seleksi prajurit besok, Jongin _-ah_?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

Dan kemudian, Jongin menggeleng. Tuan Andrew menegakkan tubuhnya, kaget.

"Kenapa?"tanya Tuan Andrew, meminta penjelasan Jongin.

.

.

"Mereka yang suka mengejekku akan mengikuti seleksi itu juga. Aku pasti akan dikalahkan oleh mereka. Mereka tidak suka denganku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengalah."

Tuan Andrew terdiam, kemudian tersenyum maklum. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya, kemudian mengamati wajah Jongin yang sendu. Dia menepuk pundak Jongin, membuat Jongin menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah mau dikuasai oleh orang lain."ucap Tuan Andrew, membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Jongin.

"Kau manusia, Jongin. Kau bebas semenjak kau lahir, semenjak kau pertama kali bernafas. Kau memiliki hak untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, mengenal siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Jangan sampai kau membiarkan orang lain menguasaimu, membuatmu kalah. Jangan. Kalahkan mereka, Jongin. Tumbuhkan _passion_ dalam dirimu, jadilah kuat, jangan pernah mau diinjak oleh mereka. Kau berharga, Jongin. Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan bakat bertarungmu di tempat tidak layak seperti ini."

Jongin terdiam. Tuan Andrew tersenyum, kemudian menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan teduh. Jongin agak memikirkan jawaban itu, menatap ke arah manik _hazelnut_ dari letnan yang perlahan memotivasinya.

"Bebaskan dirimu. Jadilah bebas, Jongin. Tidak ada yang berhak melawanmu di sini. Jika mereka melawan, lawan mereka balik dengan kekuatan dalam dirimu. Jadilah kuat, perkasa, selayaknya _namja_ lain. Kau punya kesempatan yang sama dengan semua _namja_ di luar sana."jelas Tuan Andrew.

"Mengapa kau begitu percaya bahwa aku bisa, Tuan Andrew?"tanya Jongin, meminta penjelasan Tuan Andrew.

.

.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada salah seorang kawanku di infanteri yang berkhianat pada kerajaan ini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya dalam pasukan, dan aku percaya itu adalah kau."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _Note :_

 **HELLO GUYS!**

 **Well, disini udah mulai ada friendship antara Tuan Andrew Salozarre. Btw, bayangin aja kalo Tuan Andrew Salozarre itu adalah Siwon Super Junior yaaaaa (udah diberitahukan sebelumnya dalam teks, nama Inggris SIWON adalah ANDREW CHOI).**

 **Jujur, HAW suka banget sama peran Jongin di sini. Kalian bakal diajak untuk mengikuti setiap perkembangan kepribadian Jongin, dan bakal ada twist di ending yeayyy!**

 **So, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Previously (Chapter 1) :_**

 _Jongin terdiam. Tuan Andrew tersenyum, kemudian menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan teduh. Jongin agak memikirkan jawaban itu, menatap ke arah manik hazelnut dari letnan yang perlahan memotivasinya._

 _"_ _Bebaskan dirimu. Jadilah bebas, Jongin. Tidak ada yang berhak melawanmu di sini. Jika mereka melawan, lawan mereka balik dengan kekuatan dalam dirimu. Jadilah kuat, perkasa, selayaknya namja lain. Kau punya kesempatan yang sama dengan semua namja di luar sana."jelas Tuan Andrew._

 _"_ _Mengapa kau begitu percaya bahwa aku bisa, Tuan Andrew?"tanya Jongin, meminta penjelasan Tuan Andrew._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada salah seorang kawanku di infanteri yang berkhianat pada kerajaan ini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya dalam pasukan, dan aku percaya itu adalah kau."_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

"Minggir! Minggir!"

Orang-orang berebut untuk memasuki gerbang lapangan kerajaan. Mereka membawa pakaian-pakaian bertempur masing-masing, dengan banyak persenjataan di sana. Beberapa orang bahkan mendorong orang lain agar bisa masuk.

Jongin berjalan di belakang kerumunan. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang di sana. Ia menatap interior lapangan kerajaan yang luas dan megah. _Lapangan ini bisa jadi tempat orang-orang tinggal_ ; batin Jongin.

Jongin berjalan perlahan, mengikuti kerumunan itu.

"Woahh! Ini arena seleksinya!"

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara tapak kaki kuda. Mereka menoleh, kemudian mendapati sekelompok tentara dengan kuda tunggangan mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka memimpin pasukan itu, dengan helm besi yang dihiasi bulu burung berwarna merah dan biru.

" _Welcome_ , para ksatria Paris!"pekiknya.

Jongin menatap wajah _namja_ yang terlindungi dengan helm itu, memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Kali ini, kita akan lakukan seleksi sederhana. Tidak semua orang bisa melalui seleksi ini. Kalian akan melalui beberapa tahap seleksi yang agak tertutup, dan semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."ucap pimpinan itu, kemudian ia menunggangi kudanya menjauh dari mereka.

KRIET

Gerbang lapis dua kerajaan terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kerumunan _namja_ itu pun segera merangsek masuk ke dalam gerbang yang terbuka, tak terkecuali Jongin.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang seleksi pun sudah menunggu mereka.

-XOXO-

Seleksi pertama.

"Kalian akan bekerja dalam tim. Kami membutuhkan prajurit yang bisa bekerja dalam tim."jelas salah seorang tentara yang menjaga tempat seleksi pertama.

Jongin menatap sekeliling, lantas agak meringis. Tidak ada yang dia kenali di situ, dan dia ragu dia bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Bentuk satu tim yang terdiri dari dua orang!"

Orang-orang mulai bergerak, mencari kawan-kawan yang mereka kenali untuk menjadi anggota tim. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang saling berebut orang lain agar bisa satu tim. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hey."

Jongin menoleh, ketika seorang _namja_ berdiri di depannya. Jongin agak tergagap, ketika tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya sangatlah asing baginya.

"Aku Sehun. Kau..?"tanya _namja_ bermata tajam itu.

"Jong-Jongin."jawab Jongin dengan gugup.

"Ah, Jongin. Salam kenal. Kau.. terlihat gugup."ucap Sehun, dikekehi Jongin yang perlahan bisa menyesuaikan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melewati seleksi ini."ucap Jongin, yang kemudian diberi senyum miring oleh Sehun.

"Oh, kau harus bisa melewatinya."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan pandangan tertantang. Dia menatap Jongin, kemudian tersenyum miring lagi–Jongin berani bertaruh bahwa senyum itu pasti sudah menaklukan banyak _yeoja_ di luar sana.

"Dari yang aku tahu, seleksi kerajaan ini sangatlah rahasia. Tidak boleh ada yang keluar dari kerajaan ini sekali dia memasuki areanya."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin terbelalak.

"Tahu darimana?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun.

"Aku punya beberapa kenalan orang dalam, asal kau tahu."ucap Sehun.

Jongin agak berpikir, kemudian tercekat. Jika area kerajaan itu memang sangat tertutup dari keluar, lalu bagaimana dengan para peserta seleksi yang memasuki area kerajaan?

"Jika ada yang tidak lolos?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu nasibnya. Tetapi, kerajaan ini memang tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu isinya. Pasukan kerajaan ini bahkan bersumpah di bawah Al-Kitab bahwa mereka tidak akan membocorkan isi kerajaan ini pada siapapun."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin berpikir lagi.

"Ada yang pernah lolos?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Satu orang. Dia berkhianat pada kerajaan ini, dan mengabdi ke kerajaan di seberang lautan sana."ucap Sehun.

 _Tunggu dulu_ ; batin Jongin, berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatannya.

.

 _"_ _Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada salah seorang kawanku di infanteri yang berkhianat pada kerajaan ini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya dalam pasukan, dan aku percaya itu adalah kau."_

.

"Apa dia salah seorang letnan di kerajaan ini?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar kabar burung."jawab Sehun.

"Selanjutnya!"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang tampak gugup. Sehun tersenyum miring, membuat Jongin menoleh dan bibirnya ikut berkedut untuk tersenyum.

"Kau siap, _partner_?"tanya Sehun.

Dan anggukan Jongin pun mantap.

"Tentu saja."

Dan mereka pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

-XOXO-

" _Welcome_ , kepada kalian berdua."

Seorang tentara menyambut mereka. Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk. Tentara itu menyerahkan sebuah borgol dan sebuah kapak pada mereka, dan Sehun bertanya untuk apa.

"Kalian akan dites untuk kemampuan melepaskan diri dari posisi sandera."jawab tentara itu.

Jongin menatap kedua benda itu.

Seketika dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berlalu begitu saja dalam pikirannya, tidak dapat dia ingat dengan baik.

.

 _"_ _Rentangkan rantaimu, biar aku putuskan!"_

.

"JONGIN!"

"Hah!?"

Jongin terkaget bukan main, ketika mendengar pekikan Sehun. Jongin menoleh, kemudian terkekeh salah tingkah dan membungkuk maaf. Sehun mengamatinya dengan seksama, tetapi dia hanya diam.

"Kau yang diborgol. Biar aku yang memegang kapaknya."ucap Sehun.

Sehun memasangkan borgol itu pada Jongin yang sudah siap. Jongin mengamati wajah tentara yang ada di hadapannya. Dingin sedingin es.

"Sekarang apa?"tanya Sehun.

"Kalian berdua akan melalui tes berbeda. Kedua benda itu adalah senjata kalian. Bagi yang mendapat borgol silahkan masuk ke ruangan di kiri saya. Bagi yang mendapat kapak silahkan masuk ke ruangan di kanan saya."ucap tentara itu.

"Woah, woah, _hold on_. Jadi maksudmu.. kita berbeda ruangan?"tanya Sehun, berusaha mengklarifikasi.

"Ya. Apa masih kurang jelas?"tanya tentara itu balik.

"Bukankah ini kerja sama tim?"tanya Jongin, dengan wajah mulai panik.

"Kalian akan bertemu lagi di ujung tantangan kalian. Di sanalah baru kalian akan bekerja sama tim. Tetapi tentu, tergantung apa kalian bisa melalui tantangan yang kami berikan atau tidak. Jika kalian kalah di tengah jalan, maka terpaksa kawan kalian bertarung di akhir hanya sendirian. Itu peraturannya."jelas tentara itu.

Jongin menatap Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia mendekati Jongin, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau bisa melaluinya. Akan aku tunggu di ujung sana. Jaga dirimu, kawan."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Kau juga."ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian mengangguk pada tentara di hadapannya. Tentara itu mengangguk, kemudian menarik sebuah rantai yang berakhir menuju dua tuas di sampingnya.

CLANG CLANG

Dan pintu di hadapan mereka pun terbuka.

Jongin menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan gugup, kemudian menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun menggenggam kapaknya dengan erat. Jongin sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan borgol di tangannya.

" _God bless you_."ucap tentara itu.

BLAM!

Dan perlahan, pintu itu pun menutup, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun dalam ruangannya masing-masing.

-XOXO-

Jongin menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada sekaligus agak takut. Ruangan itu seperti sebuah kandang hewan, dengan jerami-jerami yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Jongin mengamati setiap detail ruangan itu.

Berdarah, dengan banyak pakaian robek di setiap sisi.

"Apa mereka tentara sebelumnya?"gumam Jongin.

Jongin mulai agak ketakutan. Apa yang menantinya di dalam ruangan berdarah itu? Dia tidak dapat membayangkannya.

GRRR

Terdengar suara geraman. Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yaitu sebuah ruangan kecil gelap di ujung. Jongin mendekati ruangan kecil itu perlahan, dengan tangan yang masih terborgol di sana.

"Ha-halo?"panggil Jongin, lirih.

Jongin semakin mendekati ruangan kecil itu, sekedar melihat ke dalamnya.

GRRR!

"HAH!"

Jongin terpekik, kemudian melangkah mundur seketika. Dia menatap ruangan kecil itu dengan mata yang bergetar akibat ketakutan.

Jika Jongin tidak salah lihat, di dalam ruangan itu ada seekor hewan sebangsa kucing.

GRRR

Hewan itu merangkak keluar, dengan gigi tajam yang dipamerkan pada Jongin. Jongin bergetar ketakutan. Dia menatap hewan itu dengan ketakutan, tidak bisa mengira bahwa dia akan menghadapi hewan itu.

Seekor harimau belang hitam yang masih muda.

GRRR

Harimau itu menggeram, dari raut wajahnya tampak sekali bahwa dia lapar. Harimau itu menghampiri Jongin yang semakin berjalan mundur, dengan gerakan waspada yang kentara. Jongin menatap tepat pada manik harimau itu.

Mengancam, dan juga liar.

BUK

Punggung Jongin terantuk dinding, berarti dia terjebak antara dinding dan harimau itu. Jongin menatap harimau itu dengan gemetar. Harimau itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, mengeliminiasi jarak antara dia dengan Jongin.

"GRAAAAAWWW!"

BUGH!

Harimau itu mengaum, kemudian berlari beberapa langkah dan melompat ke arah Jongin–bermaksud untuk menyergap Jongin. Jongin terkaget, dan secepat kilat ia langsung berjongkok dan memutar tubuhnya ke depan– _rolling_. Harimau itu pun membentur dinding batu di hadapannya.

Jongin segera bangun, kemudian menatap harimau itu dengan ketakutan. Harimau itu menggeleng beberapa kali, kemudian menggeram semakin marah pada Jongin. Jongin mundur, berusaha menghindarinya.

"GRAAAAAWWW!"

Jongin menatap borgol di tangannya, berusaha mengetahui bagaimana dia memanfaatkan borgol itu untuk melawan harimaunya.

"GRAAAAAWWW!"

SREK!

Tiba-tiba, harimau itu berlari dan melompat lagi ke arah Jongin. Jongin menghindar ke kanan, berlari secepatnya. Harimau itu pun agak terseret di atas tumpukan jerami yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"Borgol.. borgol.."gumam Jongin, berusaha memikirkan ide untuk melawannya.

Seketika, dia mendapat satu ide.

Jongin mendekati harimau itu, kali ini dengan otaknya yang terus melancarkan idenya agar terlaksana. Harimau itu menggeram, kemudian berlari ke arah Jongin dengan ganas.

"GRAAAAAWWWW!"

WUSH!

Harimau itu melompat ke arah Jongin, namun Jongin merendahkan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya meluncur menggunakan kakinya di atas tanah–hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter dari harimau yang melayang di atasnya. Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa celananya terbakar akibat _sliding_ \- nya.

Harimau itu mendarat di tanah, kemudian segera berbalik ke arah Jongin. Jongin menatap harimau itu, mempersiapkan rencananya dengan semakin matang.

"GRAAAAAWWWW!"

BRAK!

"ARGH!"

Tiba-tiba, harimau itu melompat ke atas tubuh Jongin yang berbaring di atas tanah, dengan mulut yang siap untuk mengunyah kepala Jongin. Jongin menghalangi mulut harimau itu dengan borgolnya yang digigit harimau itu.

"ARGH!"pekik Jongin.

BRAK!

Jongin menendang perut harimau itu beberapa kali, kemudian menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jongin. Harimau itu terjatuh di samping, berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

BUK!

Jongin berdiri di belakang harimau itu, kemudian ia membiarkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan rantai borgol yang terentang.

"GRAAAAAWWW!"

Dan kemudian, ia mencekik harimau itu dengan borgol di tangannya.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!"pekik Jongin, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi.

"GRAAAAWWW!"aum harimau itu, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Jongin.

"MATI KAUUUUUU!"pekik Jongin, semakin emosional.

BUGH!

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencekik harimau itu, Jongin merasakan tubuh harimau itu melemas. Ia pun menguatkan cekikan borgolnya, tidak membiarkan harimau itu untuk hidup.

Wajah Jongin tampak sangat seram.

Dan kemudian, terdengar suara sebuah tubuh yang terjerembab ke tanah. Jongin menatap tubuh itu, kemudian ia terduduk di atas lututnya, menatapnya dengan lemas.

Harimau itu berhasil dia kalahkan, dengan tangan yang diborgol.

-XOXO-

BRAK!

Jongin membuka pintu selanjutnya, kemudian terlihat bahwa dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah pagar yang membagi kedua ruangan itu. Dia melihat ke seberang.

Dimana Sehun?

BRAK!

Kemudian, pintu di seberang itu pun terbuka. Jongin mengamati pintu yang terbuka tersebut, terbelalak karena melihat sosok yang keluar dari sana.

Sehun, dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah-darah.

"SEHUN!"pekik Jongin, kemudian berlari menghampiri pagar yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Sungguh."ucap Sehun, berusaha menghalangi pandangan Jongin dari tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Tidak! Kau harus diobati! Sehun!"pekik Jongin, dengan nada panik yang kentara.

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Sehun memekik ke arah Jongin, berusaha menghentikan teriakan Jongin walau harus dengan cara kasar. Jongin terdiam. Nafas Sehun tersengal-sengal, kemudian mencengkram sumber luka dari tangannya dengan kuat. Kapak yang dia bawa sudah berdarah-darah.

"Kau.. tantangan apa yang kau lalui tadi?"tanya Jongin.

"Singa. Singa jantan yang kelaparan. Aku berusaha membunuhnya dengan cara mengkampaknya, tetapi kemudian mulutnya merangsek maju dan menggigit setengah lenganku. Aku meninju kepalanya dengan keras, kemudian menarik keluar kapakku dari mulutnya. Barulah aku mengkampak lehernya."jelas Sehun, membuat Jongin mengerti.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jongin, khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan khawatir! Kita selesaikan saja tantangan ini untuk menjadi prajurit!"pekik Sehun.

KLANG! KLANG!

Terdengar suara besi. Sehun dan Jongin menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik, kemudian saling memunggungi. Jongin menatap tangannya yang masih diborgol, kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun yang berhenti mencengkram tangannya dan sudah memegang kapaknya.

Dinding ruangan itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan banyak patung Bunda Maria dengan sebuah busur panah pada tangannya. Sehun dan Jongin terkaget bukan main.

SLASH!

Salah satu patung Bunda Maria melepas tali pengikat panah itu, membuat anak panahnya melayang dan nyaris mengenai Sehun.

"YA TUHAN!"pekik Jongin.

SLASH! SLASH!

Satu persatu patung Bunda Maria itu melepaskan anak panah mereka, menghujani ruangan itu. Sehun dan Jongin berusaha untuk meloloskan diri, yaitu dengan berlari ke sana ke mari tanpa rencana apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kita mengalahkan mereka!?"pekik Jongin, panik.

"Aku tidak tahu!"pekik Sehun.

SLASH!

Sebuah anak panah nyaris mengenai Jongin–untung saja dia berhasil mengelak dengan membungkukkan badannya. Jongin menatap seluruh patung Bunda Maria itu satu persatu. Dia mengamatinya dengan cermat.

Setiap patung memiliki nomor masing-masing, dengan urutan pelepasan anak panah yang berbeda-beda. Jongin menghindari beberapa anak panah, sambil mengikuti urutan-urutan anak panah yang dilepaskan.

"SEHUN, AKU TAHU!"pekik Jongin, seketika mendapat sebuah ide.

"APA!?"pekik Sehun, masih berusaha menghindari anak panah yang mengarah pada dirinya.

"3, 5, 2, 8, 1, 9, 4, 6, 7! Itu urutan patung yang melepaskan anak panah!"pekik Jongin, kemudian membungkuk untuk menghindari satu anak panah yang mengarah pada kepalanya.

Sehun mengikuti petunjuk pertama Jongin. Dia mengamati setiap patung Bunda Maria di hadapannya, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"KAU BENAR!"pekik Sehun.

 _Sekarang apa!?_ ; batin Jongin, berapi-api.

SRING

Kemudian, mata Jongin terpaku pada sebuah kristal merah yang berada tepat pada depan kaki patung Bunda Maria di sampingnya. Jongin menghampirinya selagi menghindari beberapa anak panah, kemudian mengamatinya. Ia mengamati setiap patung Bunda Maria di sekelilingnya.

"SEHUN, AKU TAHU!"pekik Jongin, kemudian berlari untuk mengitari setiap patung Bunda Maria di hadapannya.

"APALAGI!?"pekik Sehun, meminta jawaban.

"KRISTAL! Kristal merah yang ada di hadapan setiap patung! Kita harus menghancurkannya satu persatu!"pekik Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Bagaimana caranyaaa!?"pekik Sehun, masih mengelak dari beberapa anak panah.

Jongin mengingat setiap urutan patung yang melepaskan anak panah. 3, 5, 2, 8, 1, 9, 4, 6, 7. _Jika patung ke-3 melepaskan anak panah, maka anak panah itu akan tepat mengenai patung ke-3 yang ada di bagian Sehun! Itu dia! Ini yang dinamakan kerja sama!_ ; batin Jongin, baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Sehun, kita buat rencana! Dengarkan aku!"pekik Jongin.

"APA!?"sahut Sehun, yang kemudian berguling di atas tanah untuk menghindari satu anak panah.

"Berdirilah di depan patung sesuai urutan yang aku beritahukan tadi! Kita sama-sama berdiri! Setelah anak panah lepas, secepat mungkin kau harus menghindar!"pekik Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Baiklah!"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berlari menuju patung urutan saat itu. _Bagus! Patung ke-3!_ ; batin Jongin. Jongin segera memposisikan dirinya di depan patung ke-3, begitupun Sehun.

SLASH! SLASH!

Masing-masing patung melepaskan anak panah secara bersamaan, yang kemudian mengarah ke ruangan seberang. Sehun dan Jongin segera menghindari serangan itu.

PRANK!

Kemudian, kedua kristal merah dari patung ke-3 mereka pun hancur berkeping-keping terkena anak panah. Sehun menatap Jongin, yang mengangguk mantap ke arahnya.

"PATUNG KE-5!"pekik Jongin.

SLASH! SLASH!

Kedua patung itu saling melepaskan anak panah, yang kemudian dapat dihindari oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

PRANK!

Kedua kristal itu pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"2!"

.

"8!"

.

"1!"

.

"9!"

.

"4!"

.

"6!"

.

"7!"

PRANK!

Kristal terakhir yang berada di patung ke-7 pun hancur berkeping-keping. Jongin dan Sehun mengambil nafas bersamaan, berusaha mengontrol diri mereka.

CLANK! CLANK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jongin dan Sehun saling bertatapan, kemudian terfokus pada pagar yang membagi dua ruangan itu.

Pagar itu pun mulai turun perlahan, tidak lagi memisahkan ruangan itu.

"SEHUN!"

Jongin segera melewati pagar itu, kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk kelelahan. Nafas Sehun tersengal-sengal, seiring dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tangan kirinya. Jongin mengusap kedua pundak Sehun, kemudian meraih pakaiannya sendiri dan merobek bagian bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sehun, lirih.

"Tenang saja."ucap Jongin.

Jongin merentangkan tangan kiri Sehun yang berdarah-darah, kemudian menaruh kain sobekan itu di sana. Sehun sedikit meringis nyeri, tetapi kemudian ia tahan. Wajahnya kotor, sama seperti wajah Jongin saat ini. Sehun menatap wajah fokus Jongin, menatapnya dengan pandangan campur aduk.

.

.

"Belum pernah ada orang yang begitu peduli padaku seperti ini."

Jongin terdiam, kemudian menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian menatap ke arah lukanya yang sudah dibaluti kain milik Jongin. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak peduli pada orang."jelas Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Masuk akal mengapa Letnan Andrew sangat ingin kamu terdaftar dalam pasukan."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kaget, kemudian Sehun tersenyum. Dia mengangguk, mengambil nafas pelan, kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Letnan Andrew adalah kawan dari kawanku, Letnan Victor. Aku dengar banyak hal tentang Letnan Andrew. Dia sangat ingin orang yang berhasil menaklukan kuda pada pengumuman dua hari lalu menjadi anggota pasukan."jelas Sehun, membuat Jongin agak terdiam.

"Aku beruntung. Itu saja."ucap Jongin, mengelak penjelasan Sehun.

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti."

KLANG! KLANG!

Terdengar suara tuas yang ditarik. Jongin dan Sehun menatap tepat pada pintu di hadapan mereka. Jongin membantu Sehun untuk berdiri, kemudian membopoh tubuh itu perlahan.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, disenyumi Sehun. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sama-sama."

Tubuh mereka pun ditelan oleh cahaya yang memancar terang dari pintu terbuka tersebut.

-XOXO-

"Tak heran kalau kalian berhasil keluar dari tantangan yang kami berikan."

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk. Seorang letnan berdiri di hadapan mereka, kemudian tersenyum. Dia menatap kedua _namja_ di hadapannya, kemudian menepuk tangannya sekali.

.

.

" _Welcome to the infantry_ , _guys_! Kalian telah menjadi _infantryman_!"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah. Sehun mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti _"goddamn it!"_ atau _"hell yeah!"_ , sedangkan Jongin hanya terduduk seraya mengapit kedua tangannya bersamaan–sangat berterimakasih.

Dari kejauhan, seorang _namja_ berpakaian tentara tersenyum menatap Jongin yang tampak tengah berdoa pada Tuhan atas apa yang Dia berikan padanya saat itu. _Namja_ itu menunggangi kuda cokelatnya, dengan sebuah helm di kepalanya yang dihiasi bulu berwarna kuning dan putih–perlambang letnan.

"Sampai ketemu di pasukan, Jongin."gumamnya, lirih.

Dan setelahnya, ia memutar balik kudanya, menjauhi kerumunan tentara yang menyalami dua tentara baru mereka.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _Note :_

 **HALO GUYS!**

 **Hmm, kayaknya FF ini bakal bergenre EPIC deh hahaha, soalnya klasik banget dan HAW sukaaa hehehe. Kalo menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Well, kalo ada yang masih belum ngerti background cerita FF ini, bisa nonton film King Arthur guys! Backgroundnya persis kayak gitu, jadi ya bayangin aja Paris pas lagi zaman-zaman Saxon menginvasi Eropa hehe (untuk penggambaran gimana zaman pas Paris** ** _once upon a time_** **itu, bisa tonton film Perfume; The Story of Murderer. Tapi, filmnya unrated! Hati-hati, wkwkwk)**

 **Untuk kemunculan Kyungsoo, bakal bener2 dibikin se-spesial mungkin dan semengagetkan mungkin. Jadi, untuk KAISOO shipper, nantikan ya! HAW juga gak tega lah kalo Kai nggak dikasih Kyungsoo wkwkwk. Setidaknya belum**

 **Gak usah banyak omong deh hehe. Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously (Chapter 2) :**_

" _Welcome to the infantry, guys! Kalian telah menjadi infantryman!"_

 _Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah. Sehun mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti "goddamn it!" atau "hell yeah!", sedangkan Jongin hanya terduduk seraya mengapit kedua tangannya bersamaan–sangat berterimakasih._

 _Dari kejauhan, seorang namja berpakaian tentara tersenyum menatap Jongin yang tampak tengah berdoa pada Tuhan atas apa yang Dia berikan padanya saat itu. Namja itu menunggangi kuda cokelatnya, dengan sebuah helm di kepalanya yang dihiasi bulu berwarna kuning dan putih–perlambang letnan._

" _Sampai ketemu di pasukan, Jongin."gumamnya, lirih._

 _Dan setelahnya, ia memutar balik kudanya, menjauhi kerumunan tentara yang menyalami dua tentara baru mereka._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3_

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda yang tegas, dengan penunggangnya yang mengenakan baju zirah yang terbuat dari besi. Beberapa orang berpakaian sama tampak berjalan beriringan, dengan tombak dan perisai pada masing-masing tangan mereka.

Di antara mereka, ada Jongin yang tengah mengasah tombak miliknya.

SLASH SLASH

Suara pisau tajam miliknya terdengar setiap kali ia mengiris satu bagian dari tombak kayunya–untuk membuatnya runcing. Wajah itu tampak tidak kenal lelah, dengan beberapa sisinya yang kotor akibat terus berlatih.

"Kau berlatih terus, wajahmu sampai kotor begitu."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian terkekeh pada orang yang berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun duduk di tanah, di samping batu yang sedang Jongin duduki. Sehun menatap tepat pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka, kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Kau betah sekali duduk di sini."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Hanya ingin bersantai."sahut Jongin, yang kemudian mengambil sebuah kain dan menggosokkannya pada tombaknya–untuk memperhalus hasil goresannya.

"Bersantai? Hmm, kau tidak terlihat bersantai dari tadi."ucap Sehun, dikekehi Jongin.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu paham arti kata _bersantai_."jawab Jongin, kemudian menoleh pada Sehun.

Tidak ada perbincangan di antara keduanya. Jongin kembali memperhalus tombaknya, ketika hembusan angin menyapanya. Dia bisa merasakan angin yang membelai pipinya, memberi ketentraman padanya. Perlahan, dia tersenyum.

"Aku dari Britania Raya. Kau?"tanya Sehun, kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan membersihkannya dengan lengan bajunya.

Jongin terdiam. Dia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah membersihkan sisi pedangnya. Jongin terpikir sejenak. Dia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, dengan wajah kebingungan yang kentara.

"Hmm? Kau berasal darimana?"tanya Sehun, memperjelas pertanyaannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti, kemudian ia menoleh pada Jongin yang diam. _Namja_ itu berusaha mengingat-ingat, tetapi tak ada jawaban yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Sehun berdehem, kemudian menatap Sehun lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingat? Maksudku, tanah kelahiranmu?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingat."jawab Jongin, kemudian kembali fokus pada tombaknya yang hampir selesai.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di Paris?"tanya Sehun, heran sekali.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingat saat aku masih setinggi tombak kecil, aku sudah berada di Paris. Sendirian, bertarung dengan anak-anak lain demi kehidupan. Aku hanya ingat kalau aku selalu sendirian di dunia ini."jelas Jongin, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia ucapkan.

.

.

"Orangtuamu? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Jongin terdiam, kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. Sehun tampak sekali sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan Jongin. Jongin menarik nafas dengan berat, kemudian menghembuskannya. Dia menatap tombak di tangannya yang telah selesai ditajamkan, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Tidak ada gambaran, tidak ada kenangan wajah mereka. Apa aku punya orangtua?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Sehun dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja! Semua manusia yang lahir berasal dari orangtua. Memang darimana lagi?"tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam. Dia mengamati Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengelap pedangnya yang mengkilap. Jongin membersihkan pakaiannya dari serbuk-serbuk kayu–kotoran tombaknya tadi.

"Lalu, darimana kau punya semua kemampuan itu? Mengendalikan kuda, membunuh harimau, membangun taktik."ucap Sehun, dengan wajah heran sekaligus antusias pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng pasrah, kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun mengamati Jongin dengan heran, dan _namja_ itu hanya memancarkan wajah kebingungan yang kentara.

"Bolehkah.. aku pergi? Aku tidak enak badan."ucap Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

" _Sure_. Istirahatlah."ucap Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca, kemudian segera berjalan menjauhi _namja_ itu. Sehun menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan heran, kemudian hanya menggeleng-geleng dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tidak menyadari airmata Jongin yang mengalir tanpa diminta.

-XOXO-

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah cabang pohon, di hutan dekat perkemahan para tentara. Jongin menatap perkemahan di hadapannya dengan wajah melas, kemudian menatap tombak yang baru saja dia tajamkan tadi.

"Siapa orangtuaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengenal mereka seperti kebanyakan orang?"tanya Jongin, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menaruh tombak miliknya di samping tubuhnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari kantungnya. Jongin menatap pisau itu. Pisau yang kecil, namun tajam–saking seringnya diasah.

"Kenapa pisau ini ada saat aku tiba di Paris? Pisau apa ini?"gumam Jongin, berusaha memperjelas semuanya.

Jongin menarik nafas berat, kemudian menatap langit jingga di atasnya. Jongin kembali menangis, kali ini lebih deras. Emosinya berkumpul, dan Jongin tidak tahu apalagi yang dapat membuat harinya jadi lebih buruk.

"Hey, kau!"

Jongin mengelap airmatanya dengan cepat, kemudian menoleh ke bawah. Seorang _namja_ tampak berdiri di sana, dengan pakaian tentaranya yang sudah rapih.

"Pasukan akan pergi ke kerajaan! Turun dan ikut!"ucap _namja_ itu.

"Baik!"sahut Jongin.

Jongin meraih tombak miliknya, dan dalam satu hitungan ia sudah melompati dahan pohon itu dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan kedua kaki kuatnya.

 _Siapa sebenarnya aku? Kenapa aku cuman mengingat namaku saja? Kenapa aku bisa mengendalikan kuda?_

"Jangan melamun dan ayo bergegas!"

"Baik!"

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Kuda-kuda itu melangkah dengan tegas, membawa penunggangnya menuju sebuah gerbang yang telah dibuka. Sebuah pintu _portcullis_ terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Beberapa tentara yang berjalan juga ada di sana, mengekori pasukan berkuda tadi. Jongin termasuk dalam pasukan berjalan di sana.

BAM!

Setelah mereka memasuki area istana, pintu _portcullis_ pun ditutup kembali. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menatap baju zirah yang ada pada tubuhnya saat ini. Pikirannya melantur pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun.

.

" _Hmm? Kau berasal darimana?"_

.

" _Orangtuamu? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"_

.

 _Ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya?_ ; batin Jongin, nestapa.

"Seluruh pasukan bersiap untuk memberi hormat pada Raja Marseilles dan keluarganya di dalam!"terdengar pekikan jenderal.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan isi pikirannya sedari tadi. Ia menarik nafas pelan, kemudian terfokus pada dirinya saat ini.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun mengamati Jongin yang tampak kebingungan, lalu hanya bisa terdiam.

 _Ada apa dengan Jongin?_

-XOXO-

"BERI HORMAT, GRAK!"

BRAK!

Serentak, pasukan itu menegakkan senjata mereka dan menegakkan kepala mereka. Seorang _namja_ berjalan menuju singgasananya, dengan sebuah baju besar berjubah yang panjang. Mahkota menghiasi kepalanya, menatap penuh wibawa pada seluruh pasukan di hadapannya.

" _Bonjour_ , _infantries_!"pekiknya, dengan tangan terentang–menyambut mereka semua.

Seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian anggun mendekatinya, kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk buah padanya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sejumput anggur.

"Terimakasih, Sarah."sahutnya.

Seorang _namja_ dari pasukan itu maju, kemudian memberi hormat padanya. Raja Marseilles mengangguk, mempersilahkan _namja_ itu untuk kembali ke barisan.

"Kalian dipanggil kemari untuk menjalankan satu tugas mulia, dan untuk itulah aku memanggil kalian."ucap sang raja.

Beberapa prajurit saling berbisik, beberapa hanya diam memperhatikan. Jongin mengamati sekelilingnya, kemudian menatap Raja Marseilles yang masih duduk pada singgasananya.

"Theodore! Bawakan kertas penugasan mereka!"pekik Raja Marseilles.

Seorang _namja_ berpakaian tentara lengkap dengan pangkat dan sebagainya berjalan menghampiri sang raja, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas di tangannya dengan penuh hormat. Raja Marseilles menerimanya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada jenderal pasukannya.

"Bacakan, Vincent."ucap Raja Marseilles.

Jenderal Vincent ( _read_ , Vincent memiliki paras seperti Lee Sungmin) menerima kertas penugasan itu, kemudian mengangguk. Dengan tegas, ia berjalan ke hadapan pasukannya, kemudian membuka gulungan kertas itu. Jongin memperhatikan tugas yang akan diberikan pada mereka dengan seksama.

"Pasukan infanteri akan dikirim menuju Roma untuk menyelamatkan satu keluarga kerajaan di sana yang terancam serangan Saxon. Keluarga kerajaan tersebut sangat penting, dengan beberapa penjabat di sana yang juga harus dievakuasi. Raja Marseilles Yang Agung akan memberikan imbalan berupa dua kantung emas tiap prajurit bila keluarga kerajaan di Roma dapat dievakuasi penuh!"

Jongin terdiam. Beberapa tentara tampak kaget dengan keputusan itu, begitu juga dengan beberapa pembantu raja yang kebetulan ada di sana. Jongin menunduk, kemudian ia menarik nafas pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya.

"Semoga Tuhan menyertai kalian."ucap Raja Marseilles.

Jenderal James berbalik, kemudian menatap Raja Marseilles dengan kaget. Wajahnya tampak _speechless_ , namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke barisannya.

"Fajar esok, kalian bisa berangkat. Persiapkan perbekalan kalian hari ini, semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."ucap Raja Marseilles.

Dan setelahnya, pasukan itu dibubarkan. Jongin menatap ke arah Raja Marseilles dengan heran, kemudian ia merasa sedang ditatap seseorang. Jongin mengendarkan pandangannya, mencari orang yang menatapnya. Kemudian, ia terdiam.

Itu Sehun, dengan wajah penuh tanda tanyanya.

-XOXO-

BRUK!

Jongin menaruh sebuah tas besar di atas kudanya, kemudian mengikatnya dengan kuat. Ia mengepak tangannya yang agak kotor, kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah kepala kudanya.

"Hey."sapa Jongin, kemudian mengusap kepala kuda tersebut perlahan.

Kuda itu mendekat ke arah Jongin, mengusapkan kepala mereka berdua. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menepuk kepala kuda itu beberapa kali.

"Huft, aku gugup. Apa kau juga gugup?"tanya Jongin, yang kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

KIKIKIK

Kuda itu hanya mengringkik.

"Besok tugas pertamaku. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa, hehe. Apa kau sering diberi tugas oleh Raja Marseilles?"tanya Jongin.

Jongin menatap sekitarnya, kemudian meraih sebuah batu dan membawanya ke depan kuda itu. Agak berat memang, tapi dia tetap membawanya. Setelahnya, ia menaruhnya dan duduk di atas batu itu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap kuda cokelat di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti Letnan Andrew. Yah, beliau begitu hebat dan ramah. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia. Menurutmu, aku bisa?"tanya Jongin–terlihat seperti dia berbicara sendiri dengan kuda tersebut.

Kuda itu hanya menatap Jongin, kemudian mengendus-endus tubuhnya perlahan. Jongin terkekeh, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap kepala kuda itu.

"Kau akan jadi kuda yang hebat."gumam Jongin.

Di saat bersamaan, tampak Sehun yang tengah berjalan melewati tenda, kemudian ia menatap sesuatu dari balik tenda itu. Sehun tersenyum miring.

Itu Jongin dan kudanya.

"Jongin!"panggil Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia mengajak Sehun untuk mendekat, kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya. Sehun melewati beberapa semak belukar, kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Berbicara dengan kuda, _eoh_?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Jongin dengan polos.

"Sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupku."ucap Jongin.

"Cara bertarungmu bagus, Jong. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu."ucap Sehun.

Sehun meraih segenggam semak di sekitarnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada kuda itu. Kuda itu pun mengunyah semak yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miring lagi, kemudian menoleh pada Jongin yang tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"tanya Sehun, membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya.. memikirkan beberapa hal untuk besok."jawab Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dengan gagang yang dipahat dari balik pakaiannya, kemudian menancapkannya ke tanah. Jongin–masih sambil mengusap kepala kuda di hadapannya–menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Pisau siapa itu?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Punyaku."jawab Sehun.

Sehun melepas pisau itu dari tanah, kemudian kembali menancapkannya. Beberapa kali ia melakukan itu, membuat Jongin agak heran.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jongin.

"Jika aku ingin melepaskan rasa gugupku, maka ini yang aku sering lakukan."sahut Sehun, tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian meraih segenggam semak dan menyerahkannya pada kuda cokelatnya. Kuda itu menerimanya dengan baik, dan langsung melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Tidak peduli darimana asalmu, kau adalah prajurit hebat, Jong."

Jongin menoleh, ketika tiba-tiba Sehun bergumam seperti itu. Sehun melepas tancapan pisaunya, kemudian menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum miring. Jongin mengerjap heran.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Jongin.

"Yah, jika kau memang tidak bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku tadi siang, tidak usah berusaha untuk menjawabnya. Tidak peduli siapa kau, darimana asalmu, dan siapa orangtuamu, kau adalah prajurit yang hebat, Jong."jelas Sehun, terdengar sekali bahwa nadanya sangat penuh perhatian.

"Tapi.. itu sudah kodrat manusia. Aku ingin bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu."ucap Jongin, mengelak.

" _Well_ , jika sekarang kau belum bisa menjawabnya, tunggulah sampai waktu yang akan menjawab."ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum. Dia agak terkejut mendengar ucapan bijaksana dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian membabat beberapa semak belukan di sekitarnya dengan pisaunya. Setelah itu, rumput-rumputnya ia berikan pada kuda cokelat Jongin.

"Beri kudamu makan. Besok akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

Sehun menoleh, mendapat senyuman Jongin. Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian tangannya menepuk pundak kiri datar Jongin.

"Sama-sama. Selamat tidur, _brother_."ucap Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju tenda miliknya yang beberapa meter jauhnya dari tenda Jongin.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ucapannya membuat Jongin terdiam. Ia mulai teringat sesuatu lagi. Sekilas, namun tampak nyata.

.

" _Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, brother!"_

.

Suara itu.. terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, seperti potongan film-film dari kaset yang kusut.

-XOXO-

Cahaya matahari menyapa para tentara yang tengah beristirahat itu dengan hangat. Beberapa dari mereka tampak telah melakukan beberapa aktivitas, beberapa baru saja bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Jongin rajin bangun hari itu. Ia berjalan seraya membawa beberapa tumpuk rumput-rumput dan jerami, kemudian dibagikan satu persatu kepada kuda-kuda yang ada di belakang tenda masing-masing prajurit. Beberapa kali ia menyapa dan mengusap kepala kuda itu, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun yang menghampirinya. Wajah itu tampak segar, pertanda bahwa dia sudah selesai mandi.

"Mau kubantu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

" _Thanks_ , Hun."sahut Jongin.

Sehun meraih beberapa tumpuk rumput, kemudian ikut menaruh rumput-rumput itu di depan kuda-kuda mereka. Kuda-kuda itu tampak lahap memakannya–mereka lapar.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seorang _namja_ berpakaian seperti letnan tampak berdiri di atas bukit, menatap kedua _namja_ yang tengah membagikan rumput-rumput liar itu. Jongin dan Sehun terdiam, kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Memberi makan kuda, _sir_."sahut Sehun, tidak mampu memikirkan jawaban yang lain.

"Biarkan saja kuda itu makan sendiri."ucap sang letnan.

"Tapi, tuan, tidak ada waktu untuk membiarkan mereka makan sendiri. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."sahut Jongin, menjelaskan.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Taruh rumput itu dan biarkan kuda-kuda itu makan rumput di sekitar mereka! Apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain, huh?"tanya sang letnan, membuat Jongin dan Sehun mati kutu.

"Baik, _sir_."

Jongin dan Sehun menaruh rumput itu. Sehun menatap Jongin, kemudian sedikit membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bawa beberapa ke tendamu. Beri makan kudamu, Jong."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Oke."

Setelahnya, Sehun dan Jongin mengambil masing-masing satu tumpuk dan membawanya ke tenda masing-masing. Sekilas, Jongin menatap letnan yang barusan memerintah mereka dengan semena-mena.

"Letnan Kris!"

Seseorang memanggil, dan letnan itu menyahut. Tanpa letnan itu sadari, Jongin mengamati apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ia mengerti.

Ia akan mengingat nama itu. _Kris_.

"BAIK! SEMUA PASUKAN SEGERA BERSIAP!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Hmm, di chapter ini menerangkan lebih kepada hubungan kekerabatan Sehun dan Kai. FF ini menekankan pada brothership juga yaaa.**

 **Ayo, REVIEW dan FAVOURITE dulu FF-nya yaaa, baru baca chapter selanjutnya hihihi!**

 **#SpecialPost 3 Chapters A Day!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously (Chapter 3) :**_

" _Bawa beberapa ke tendamu. Beri makan kudamu, Jong."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin._

" _Oke."_

 _Setelahnya, Sehun dan Jongin mengambil masing-masing satu tumpuk dan membawanya ke tenda masing-masing. Sekilas, Jongin menatap letnan yang barusan memerintah mereka dengan semena-mena._

" _Letnan Kris!"_

 _Seseorang memanggil, dan letnan itu menyahut. Tanpa letnan itu sadari, Jongin mengamati apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ia mengerti._

 _Ia akan mengingat nama itu. Kris._

" _BAIK! SEMUA PASUKAN SEGERA BERSIAP!"_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 4_

Kuda-kuda itu melangkah dengan tegas, bersamaan dengan beberapa prajurit yang menungganginya–kewaspadaan mengitari mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka membawa pedang dalam sarung sabuk mereka, beberapa lagi membawa panahan dan perisai.

Jongin dan Sehun mengendarai kuda mereka di barisan belakang. Sehun sedikit kesulitan ketika harus mengendarai kudanya–untunglah Jongin ada dan berhasil menenangkan kuda itu. Sampai sekarang, Sehun masih penasaran dengan asal usul Jongin dan kemampuannya itu.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya. Ia mengernyit, dan tampak sekali bahwa ada pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Seberapa lama perjalanan ini akan berlangsung?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun.

"Entahlah. Satu hari? Dua hari? Italia tidak terlalu jauh dari Perancis, hanya saja sedikit menegangkan untuk pergi ke sana."jelas Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Kau tahu banyak soal pengalaman di luar, ya?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Aku tipe orang yang suka menjelajah. Untuk Eropa sendiri, aku sudah menjelajah banyak tempat. Beruntung aku berasal dari Britania Raya, jadi aku sudah tahu seluk-beluk kepulauan itu sejak masih kecil."jelas Sehun, membuat Jongin paham.

"Pernah ke Roma?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Sekali, dua kali. Kota yang sarat akan seni."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Pilar-pilarnya megah, mereka masih menganut paham dewa-dewi dan animisme. Belum modern, tapi termasuk peradaban maju. Artistik, tetapi tempat yang menyeramkan."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Seram? Kenapa?"tanya Jongin.

"Kau mau tahu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

Sehun mengendarai kudanya untuk mendekat ke arah Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat _namja_ itu sedikit menghela nafas berat. _Perasaanku saja, atau kawanku ini memang sangat polos?_ ; batin Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Jongin, berbisik.

.

.

"Di sana, manusia dijual bebas dan dipajang di setiap halaman toko. Mereka semua hina, dan kerajaan di sana melegalkan perdagangan manusia."

-XOXO-

"KITA ISTIRAHAT DI SINI DULU!"terdengar pekikan Jenderal Vincent.

Sehun dan Jongin menuruni kuda mereka, kemudian menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat penuh dengan pepohonan dan rumput. Sehun membantu Jongin mengikat tali kekang kuda mereka pada batang pohon, kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon itu.

"Ah, suasananya hangat."gumam Sehun, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung air dari tasnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kantung air juga, kemudian sedikit meminumnya. Ia mengikat kembali kantung air tersebut, kemudian menatap pemandangan tempat mereka istirahat itu.

"Tak heran Jenderal Vincent ingin istirahat di sini. Dia juga seorang penjelajah, pasti tahu banyak jalan dengan pemandangan yang bagus."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Jongin menatap Sehun, dengan pandangan heran. Sehun menangkap perubahan raut wajah Jongin, kemudian terkekeh pelan dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa? Masih ada yang mengganjal?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Apa Roma sebegitu jahatnya? Maksudku.. mereka hina terhadap manusia?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu. Mereka menawarkan _yeoja-yeoja_ dengan harga murah, memajang para budak di halaman toko seakan-akan mereka adalah barang, dan bahkan memperdagangkan anak kecil di dalam kotak-kotak kayu."jelas Sehun, kemudian kembali meneguk kantung airnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di kota itu?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Tidak ada harapan, kesenangan, bahkan berkah. Yang ada hanyalah manusia hina dan para pemuas nafsu."jelas Sehun.

Jongin menunduk sedih, membuat Sehun terdiam menatapnya. Sehun mengernyit, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya sehingga Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun sedikit terperanjat.

Jongin menangis!

"Woah, woah. Kau kenapa, _bro_?"tanya Sehun, heran.

"Aku.. aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada hidup orang lain yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari masa laluku."jelas Jongin, lirih.

"Kau sudah ingat masa lalumu?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa.. masa laluku bahkan belum apa-apa jika dibanding penderitaan mereka. Para budak di Roma."sahut Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum miring, satu tangannya menyeka airmata Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun, dibalas oleh senyuman lebar Sehun yang menawan. Sehun mengangguk pelan, kemudian menepuk kepala Jongin dengan bersahabat.

"Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang memiliki sifat kepedulian setinggi dirimu, Kim Jongin."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin mengerjap.

"Kepedulian?"

"Yap. Kepedulian. Aku yakin itu. Dan kau memiliki sifat itu. Jangan disia-siakan."

-XOXO-

Pasukan itu pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di padang itu. Jongin dan Sehun saling membantu dalam membangun tenda. Mereka membangun tenda agak berjauhan dari tenda lain. Tenda mereka pun cepat jadi karena kerjasama tim mereka yang baik.

"Cepat sekali mereka membangun tenda."

Seorang _namja_ berwajah kebulean menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Baju zirahnya sudah terlepas, meninggalkan selembar-lembar pakaian di atas tubuhnya–piyama. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengamati tenda yang dibangun Jongin dan Sehun, serta melihat bagaimana kedua pemuda itu tertawa selagi membangunnya.

"Kau memperhatikan mereka terus, Kris."

 _Namja_ itu menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang menghampirinya. Kris tersenyum miring, kemudian kembali memperhatikan cara Jongin dan Sehun membangun tenda.

"Sehun tampak nyaman sekali dengan _namja_ asing itu."ucap Kris, dikekehi _namja_ yang tadi mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Setidaknya dia nyaman, bung."sahutnya, membuat Kris menoleh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tuan Andrew? Teman Sehun. Apakah dia yang selama ini kau incar?"tanya Kris, membuat Tuan Andrew pun menoleh.

"Kau tahu, Kris. Semoga aku tidak salah dengan pilihanku. _Namja_ itu.. dia punya riwayat yang sangat kelam dan aku ingin tahu. Kurasa dia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya."jelas Tuan Andrew.

"Kau akan mengangkatnya, huh?"tanya Kris, dikekehi Tuan Andrew.

"Aku ingin melihat sampai mana kemampuannya, barulah aku akan mengangkatnya."ucap Tuan Andrew.

" _Good_. Kalau mereka bisa membuktikan diri mereka, kita saling angkat saja mereka."ucap Kris, dikekehi Tuan Andrew.

"Kau benar."

-XOXO-

Malam sudah menyapa. Kerlap-kerlip bintang berenang di udara, menghiasi malam para pasukan yang terlelap ke alam mimpi. Pengecualian untuk _our main lead_ , Kim Jongin.

Jongin berjalan di antara hamparan rumput, kemudian duduk di tepi bukit dekat tendanya. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyapanya. Jongin duduk bersila, kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kejadian-kejadian itu bermunculan dalam benakku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terhadapku di masa lalu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"gumam Jongin.

Jongin menunduk. Pikirannya tertuju pada penderitaan orang-orang Roma yang menyeramkan. Pundaknya kembali bergetar. Seakan-akan, ia merasakan penderitaan orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat, membiarkan mereka menderita sementara aku bahagia bersama Sehun di sini?"gumam Jongin, lirih.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Hingga sebuah _sungai_ tercipta di wajah Jongin. Airmata mengaliri wajahnya, merasakan setiap emosi dalam bayangannya dan bagaimana merasakan penderitaan orang-orang Roma.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku?"gumam Jongin.

Jongin meremas rambut kepalanya sendiri, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya. Ia kembali menangis di sana, benar-benar menuntut Tuhan untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaannya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin terkaget, kemudian dengan kasar menyeka airmatanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari tendanya. Ia menghampiri Jongin, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Jongin menatap Sehun, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Masih memikirkan hal tadi siang?"tanya Sehun pelan, diangguki Jongin dengan pelan.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin, kemudian merangkul pundaknya. Ia mengusap pundak Jongin yang satu lagi, menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan prihatin. Jongin tengah menahan tangisnya, dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Menangislah, Jong. Menangislah agar Tuhan menyadari bahwa kau terus menanti Dia menjawab setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu."

"Hiks.."

Pertahanan Jongin runtuh. Ia melipat kakinya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menangis deras. Sehun tak hentinya mengusap punggung Jongin dan juga menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya khas seorang sahabat. Sehun tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia membiarkan suara tangis Jongin mendominasi.

Sehun teringat sesuatu.

 _Flashback start_

" _Hiks.. hiks.."_

 _Sehun kecil menangis di antara bunga-bunga taman, melipat kakinya dengan kekanak-kanakan dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di sana. Tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan tangisannya, dan Sehun kecil sendiri tidak mau orang lain kerepotan._

" _Sehun.."_

 _Sehun kecil mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang namja yang menatapnya prihatin. Namja dengan umur belasan itu mendekati Sehun kecil, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di samping tubuh besarnya._

" _Kau kenapa, hm?"tanyanya, dengan penuh perasaan._

" _Se-Sehun rindu rumah.."ucap Sehun kecil, lirih._

" _Kita tidak bisa pulang, Sehun. Kau tahu, orangtua kita tidak ingin kita pulang."ucap namja itu, membuat Sehun kecil menatapnya heran._

" _Apa mereka tidak mencintai kita lagi, kak?"tanya Sehun kecil, disenyumi namja itu._

" _Bukan begitu, Sehun. Tapi, mereka tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik bagi kita. Mereka tidak ingin kita terluka oleh para Saxon."ucap namja itu, kemudian merangkul Sehun kecil dengan lembut._

" _Aku ingin membantu mereka melawan Saxon, kak."ucap Sehun kecil, dikekehi namja itu._

" _Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mendapat kesempatan itu. Kita akan mendapat kesempatan untuk melawan mereka, Sehun. Percayalah pada kakak."ucap namja itu, disenyumi Sehun kecil._

 _Sehun kecil mendekap tubuh namja itu, dan namja itu mengusap tubuh Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun kecil senang jika ada yang memperhatikannya seperti ini._

" _Terimakasih."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kak Kevin."_

 _Flashback end_

Sehun menyadari bahwa kejadian ini persis seperti apa yang pernah terjadi olehnya dulu. _Jongin yang merindukan rumah_. Sehun menatap Jongin yang sudah sedikit berhenti menangis. _Namja_ itu sesenggukan, dan Sehun malah tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"A-apa.. hiks! Apa yang lucu?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun berusaha melawan tawanya.

"Hahaha, tidak ada. Hidung besarmu yang memerah itu benar-benar membuatmu terlihat seperti badut, hahaha!"tawa Sehun meledak, lagi.

"Ish, dasar menyebalkan! Sudah tahu merah, kenapa diperhatikan?"tanya Jongin, sarkastik.

"Hahaha, bisa-bisanya kau marah setelah menangis. Hahaha, Ya Tuhan wajahmu hancur sekali!"ejek Sehun, membuat Jongin mendengus ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Oh Sehun."ucap Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

" _Sorry_ , _sorry_. _No offense_."ucap Sehun, kemudian menyeka airmatanya saking hebohnya tertawa.

Sehun mengamati Jongin, yang kini tengah menyeka jejak airmatanya. Sehun mengusap punggung gagah Jongin dengan bersahabat, membuat _namja_ itu menoleh.

"Kenapa?"tanya Jongin, digelengi Sehun.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Dulu, aku juga pernah berada dalam posisimu. Dan ada seseorang ini, setia di sampingku. Dulu."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu, Hun?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Tewas setelah menolongku dalam sebuah penyerangan kaum Saxon di pinggiran pantai Spanyol. Entahlah. Terakhir kulihat, sebuah panah menancap pada dada kanannya, dan dia ambruk. Tubuhnya penuh luka pedang. Saat itu, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk membalas kaum Saxon karena terlalu lemah, akhirnya aku diangkut anggota pasukan lain."jelas Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun, merasa iba. _Namja_ itu kini tengah menahan airmatanya, kemudian memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya– _manly_ sekali. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, kemudian terkekeh miris.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu. Aku bersumpah, aku akan menghabisi para kaum Saxon itu."jelas Sehun, lirih.

"Siapa dia, Hun?"tanya Jongin.

.

.

"Dia adalah kakakku. _My brother_."

-XOXO-

Esok pagi menyapa. Para pasukan itu pun mulai merapikan barang-barang mereka dan mengepaknya di atas kuda mereka. Sehun dan Jongin membagi tugas. Sehun yang merapikan barang-barang mereka, sedangkan Jongin menyiapkan kuda mereka dengan sedikit melatihnya dan memberi mereka banyak makan.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Jongin mengendarai kudanya, dengan satu tangannya menarik tali kekang kuda Sehun. Ia mengajak kuda-kuda itu berlari melintasi padang rumput sekitar mereka, setelah sebelumnya diberi makan. Setelah yakin mereka siap, ia pun membawanya kembali ke tenda.

"Hai, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ wajah blasteran bule menatapnya. Jongin turun dari kudanya, tak lupa menuntun tali kekangnya.

"Letnan Kris."gumam Jongin, mengingat-ingat nama itu.

"Kau ingat aku rupanya. Baguslah. Emm, Sehun.. sudah makan?"tanya Kris seraya menatap ke arah tenda mereka.

"Kami sudah makan dari tadi pagi, letnan."ucap Jongin, diangguki Kris.

Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau bagaimana, tadi dia melihat secercah senyum pada wajah Kris.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian. Di balik bukit-bukit sana adalah Roma. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."ucap Kris seraya menunjuk bukit-bukit yang ada di seberang pandangan.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Kris pergi dari situ. Jongin agak heran. _Namja_ tadi berlagak akrab dengannya, tapi Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Mungkin dia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada pasukan lain."ucap Jongin, kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah tendanya dengan membawa kuda-kudanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kris berhenti jauh dari tempatnya semula, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang tampak akrab dengan Sehun. Kris tersenyum miring, menatap keakraban mereka.

"Kau sudah menemukan sahabat baru yang lebih baik, Hun."

-XOXO-

"AYO, KITA LANJUTKAN PERJALANAN!"

Terdengar pekikan Jenderal Vincent. Seluruh pasukan sudah siap dengan kuda mereka, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota Roma.

Jongin menatap jalur di depan mereka, kemudian teralih kepada Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengasah pisaunya. Jongin terdiam, tidak mau menginterupsi Sehun. Ia agak teringat ucapan dari Letnan Kris yang tadi pagi mengajaknya mengobrol.

 _._

" _Emm, Sehun.. sudah makan?"_

 _._

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, ketika mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya sambil mengernyit. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menggeleng tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengasah pisaunya. Jongin menatapnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dia bersyukur Sehun tidak mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Pandangan Jongin teralihkan pada punggung seorang _namja_ tegap di pasukan depan yang tengah memimpin perjalanan. _Namja_ itu sedang mengobrol dengan Jenderal Vincent, mendiskusikan jalur yang akan mereka lewati.

 _Sebenarnya, kenapa Letnan Kris bertanya seperti itu tadi pagi?_ ; batin Jongin. Ia pun menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah meniup ujung pisaunya beberapa kali.

 _Siapa sebenarnya Letnan Kris?_

-XOXO-

"Itu pintu _portcullis_ kota Roma."

Kris menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang berada di kungkungan dinding besar dan tebal yang seperti benteng. Tuan Andrew mengangguk di sampingnya, kemudian menatap pasukannya.

"Suruh mereka berhenti, Andrew. Aku akan mendatangi pintu itu."ucap Jenderal Vincent, diangguki Tuan Andrew.

"PASUKAN HARAP BERHENTI!"

Seluruh kuda yang dikendarai pengemudinya pun berhenti. Jenderal Vincent memacu kudanya untuk berlari ke arah pintu yang ada di depan pandangan mereka. Jenderal Vincent mendekati pintu itu, kemudian dicegat beberapa tentara.

Sementara itu, pasukan di belakang pun sama herannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun.

"Mungkin pengecekan surat pengantar. Untuk memasuki kota-kota seperti Roma atau Venesia, kau harus punya surat pengantar dari pengembara-pengembara agar diizinkan masuk. Karena surat pengantar kita adalah dari Raja Marseilles, kurasa tidak ada masalah."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengembara, Hun? Kau juga punya surat pengantar?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Aku berteman dengan beberapa pengembara yang bekerja dalam kerajaan. Seperti letnan, atau beberapa pemacu kuda. Aku mendapat surat pengantar untuk menjelajah Eropa dari mereka."jelas Sehun.

"Berarti, kau punya reputasi di antara para elit kerajaan?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Jika kau menyebutnya demikian, itu benar."

"LANJUTKAN JALAN!"terdengar pekikan Tuan Andrew lagi.

Kuda-kuda itu pun mulai berjalan lagi. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Setelah itu, barulah ia menyusul kuda Sehun dan kembali mengikuti pasukan itu.

"Kau pernah ke Roma?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Jongin.

"Belum. Ini yang pertama."ucap Jongin, dengan mata tak berhenti menatap sekeliling.

"Kau pasti benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan kota Roma sampai sepenasaran itu."tebak Sehun, diangguki Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Aku penasaran tentang kebenaran ucapanmu."ucap Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan terkejut. Apa yang aku ucapkan itu seratus persen fakta yang aku lihat sendiri."ucap Sehun, enteng.

Satu persatu baris pasukan memasuki pintu _portcullis_ kota Roma yang sudah diturunkan. Sehun melirik Jongin, terkekeh ketika melihat wajah antusias Jongin di sana. _Sepertinya dia benar-benar masih polos. Kawan yang menarik sekali_ ; batin Sehun.

Jongin menatap pintu _portcullis_ kayu yang berada tepat di bawah tapak kaki kudanya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa _excited_ dalam dirinya untuk mengetahui kota Roma. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia keluar dari Paris.

" _Well_ , Jongin, lihatlah ke depan."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin menatap ke depannya.

Mata tajamnya terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya menganga, takjub dengan apa yang disajikan di depannya. Ia tidak menghentikan gerakan kudanya, tetapi ia tetap menatap sekeliling perlahan-lahan–tidak melewatkan satu sudut pun.

" _I introduce you_ , Kim Jongin.."ucap Sehun, seraya merentangkan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya masih memegang tali kekang kuda.

.

.

".. _to the famous Rome_."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **HELLO GUYS!**

 **KAISOO SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAA? SIAP-SIAP, YA! CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA KYUNGSOO MUNCUL YEAY! Adakah yang masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo muncul wkwkwk. Anggap saja FF ini seperti film-film yang memunculkan tokoh ceweknya di tengah-tengah film biar greget gitu hehehe**

 **Well, kisah cinta akan dimulai di chap depan! Jadi, antisipasi please!**

 **#SpecialPost 3 Chapters A Day!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously (Chapter 4) :**_

" _Well, Jongin, lihatlah ke depan."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin menatap ke depannya._

 _Mata tajamnya terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya menganga, takjub dengan apa yang disajikan di depannya. Ia tidak menghentikan gerakan kudanya, tetapi ia tetap menatap sekeliling perlahan-lahan–tidak melewatkan satu sudut pun._

" _I introduce you, Kim Jongin.."ucap Sehun, seraya merentangkan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya masih memegang tali kekang kuda._

 _._

 _._

" _..to the famous Rome."_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 5_

Pasukan itu memasuki kota tersebut perlahan-lahan. Penduduk Roma melihat iring-iringan pasukan itu, beberapa anak kecil antusias berlari mengikuti pasukan itu.

"Kota ini jadi lebih sepi dari terakhir kulihat."gumam Sehun, membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Memangnya, seramai apa sebelumnya?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Ramai sekali. Banyak pedagang, banyak pencuri, banyak pelacur. Tapi, semuanya membangun tatanan sosial yang saling bersatu padu membentuk kehidupan sosial Roma. Dulu, Roma itu seramai Paris."jelas Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Kenapa jadi sepi?"tanya Jongin, dideliki Sehun.

"Jika aku tidak salah, beberapa penduduk sudah diungsikan lebih dahulu ke daerah kosong di Konstantinopel. Ini penduduk yang tersisa. Itu.. yang kudapat dari kabar burung."jelas Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Kenapa mereka belum semuanya mengungsi?"tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah. Ada beberapa kasus dimana penduduk mau bergabung dengan para Saxon. Mungkin di sini juga ada."ucap Sehun.

Tak lama, pasukan itu sampai di sebuah halaman kastil khas kerajaan yang bersih dan asri. Sehun dan Jongin menahan pergerakan kuda mereka.

"Hanya beberapa pasukan saja yang masuk!"titah Tuan Andrew.

"Kami akan berkeliling! Ayo, Jongin!"pekik Sehun dari belakang, kemudian beralih pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Tuan Andrew yang mengangguk padanya, kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan mengikuti pergerakan kudanya. Di samping Tuan Andrew, Kris menatap mereka.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya. Kau menghadap Raja Santos saja bersama Jenderal Vincent dan yang lain. Untuk pasukan lain, berpencar!"titah Kris, diangguki mereka semua.

Maka, sekitar 20 ekor kuda pun berpencar, dan Kris mulai mengikuti pergerakan Sehun dan Jongin yang menuju salah satu sudut kota.

"Perwakilan Kekaisaran Paris, silahkan mengikuti kami kemari."terdengar ucapan salah seorang pasukan dari penjaga gerbang kastil.

"Baik."sahut Tuan Andrew.

Tuan Andrew menatap kepergian Kris dengan kudanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kastil bersama beberapa pasukannya.

-XOXO-

"Hey, kalian!"

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh, ketika mendengar ucapan seseorang. Tampak Kris berada di belakangnya, mengendarai kudanya perlahan-lahan. Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk hormat, kemudian kembali beralih ke depan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Sehun. Apa benar Roma sejahat itu?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

"Percayalah, Roma bukanlah kota yang tepat untuk pencari kedamaian seperti kita."sahut Sehun.

Perbincangan mereka pun terdengar oleh Kris yang masih setia mengekori mereka. Kris menatap kedua _namja_ pengendara kuda di hadapannya bergantian, barulah mengerti maksud perbincangan itu.

"Kau baru pertama ke Roma, Jongin?"tanya Kris, membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Ah, iya. Aku belum pernah keluar Paris sebelumnya."ucap Jongin, diangguki Kris.

"Tidak heran jika kau bertanya-tanya. Roma memang bukan kota yang baik."ucap Kris, membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Anda juga tahu, letnan?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Kris.

"Jangan terlalu formal. _Kris_ saja sudah cukup."ucap Kris, diangguki mereka.

"Kau juga tahu banyak soal Roma, Kris."ucap Sehun, diangguki Kris dan dihadiahi senyuman miringnya.

"Lumayan. Aku berkali-kali kemari. Mengantar jemput utusan kerajaan, mengambil beberapa barang pesanan kerajaan, atau bahkan mengambil surat balasan kerajaan. Beragam kegiatan."ucap Kris.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Roma yang asli? Sehun bilang, di pinggir-pinggir jalanan akan banyak ditemui perdagangan budak."ucap Jongin dengan sangat polosnya, membuat Sehun agak menghela nafas pelan.

"Owh, jadi itu yang diucapkan kawanmu?"tanya Kris, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sehun menatap Kris dan Jongin bergantian, kemudian mendelikkan bahunya. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan kebenaran yang ada di depan mataku."jelas Sehun.

"Sehun benar. Roma memang seperti itu."ucap Kris, memperjelas ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Kris.

"Sejumlah besar penduduk sudah diungsikan untuk pergi sebelum para Saxon datang kemari. Mungkin, mereka yang melakukan perdagangan budak telah pergi lebih dulu."ucap Kris, diangguki Jongin.

"Sepi sekali sudut-sudut kota ini."ucap Jongin, disenyumi Kris.

"Kau suka mengamati sesuatu, bukan?"tanya Kris, membuat Jongin menunduk salah tingkah.

"Yah, aku suka mengamati sesuatu yang baru pertama aku lihat."ucap Jongin, disenyumi Kris.

"Sikap yang baik. Tapi hati-hati, jangan mengamati sesuatu yang salah."ucap Kris, membuat Sehun tertawa dan menatap Jongin yang tampak salah tingkah– _namja_ satu ini benar-benar polos.

"Sesuatu yang salah? Apa itu?"tanya Jongin, kemudian menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun dan Kris saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Jongin justru menatap keduanya bergantian. Entah dia memang polos, atau ilmu yang disampaikan Kris dan Sehun belum sampai level otaknya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Lupakan saja. Lelucon bodoh."gumam Sehun, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Dasar."desis Kris.

"LETNAN KRIS!"

Kris, Sehun, dan Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang anak jalanan berlari ke arahnya. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian khas anak jalanan berandal White Chapel, London. _Ternyata Roma tidak berbeda jauh dengan London_ ; batin Sehun.

Kris menatap anak itu dengan tidak berkedip. Jongin menatap pemandangan itu, kemudian mengernyit heran. _Kris kenapa?_ ; batin Jongin.

"Letnan Kris!"pekik anak itu, lagi.

"Oh, ada apa?"tanya Kris, setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Anda dipanggil oleh perwakilan kerajaan. Aku dibayar beberapa _franc_ untuk memanggilmu ke sana."ucap anak itu, diangguki Kris.

"Baiklah."sahut Kris, kemudian memutar haluan kudanya dan langsung memacu kudanya cepat menuju istana.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang menatap kepergiannya. Jongin menatap anak jalanan yang kini sudah berlari menjauh itu dengan penasaran. _Apa yang membuat Kris menatapnya sebegitu dalam?_ ; batin Jongin.

Untuk saat ini, pertanyaan itu masih jadi misteri bagi Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Jongin merasa familiar dengan cara Sehun menatapnya saat ini. Jongin menatap jalanan yang dilalui Kris tadi.

"Ada masalah?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Jongin.

"Tidak ada. Ayo, kembali berkeliling."ucap Jongin, kemudian menatap Sehun sekilas dan memacu kudanya perlahan.

"Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"pekik Sehun, kemudian ikut memacu kudanya.

Selagi Sehun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin, Jongin tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Genggamannya pada tali kekang kudanya mengerat, kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk merapikan topi prajuritnya. Satu hal mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

Cara Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya tadi, terlihat sama persis dengan bagaimana Kris mengangkat satu alisnya.

-XOXO-

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Roma, menatap setiap sudut kota itu dengan banyak perbincangan. Jongin banyak bertanya, dan Sehun banyak menjawab. Sesekali, Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin, dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang menepuk kepala sahabatnya karena dia tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Hey, ada orang-orang berkumpul di sana."ucap Jongin, seraya menunjuk orang-orang yang berkumpul di satu sudut.

"Mau ke sana?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Ayo."

Jongin dan Sehun turun dari kuda mereka, kemudian mengikatnya ke sebuah tiang. Sehun membayar seorang anak jalanan beberapa _franc_ agar mau menjaga kuda mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu.

TAK! TAK!

Terdengar suara benda tegas yang saling berbenturan. Entah kenapa, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dalam kerumunan itu, jadi dia terus mengikuti langkah Jongin.

"Maaf, permisi. Saya mau lewat."ucap Jongin, berusaha berbicara secara halus.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin di belakangnya, melewati warga-warga yang balas menatap mereka. Tubuh tinggi Jongin dan Sehun memudahkan mereka melihat ke dalam kerumunan itu. Selanjutnya, mereka hanya kaget bukan main.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang lesu dan berdarah-darah terikat pada sebuah tiang. Seorang _namja_ berdiri di dekatnya, dengan sebuah cambuk pada tangannya. Pakaian _yeoja_ itu sudah sangat koyak akibat cambuk yang diterimanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"pekik Sehun, menatap sekelilingnya dengan kaget.

Orang-orang itu menatap Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin berjalan ke arah sang algojo, menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau tahu, ini melanggar aturan!"tegas Jongin.

"Wanita ini berusaha mencuri seekor domba dalam salah satu peternakan. Kami hanya menjalankan hukuman yang setimpal padanya."ucap sang algojo, berkelit.

"Sehun, lepaskan dia."ucap Jongin seraya menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah _yeoja_ yang sudah lemas itu dan meraih pedang pada sabuknya. Jongin menatap algojo di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"pekik salah seorang warga, kemudian berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan kesal.

SRING!

"Tutup mulutmu, atau aku yang akan menutupnya secara paksa."

Mereka semua terdiam, begitupun Sehun yang kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan.

 _Namja_ itu menarik pedang dari sabuknya, kemudian menodongkannya pada warga yang tadi melawannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin tak berbelas kasihan.

Warga yang tadi berdebat dengan Jongin pun hanya diam, menelan ludahnya kasar. Jongin menatap warga itu dengan sengit, kemudian menurunkan pedangnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah melepas tali dari _yeoja_ itu.

"Dia terluka parah."ucap Sehun.

"Kita harus membawanya kepada Tuan Andrew. Ambil kuda. Kita pergi dari sini."ucap Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

Sehun berdiri, kemudian berlari cepat ke arah kuda mereka yang terikat. Jongin menatap sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya, mengusap wajahnya perlahan. _Yeoja_ itu menatapnya dengan lemas dan tanpa harapan. Jongin memposisikan kedua tangannya pada leher belakang dan lutut _yeoja_ itu.

Ia kemudian mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Sehun membawa kedua kuda mereka mendekat. Sehun mengambil alih _yeoja_ itu, dan Jongin mendatangi sang algojo yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Berapa harga domba yang berusaha dia curi?"tanya Jongin.

"20 _franc_."jawab _namja_ itu.

SREK

Jongin merogoh kantungnya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua jumput uang logam perak dan menyerahkannya pada _namja_ itu. Ia meraih tangan kanan _namja_ itu, kemudian menaruh uang tersebut di sana.

"Jika kau berani menghukum _yeoja_ atau siapapun lagi dengan cara seperti ini, aku bersumpah takkan membiarkanmu bernafas."ucap Jongin, lirih dan tegas.

"Ba-baik."sahut _namja_ itu, mulai ketakutan.

Jongin menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan sengit, kemudian berjalan ke arah kudanya. _Yeoja_ itu sudah berada di atas kuda milik Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan intens.

Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin yang setegas itu.

"Ayo."ucap Jongin.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Mereka pun meninggalkan kerumunan itu, menuju kastil kerajaan Roma.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongnya, Tuan Andrew."

Jongin menatap Tuan Andrew, kemudian membungkuk singkat. Tuan Andrew tersenyum menatap Jongin dan Sehun, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tadi, dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu, Jongin. Sehun, kau ikut aku menemui Letnan Kris. Kita bicarakan masalah evakuasi keluarga kerajaan."ucap Tuan Andrew, membuat Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Tapi, Jongin.."ucap Sehun, lirih.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kabari aku kalau ada berita penting."ucap Jongin.

Tuan Andrew menatap Sehun, mempersilahkannya berjalan bersama. Sehun menatap Jongin sekilas, kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap Tuan Andrew, kemudian berjalan bersama _namja_ tersebut menyusuri lorong istana tersebut.

Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun, kemudian menatap pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

CKLEK

"Halo?"panggil Jongin.

Jongin menutup pintu itu, kemudian berjalan ke satu kasur yang sudah diisi oleh sesosok _yeoja_ kurus dan rapuh. Jongin duduk di samping kasur itu, menatap _yeoja_ yang tertidur itu.

Merasa ada kehadiran seseorang, _yeoja_ itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hai."sapa Jongin, dengan senyuman ramahnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap tepat pada mata Jongin. Jongin mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Ia menyingkap selimut _yeoja_ itu perlahan, menatap setiap luka yang sudah dibalut dengan campuran madu dan minyak ikan oleh Tuan Andrew.

"Kau sudah baikan?"tanya Jongin.

Jongin ingin mendengar suara _yeoja_ itu, tetapi _yeoja_ itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Jongin menarik nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Ia merapatkan selimut _yeoja_ itu hingga sebatas leher, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada tangan kanan _yeoja_ itu.

Tangan itu rapuh, dengan beberapa sendinya yang dislokasi.

Jongin menggenggam tangan itu perlahan, membuat _yeoja_ itu agak meringis. Jongin menatap wajah _yeoja_ itu, kemudian ia menggeser bangkunya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Beberapa sendimu tidak pada tempatnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya ke posisi awal. Bisa kau tahan?"tanya Jongin, menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jongin dalam, sejurus kemudian mengangguk. Jongin memposisikan tangannya, menatap tangan kanan _yeoja_ itu. Ia memegang tangan itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin _yeoja_ itu terluka.

KRAK!

"ARGH!"pekik _yeoja_ itu, ketika dirasa perubahan sendi tangannya yang menyakitkan.

KRAK!

"ARGHHH!"pekik _yeoja_ itu, jauh lebih keras.

KRAK!

"ARGHHHHH!"

Jongin menatap tangan itu, mengusapnya lembut. Ia menatap _yeoja_ itu yang bernafas tersengal-sengal, dengan airmata menuruni pipinya. Jongin menyeka airmata itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kau sudah melaluinya. Kau akan baik-baik saja."ucap Jongin.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jongin, kemudian menarik tangan Jongin agar Jongin mau mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan heran, tetapi ia tetap menuruti _yeoja_ itu. Kepala Jongin pun berada di samping kepala _yeoja_ itu.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin menatap wajah _yeoja_ itu, yang masih menatapnya dalam. Jongin berpikir sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun berdiri, kemudian merapikan selimut _yeoja_ itu.

"Istirahatlah.."

.

.

"..Kyungsoo."

Dan kemudian, Jongin pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat di dalam ruangan itu.

-XOXO-

"Kita akan mengungsikan seluruh keluarga kerajaan Roma ke Paris."

Sehun mendengarkan instruksi Jenderal Vincent dengan serius. Ia juga mendengarkan beberapa pertanyaan dari Kris dan Tuan Andrew dengan serius. Ia juga berusaha mencerna informasi-informasi itu.

CKLEK

"Ah, itu kau, Jongin."

Jongin muncul dari balik pintu, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya. Ia pun berjalan ke dekat Sehun, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabar _yeoja_ itu?"tanya Sehun, disenyumi Jongin.

"Dia akan bertahan."jawab Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun pun kembali fokus pada papan instruksi di depan mereka. Jenderal Vincent masih berbicara soal taktik evakuasi keluarga kerajaan.

Dan setelah beberapa kali mendengarkan, Jongin mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa kita hanya mengevakuasi keluarga kerajaan?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Jenderal Vincent.

"Tentu saja. Memang, siapa lagi yang akan kita evakuasi?"tanya Jenderal Vincent, membuat Jongin berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana dengan warga Paris yang belum dievakuasi sepenuhnya?"tanya Jongin, membuat Tuan Andrew dan Kris saling bertatapan heran.

"Mereka bahkan tidak mau dievakuasi sebelumnya."ucap Jenderal Vincent, membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Kurasa mereka belum mau dievakuasi karena mereka belum tahu bahaya yang menyerang mereka. Kita juga harus mengevakuasi mereka! Kita harus bisa mengevakuasi sebanyak mungkin nyawa yang kita bisa bawa."ucap Jongin dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Itu akan memperlambat langkah evakuasi kita, Jongin. Terlalu banyak penduduk yang belum dievakuasi. Seperlima warga Roma! Kau mau bertanggung jawab terhadap seperlima nyawa warga Roma ini?"tanya Kris, berusaha agar Jongin mengerti situasinya.

Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin dalam diam. Ia menunggu Jongin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan, begitupun Kris dan Jenderal Vincent.

.

.

"Jika aku memang harus bertanggung jawab demi keselamatan mereka, aku bersedia."

Mereka yang mendengar jawaban Jongin, tak bisa lagi berkutik.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

"Seluruh warga Roma, berkumpullah di alun-alun sekarang!"terdengar pekikan di segala sudut kota.

Warga Roma berjalan menuju alun-alun. Beberapa anak kecil juga berkumpul di sana, berlari-larian dengan riang. Pasukan pengaman dari kerajaan Paris berdiri di altar, dengan Jenderal Vincent yang akan memberikan satu pengumuman.

Jenderal Vincent menatap Tuan Andrew, meminta persetujuannya. Tuan Andrew mengangguk, memberikan keyakinannya pada Jenderal Vincent.

"Kaum Saxon yang keji sedang menuju kemari! Mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun hidup dan akan membantai setiap tubuh bernyawa yang mereka lewati! Mereka akan membakar rumah-rumah kalian, mencuri ternak kalian, membunuh kalian dengan keji! Jika kalian mau ikut kami dan dievakuasi ke Paris, kami yakin kalian akan punya kesempatan hidup lebih baik di sana!"pekik Jenderal Vincent, memberi pengumuman singkat.

Tuan Andrew menatap Jenderal Vincent, kemudian mendengar seseorang berbicara. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah berjongkok dan berbicara dengan beberapa anak kecil.

"Mana orangtua kalian?"tanya Jongin, digelengi mereka.

"Kami tidak punya orangtua."jawab mereka semua, disenyumi Jongin.

"Kalian punya pakaian dan barang-barang sendiri, kan? Nah, sekarang kalian berkemas dan berkumpul lagi di sini secepatnya. Aku akan menunggu. Mengerti?"tanya Jongin, berusaha memberi pengertian pada mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya salah seorang anak kecil, gadis mungil berambut ikat kuda.

Jongin mengusap kepala gadis itu, kemudian tersenyum. Ia menatap anak-anak itu dengan perhatian.

"Kita akan menuju tempat dimana kalian bisa menikmati buah-buahan sepuas kalian!"pekik Jongin, membuat wajah anak-anak itu ceria.

"Benarkah? Hebat!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, anak-anak itu pun mulai berlarian menuju rumah singgah mereka masing-masing, bersiap untuk pergi. Jongin pun berdiri, menatap kepergian anak-anak itu dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Tuan Andrew memperhatikan Jongin terus. Ia tersenyum menatap _namja_ itu, tak mampu menghilangkan rasa senang tak beralasan dalam hatinya.

 _Akhirnya ia berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya_...

-XOXO-

Seluruh pasukan Paris bersiap di alun-alun Roma. Para keluarga kerajaan Roma menaiki kereta kuda mereka, dengan beberapa penduduk yang juga memasok kereta kuda. Sebagian besar para pengungsi berjalan kaki, dan pasukan Paris pun berkeliling dengan kuda mereka, menatap persiapan mereka semua.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara kuda. Seorang prajurit Paris memacu kudanya mendekat, menuju Tuan Andrew dan Jongin yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku mendengar mereka. Saxon. _The whole army_ , dengan genderang perang dan bendera yang berkibar. Mereka sudah sampai di bukit seberang."ucap prajurit itu, diangguki Tuan Andrew.

"Baik, Nathan. Kembalilah ke pasukan."ucap Tuan Andrew, membuat prajurit bernama Nathan itu heran.

"Mereka semua akan dievakuasi juga?"tanya Nathan.

"Yap."

Tuan Andrew dan Nathan menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Nathan seraya menaikkan salah seorang anak kecil ke dalam kereta yang dipasoknya tadi. _Namja_ itu sedang fokus menaikkan anak-anak ke atas kereta kuda.

"Letnan, kau harus memikirkan ulang keputusan ini. Saxon menuju kemari dengan cepat. Mereka hanya akan memperlambat kita."ucap Nathan.

Tuan Andrew menyadari bahwa Nathan akan berbicara seperti itu. Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin yang tengah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil, menghibur anak itu. _Namja_ itu tersenyum–memamerkan lesung pipitnya–kemudian mendekatkan kudanya ke arah kuda Nathan.

"Kita selamatkan sebanyak yang kita mampu selamatkan."jawab Tuan Andrew, yang kemudian menepuk pundak Nathan dan memacu kudanya menjauh.

Nathan menatap kepergian Tuan Andrew dengan kebingungan.

DUNG DUNG DUNG

Terdengar suara genderang dari kejauhan. Mereka semua terdiam. Genderang itu terdengar masih cukup jauh, namun suaranya sudah terdengar jelas–menandakan bahwa Saxon semakin mendekat.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Haloha guys!**

 **Well, akhirnya Jongin udah ketemu Kyungsoo yess!**

 **Oiya.. Adakah yang pergi mudikk? HAW gak pergi mudik hiks! Stay at home.. /kok malah jadi curhat gini wkwkwk**

 **#SpecialPost 3 Chapters A Day!**

 **REVIEW dan FAVOURITE masing2 tiga chapters yang sudah HAW post yaaa! Special untuk merayakan hari brojol HAW, HAW harap dengan 3 chapters ini readers bakal ikut senang! HAW pengen membagi kesenangan ini bareng kalian, readers-deul!**

 **REVIEW dan FAVOURITE yaaa! Ditunggu!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously (Chapter 5) :**_

" _Kita selamatkan sebanyak yang kita mampu selamatkan."jawab Tuan Andrew, yang kemudian menepuk pundak Nathan dan memacu kudanya menjauh._

 _Nathan menatap kepergian Tuan Andrew dengan kebingungan._

 _DUNG DUNG DUNG_

 _Terdengar suara genderang dari kejauhan. Mereka semua terdiam. Genderang itu terdengar masih cukup jauh, namun suaranya sudah terdengar jelas–menandakan bahwa Saxon semakin mendekat._

" _Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 6_

Kawanan itu pun mulai melangkah melewati pintu _portcullis_ kerajaan Roma, melewati jalan-jalan setapak untuk mencapai Paris. Pasukan Paris mengawal para pengungsi itu, dengan keluarga kerajaan Roma yang berada di barisan depan.

Jongin memacu kudanya perlahan, mengawasi setiap pergerakan para pengungsinya. Ia melangkahkan kudanya hingga ke samping sebuah kereta kuda. Seorang _yeoja_ menatapnya dari jendela kereta kuda tersebut, membuat Jongin membalas tatapannya.

"Kau tampak tidak kelelahan."ucap Kyungsoo, dikekehi Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup istirahat kemarin."ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku paling sering melihat dirimu dalam pasukan. Kau yang paling sebentar istirahat, tetapi kau juga yang paling bersemangat."ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada ambang jendela.

Jongin menoleh, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang cukup rumit. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, menyalurkan tatapan dalamnya yang kentara.

"Tidak. Aku sering istirahat. Mungkin kaunya saja yang tidak pernah melihat aku istirahat."ucap Jongin, diangguki Kyungsoo yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Baik. Aku percaya saja."ucap Kyungsoo.

Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kekang kudanya. Ia menatap ke depan, kemudian sedikit memicingkan matanya.

Sebuah pohon apel ada di depannya, beberapa meter.

Jongin menepuk leher kudanya sekali, dan kuda itu langsung berlari cepat. Jongin bersiap di atas kudanya. Ia menargetkan sebuah apel segar merah yang tergantung pada salah satu dahannya.

SREK!

BUGH!

Mendekati pohonnya, kuda tersebut melompat di udara, membiarkan Jongin merentangkan tangannya agar dapat meraih apel itu. Setelah meraih segenggam apel, ia memutar balik kudanya dan mendatangi kereta dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Ini."

Jongin menyodorkan apel merah itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap apel itu dalam diam, kemudian menatap Jongin. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian mendekatkan kudanya pada kereta kuda Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan kanan _yeoja_ itu. Barulah ia menaruh apel itu di atas tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Makan. Baru dipetik dari pohon, masih segar."ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengendus apel itu, merasakan wewangian buah-buahan khas yang menyergap penciumannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan oleh _namja_ itu.

"Makan."ucap Jongin.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggigit apel itu. Ia mengecap rasa manis nikmat yang menyergap lidahnya perlahan-lahan, membuatnya merasa lebih _hidup_. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian kembali mengunyah apel itu.

Ketika melihat Kyungsoo semangat memakan apel itu, di situlah Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri–apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Jongin-lah yang memetik apel itu.

-XOXO-

Malam menyapa. Kawanan pengungsi itu masih bergerak perlahan, melintasi jalanan setapak yang akan membawa mereka menuju Paris. Pasukan pengaman Paris pun setia menjaga para pengungsi, sesekali membantu mereka melakukan sesuatu.

"Hey."

Sehun mengendarai kudanya hingga sampai di samping kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ternyata belum tertidur. Ia menatap Sehun, yang kini memperlambat laju kudanya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Kudengar Jongin sudah membetulkan posisi sendi-sendinya."ucap Sehun, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar. Dia membantuku membenarkan tanganku."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap ke depan, sesekali menghela nafas pelan–menikmati udara segar yang menyergapnya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian dibalas tatap oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah. Jongin akan benci jika tahu kau tidak tidur."ucap Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Apa hak dia mengatur aktivitasku?"tanya Kyungsoo, dideliki Sehun.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja.. kau tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, kan?"tanya Sehun, kemudian tersenyum miring dan memutar arah kudanya–berbalik menuju kawanan di belakang.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun, wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan. Kata-kata Sehun terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, perlahan membuat rona merah pada pipinya menyala temaram.

 _._

" _Hanya saja.. kau tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, kan?"_

-XOXO-

Jongin mengendarai kudanya perlahan, mengitari kawanan-kawanan pengungsi. Beberapa prajurit sudah mulai tertidur, entah di atas kuda mereka atau menumpang ke dalam gerobak penduduk. Jongin sendiri sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk, tetapi ia telan bulat-bulat kantuk itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Tuan Andrew yang menghampirinya dengan kudanya. Tuan Andrew memamerkan senyumnya, membuat sudut bibir Jongin berkedut ingin tersenyum juga.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tuan."ucap Jongin, dikekehi Tuan Andrew.

"Gejala insomnia. Sangat berbahaya bagi prajurit."ucap Tuan Andrew.

"Beberapa prajurit sudah mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk istirahat. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok fajar."ucap Jongin, diangguki Tuan Andrew.

"Kau benar."

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian mengusap leher kudanya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tuan Andrew mengernyit menatap apa yang Jongin lakukan. Rasa penasarannya terhadap pemuda itu semakin kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?"tanya Tuan Andrew, membuat Jongin menatapnya.

"Ah, hanya menghiburnya. Kudaku sudah sangat mengantuk sedari tadi. Aku kasihan dengannya."ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"tanya Tuan Andrew, membuat Jongin mendelik.

"Hanya _feeling_. Kami sudah seperti satu hati."ucap Jongin, dikekehi Tuan Andrew.

"Kau menarik, Jongin."

Jongin menatap Tuan Andrew, yang tersenyum padanya. Jongin menunduk, kemudian terkekeh dan menatap Tuan Andrew lagi. Kali ini, dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa masa lalumu, Jongin. Kau mahir dalam berkuda, menggunakan senjata, membuat taktik, dan juga penuh pertimbangan. Kau pastilah bukan keturunan sembarangan."ucap Tuan Andrew, membuat Jongin terdiam.

 _Sehebat itukah diriku?_ ; batin Jongin.

"Entahlah, tuan. Yang aku tahu saat ini adalah, aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab bagaimana masa laluku. Aku tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti, Tuhanku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak akan ingkar janji, dan aku percaya pada-Nya."ucap Jongin, tegas namun polos.

Sekali lagi, Tuan Andrew terpana dengan jawaban Jongin. Jawaban itu benar-benar polos, namun ada keyakinan dan harapan di dalamnya. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyesali bagaimana masa lalunya. Dia begitu percaya pada Tuhan, dan dia tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak akan ingkar janji terhadap dirinya.

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin, kau membuatku tidak bisa melupakan jawabanmu.._

-XOXO-

Kawanan itu menemukan sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan rimbun, kemudian memilih untuk berkemah satu malam di situ. Beberapa warga dan prajurit yang masih bangun pun membangunkan warga lain, kemudian saling bekerja sama untuk membangun tempat berteduh. Tak terkecuali Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin membangun tendanya sendiri, dan Sehun membangunnya juga tepat di sebelahnya. Jongin menaruh beberapa helai dedaunan besar sebagai alas, kemudian membagi beberapa kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Jong."ucap Sehun.

Jongin menatap tendanya yang sudah selesai, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke sekitarnya. Ia menatap aktivitas warga yang mulai beristirahat dalam tempat istirahat mereka masing-masing, kemudian terdiam ketika melihat sesuatu.

Seorang Kyungsoo, yang tampak menidurkan beberapa anak kecil di bawah sebuah pohon.

 _Mereka bisa kedinginan di situ_ ; batin Jongin.

Jongin pun mendekati mereka. Kyungsoo menyadari kehadiran Jongin, kemudian menatap _namja_ itu dalam diam. Jongin berjalan hingga ke hadapan Kyungsoo, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Tidak tidur?"tanya Jongin, lembut.

"Mereka harus tidur lebih dulu. Aku kasihan. Mereka tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi."ucap Kyungsoo, menatap beberapa anak kecil di sekitarnya.

"Jangan tidur di sini."ucap Jongin.

"Eh?"

Jongin menggendong dua orang anak sekaligus perlahan, kemudian membawanya pada tenda miliknya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun bangun, kemudian menggendong seorang anak kecil dan membawanya mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin menempatkan kedua anak kecil itu di dalam tendanya, kemudian mengambil alih anak kecil pada gendongan Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam tendanya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke pohon tadi, kemudian menggendong anak kecil terakhir dan membawanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil alih anak itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tenda.

"Mereka akan nyaman di sini."gumam Jongin, lirih.

"Bagaimana kau tidur?"tanya Kyungsoo, dikekehi Jongin.

"Melihat kalian tidur saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar jawaban Jongin. Perlahan, pipinya mulai merona. Untung saja sudah gelap, sehingga Jongin tidak akan menyadari rona merah itu.

"Masuklah. Nyanyikan mereka _lullaby_ agar tidur mereka nyenyak."ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Ia menatap tenda itu, kemudian memasukinya dan menyesuaikan dirinya di dalam sana. Jongin meraih dua lembar daun pisang, kemudian menaruhnya di depan tendanya. Ia pun duduk di atasnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala seorang anak kecil, kemudian menatap Jongin yang mulai membaringkan dirinya di atas daun pisang itu. Jongin menatap langit di atasnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya bertumpu pada satu tangannya, satu tangannya lagi ia taruh di atas perutnya. Dalam hitungan menit, Jongin sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.

 _Terimakasih atas tendanya, Jongin.._

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Fajar belum menyingsing, namun garis jingga sudah mewarnai ufuk timur. Suara tapak kaki kuda yang memburu terdengar begitu jelas, membuat Jongin dan beberapa orang terbangun.

"Bangun, semua! Saxon sedang menuju kemari!"terdengar pekikan seorang prajurit.

Secepat kilat, Jongin terbangun. Sehun keluar dari tendanya dengan cepat, kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Benarkah itu? _Goddamn it_!"pekik Sehun, kesal.

Jongin merangkak ke dalam tendanya, menyentuh perlahan-lahan lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sedikit membiaskan cahaya yang memasuki matanya.

"Cepat bangun. Saxon menuju kemari."ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Anak-anak, ayo, bangun."ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh anak-anak yang ada di tenda itu.

Jongin keluar dari tenda, kemudian membantu pasukannya mempersiapkan kereta-kereta kuda. Kyungsoo berhasil membangunkan anak-anak itu, kemudian dengan segera mereka keluar dari tenda. Jongin mendatangi tendanya, bermaksud untuk merobohkannya.

"Biar kubantu."ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih satu sisi tendanya, kemudian melipatnya. Kyungsoo ikut melipat tenda itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah karung. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Sebuah kereta kuda kosong muncul di depan Jongin, dan Jongin langsung menaikkan satu persatu anak-anak di sekitarnya ke dalam kereta kuda. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menyerahkan karung berisi tenda itu padanya.

"Naik ke dalam kereta. Anak-anak itu butuh orang dewasa bersama mereka, mendampingi mereka."ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan dalam Jongin, kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia pun menaruh karung tenda itu di dalam kereta kuda, barulah ia menaikinya. Ia menutup pintu kereta kuda itu dari dalam.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang sudah mengendarai kudanya, seraya menggiring kuda milik Jongin ke arahnya. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian segera mengambil alih tali kekang kudanya dan secepat kilat langsung menungganginya.

" _Thanks_ , Hun."ucap Jongin.

" _No problem_!"

Kemudian, kelompok pengungsi Roma itu pun kembali bergerak. Mereka harus secepatnya sampai di Paris, jika mereka ingin selamat dari serangan Saxon.

-XOXO-

DUNG DUNG DUNG

Suara genderang Saxon terdengar hingga sampai pada kerumunan pengungsi itu. Seakan dikejar oleh bahaya, tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk berhenti menjalankan gerobak, kereta kuda, atau pun kuda mereka sendiri.

Jongin menatap ke belakangnya berkali-kali, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kaum Saxon belum sampai mengejar mereka. Ia menatap pergerakan kawanan pengungsi di hadapannya. _Lajunya lambat_ ; batin Jongin.

Jongin pun menatap ke belakangnya sekali, barulah memacu kudanya secepat yang ia bisa ke depan–untuk menemui seseorang yang dia percaya.

Yang tak lain adalah Tuan Andrew.

"Tuan Andrew! Tuan Andrew!"

Tuan Andrew memelankan laju kudanya, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang menghampirinya. Tuan Andrew memacu kudanya untuk mendekati Jongin. Jongin menatap Tuan Andrew, dan _namja_ itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa mencapainya."ucap Jongin, membuat Tuan Andrew semakin kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

"Jika kita terus menghindar seperti ini, lama kelamaan Saxon pun akan mencapai kita."ucap Jongin, membuat Tuan Andrew terdiam.

Tuan Andrew menatap kawanan pengungsi mereka. _Jongin benar_ ; batinnya. Mereka tidak akan sanggup melalui jalanan itu secepat perkiraan mereka. Tuan Andrew menatap ke jalanan setapak di belakang mereka.

Walau masih kosong, genderang perang Saxon telah lama mengintai mereka.

Tuan Andrew pun menatap Jongin. Ada–dan selalu ada–keyakinan di dalam tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seakan menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Tuan Andrew terdiam.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"tanya Tuan Andrew, membuat Jongin menghela nafas berat.

.

.

" _We will fight_."

-XOXO-

"Oh, _man_.."

Kawanan pengungsi itu menatap apa yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan gundah. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan cemas, dan Jongin menyadari perubahan wajah mereka.

"Seingatku, danau ini belum membeku saat terakhir kita melewatinya."

Jongin turun dari kudanya, kemudian berjalan menuju bongkahan es danau yang membeku. Ia menginjak bongkahan itu perlahan, kemudian berjalan pelan.

KRAK KRAK

Terdengar suara retakan. Jongin berhati-hati dalam setiap langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, menatap kawanan pengungsi di belakangnya. Sehun dan Tuan Andrew saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Turun dari kuda kalian. Berpencar. Kita lewati bongkahan es ini."ucap Jongin.

Para pasukan Paris pun turun dari kuda mereka, kemudian membantu beberapa pengungsi. Mereka menggiring kereta kuda mereka perlahan, memasuki area es tersebut. Sehun berjalan agak cepat, berusaha menyusul Jongin.

"Es ini rapuh."gumam Sehun.

"Yah, tapi cukup kuat untuk sekali lewat."ucap Jongin, kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Kau ada rencana?"tanya Sehun, disenyumi Jongin.

"Belum. Tapi, selalu ada jalan dalam setiap permasalahan. Bukan begitu?"tanya Jongin, balik.

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban kawannya itu. Jongin kembali fokus pada setiap langkahnya, menuntun kuda cokelatnya perlahan. Sehun mengikuti Jongin, membawa kuda mereka perlahan-lahan.

DUNG DUNG DUNG

Genderang perang Saxon semakin terdengar. Jongin dan Sehun saling diam, mendengarnya dengan seksama. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian mempercepat langkah mereka untuk melintasi bongkahan es itu.

"Hampir sampai.."gumam Jongin.

CES CES CES

Setelah melalui bongkahan itu, akhirnya Jongin bisa merasakan tanah bersalju yang ia injak. Jongin sesekali membantu beberapa pengungsi melewati bongkahan es itu, memastikan bahwa keamanan mereka terjamin.

DUNG DUNG DUNG

Genderang Saxon semakin terdengar. Para pengungsi mempercepat langkah mereka. Jongin menatap Sehun, kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman miring khas Sehun. Sehun berjalan menuju kudanya, kemudian menurunkan dua buah karung besar berisi senjata-senjata miliknya.

"Pantatku gatal karena mereka terus berada di belakangku. Aku lelah menghindar."ucap Sehun, kemudian mengeluarkan satu set alat panahnya.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Tuan Andrew dan Kris menghampirinya. Tuan Andrew menyerahkan satu set alat panahan pada Jongin, dan Jongin pun menerimanya. Tuan Andrew dan Kris pun saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kau punya rencana?"tanya Kris.

Jongin menatap Kris, kemudian menatap ke seberang danau beku itu. Saxon akan berada di sana dalam waktu yang sangat dekat. Jongin berusaha mengumpulkan ide-ide untuk melawan Saxon. Jongin menatap Tuan Andrew dan Kris.

"Aku ada ide. Tapi, apa Jenderal Vincent akan setuju? Dialah orang yang memimpin kita."ucap Jongin.

"Aku pasti setuju."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Jenderal Vincent yang menghampirinya dengan alat-alat bertempurnya. Jenderal Vincent tersenyum ke arah Jongin, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Jika itu adalah idemu, aku akan mengikutinya."ucap Jenderal Vincent.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh kaget, ketika mendengar pekikan keras khas seorang _yeoja_. Ia menatap ke arah kawanan pengungsi yang sudah berjalan semakin jauh. Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berlari ke arahnya, dengan satu set panahan di tangannya dan juga sebuah pedang.

"Aku akan bertempur. Aku ikut denganmu."ternyata, itu Kyungsoo.

Sekitar 20 pasukan mulai bersiap. Mereka menunggu perintah dari Jongin. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menatap Tuan Andrew. Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin dengan penuh keyakinan. Seluruh taktik dan ide Jongin, patut untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

-XOXO-

DUNG DUNG DUNG

Suara genderang perang terdengar. Sekumpulan pasukan dengan pakaian serba hitam dan serba kulit hewan tampak sampai di seberang danau beku itu. Mereka terdiam di sana, menatap pasukan Paris yang hanya sekitar 20-an orang.

Jongin berdiri, dengan Jenderal Vincent di samping kirinya dan Tuan Andrew di samping kanannya. Jongin menatap pasukan itu, menghitung kepala demi kepalanya untuk mendapat angka pasukan. Ia menatap danau es di hadapannya, berusaha membuat rencana.

"Apa kalian sudah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran, huh?"terdengar ejekan sang pemimpin kaum Saxon, yang disusul oleh tawa dari kawan-kawannya.

"Kita apakan mereka, Peter?"

Pemimpin para Saxon itu menatap penasihat pribadi di sampingnya. Penasihat pribadinya itu menggunakan kain yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Pemimpin Saxon bernama Peter Park ( _read_ , merupakan nama Inggris dari Park Chanyeol) itu pun menatap ke depan dengan gaya angkuh.

"Habisi mereka."ucap Peter, dengan _smirk_ yang kejam.

"MAJUUUU!"setelah mendapat komando itu, sang penasihat pribadi pun langsung berteriak keras seraya menodongkan pedangnya ke depan.

NGUUUNGG

Terompet perang terdengar, menggelegar.

Di sisi lain, pasukan penjaga Paris sudah siap dengan alat panah mereka.

"Bidik sasaran!"

Terdengar pekikan Jongin. 20-an pasukan Paris mulai mengangkat anak panahnya. Jongin menatap ke sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan bidikan mereka.

"Buat mereka menjadi terkumpul dalam satu titik danau es."ucap Jongin, diangguki Tuan Andrew.

"Bidik sisi kiri!"pekik Tuan Andrew.

Para pasukan pun menyesuaikan bidikan mereka. Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya yang memegang pedang, menodongkannya ke atas. Ia menatap pasukan Saxon di hadapannya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat, Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Dan ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, keyakinan telah meliputi jiwa raganya.

Setelahnya, Jongin mengubah posisi tangannya, menjadi menodongkan pedangnya ke depan.

SRET!

Bersamaan, 20-an anak panah itu pun terlempar dari busurnya, melayang di udara, dengan ujung mengkilat yang berkilau saking tajamnya.

CRASH! CRASH!

Anak panah-anak panah itu, berhasil menumbangkan pasukan sebelah kiri dari para Saxon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Helo, angel!**

 **Well, untuk beberapa adegan dalam chapter ini, HAW ngambil khusus dari beberapa best scenes dalam film King Arthur yaaa. Jadi, kalo ada yang merasa familiar, itu karena HAW ngambil adegan bagusnya dari situ hehehe /peace**

 **MAAF BANGET LATE UPDATE HUHUHU, KEMAREN SIBUK BERLEBARAN EAAAPSSS**

 **So, gimana guys? Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously (Chapter 6) :**_

 _Dan ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, keyakinan telah meliputi jiwa raganya._

 _Setelahnya, Jongin mengubah posisi tangannya, menjadi menodongkan pedangnya ke depan._

 _SRET!_

 _Bersamaan, 20-an anak panah itu pun terlempar dari busurnya, melayang di udara, dengan ujung mengkilat yang berkilau saking tajamnya._

 _CRASH! CRASH!_

 _Anak panah-anak panah itu, berhasil menumbangkan pasukan sebelah kiri dari para Saxon._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 7_

"ARGHHHHH!"terdengar pekikan menyakitkan dari kaum Saxon.

Jongin menatap pasukan di seberangnya dengan sengit. Sisi kiri dari pasukan itu mulai merapat kepada pasukan utama, menambah beban tapak kaki mereka di atas bongkahan es.

"Berhasil, Jong."gumam Tuan Andrew.

Jongin mengangkat pedangnya lagi, memberi isyarat untuk kembali mempersiapkan anak panah. Pasukan Paris segera mengangkat busur panah mereka, membidik udara dengan cermat. Jongin menatap sisi kanan dari pasukan tersebut.

"Bidik sisi kanan!"pekik Jongin.

Pasukan Paris pun membidik sisi kanan dari pasukan Saxon.

Kemudian, Jongin pun mengubah posisi tangannya, menjadi menodongkan pedangnya ke depan.

WUSH!

Anak panah-anak panah itu pun kembali terlepas, melambung di udara. Seluruh anak panah itu membidik sisi kanan dari pasukan Saxon.

CRASH!

"ARGHHHHHHH TIDAAKKKK!"terdengar pekikan kesakitan dari pasukan di sana.

Mereka yang lolos dari anak panah itu pun segera merapat kepada pasukan utama. Mereka masih belum menyadari bahaya jika mereka merapat seperti itu, mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar.

KRAK! KRAK!

Terdengar suara retak es yang menggelegar.

" _Hold your position_!"terdengar komando dari Peter, pemimpin para Saxon.

Pasukan Saxon tampaknya terlalu ketakutan dengan pasukan Paris, yang bahkan hanya seperempat dari total pasukan mereka. Jongin menatap pasukan itu. Pasukan Saxon masih bisa bertahan di atas bongkahan es.

"Esnya tidak akan hancur!"pekik Jenderal Vincent.

Jongin mengepal tangannya. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah karung persenjataannya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia mengangkat benda itu, menatapnya dengan yakin. _Aku harus melakukannya_ ; batin Jongin, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

TAP TAP TAP

Dan setelahnya, Jongin berlari ke arah pasukan Saxon, dengan membawa sebuah kapak.

"JONGINN!"pekik Kyungsoo, panik.

" _Cover him_!"pekik Kris.

Pasukan Paris segera membidikkan anak panah mereka, kemudian melepaskannya dengan brutal. Jongin berlari ke tengah danau es itu, kemudian menatap pasukan Saxon.

Sekali, dia melakukan _eye-contact_ dengan Peter Park.

"HIYAAAAAHHHH!"

BRAK! BRAK!

Jongin memukulkan kapak itu ke arah danau es tersebut. Ia memukulkannya berkali-kali, berusaha agar danau es itu bisa hancur dan menenggelamkan para pasukan Saxon.

"JONGIN!"

Sehun segera berlari ke arah Jongin, dengan membawa sebuah tameng besi. Ia berdiri di samping Jongin, kemudian meng- _cover_ sahabatnya itu dengan perisai tersebut.

"HABISI MEREKAA!"pekik Peter, kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"HIYAAAHHHHH!"

Pasukan Saxon segera berlari, membawa pedang mereka di udara, ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Pasukan Paris tidak mau diam saja. Mereka pun membidik para pasukan yang berlari ke arah Jongin.

" _COME ON_!"pekik Jenderal Vincent.

"HIYAAAHHHHH!"

BRAK!

KRAK! KRAK!

Jongin berteriak sangat keras, kemudian menghantamkan kapak itu sekali lagi pada bongkahan es di bawahnya. Setelahnya, mereka bisa mendengar suara retakan besar yang membahana. Retakan itu merambat ke segala arah.

KRAK! KRAK!

CRASH!

"JONGIN, LARIIIII!"terdengar pekikan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih pada pasukan Saxon di belakang mereka. Pasukan itu menatap es tempat mereka berpijak, beberapa sudah berlari menjauh untuk menyelamatkan diri.

CRASH! CRASH!

Dan es itu pun hancur lebur.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"pekikan menggelegar memenuhi pasukan Saxon, panik sekaligus kesakitan.

"Jongin, ayo!"

Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin, kemudian menariknya menjauh dari tengah danau. Sehun terus melindungi mereka dengan perisai besi, sedangkan Jongin berlari secepatnya ke arah pasukan Paris yang berada di seberang danau.

"AYO, CEPATT!"pekik Tuan Andrew.

Jenderal Vincent menatap pasukan Saxon yang kocar-kacir. Jongin mempercepat larinya, tak peduli apakah dadanya sesak karena terlalu banyak berlari. Sehun setia menemaninya di sampingnya.

BRUK!

Dan akhirnya, tubuh Jongin ambruk di atas tanah bersalju.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh!"

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama berusaha mengambil nafas. Jongin berusaha bangun dari atas tanah, dan Sehun menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Jongin menyambut tangan itu, dan Sehun pun membantunya berdiri.

"Lihat."ucap Sehun, seraya menunjuk ke arah seberang danau.

"ARGHHHHHH!"pekikan para kaum Saxon masih terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

Jongin menatap ke seberangnya, kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan Peter Park, sang pemimpin. Peter sudah sampai di seberang danau, jadi dia tidak akan tenggelam ke dalam danau es. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia akan membalas semuanya. Jongin hanya diam.

Mata Jongin beralih ke samping Peter Park. Seorang _namja_ , dengan balutan kain yang menutupi wajahnya hingga ke hidung. Matanya menyiratkan kebrutalan dan kebengisan. _Namja_ itu membuka penutup kain wajahnya, kemudian berbicara pada Peter–sepertinya ia tidak menyadari jika ia sedang ditatap.

Setelah _namja_ itu melepas kain penutup wajahnya, Jongin terkaget bukan main.

"Ayo, kita susul pengungsi lain!"titah Jenderal Vincent.

Sehun berlari ke arah kudanya dengan kuda Jongin, kemudian menaiki kudanya. Ia memacunya ke arah Jongin, mendekatinya.

"Jongin, ayo."ucap Sehun.

Jongin menatap pasukan Saxon dengan perasaan campur aduk. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pasukan Saxon yang barusan melepas penutup wajahnya. Airmata menggenangi matanya, dan ia _speechless_ luar biasa.

"Jongin!"pekik Sehun.

Sehun turun dari kudanya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin dan menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. Jongin menoleh, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. Sehun mengernyit, kemudian dia menatap pasukan Saxon di seberang. Ia meraih tangan Jongin, kemudian menyerahkan tali kekang kudanya.

"Ayo."ucap Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin menatap sisa pasukan Saxon di seberang sana dengan gundah. Sosok berpenutup wajah tadi benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

Sehun menaiki kudanya, dan Jongin pun menaiki kudanya juga. Sehun memacu kudanya, kemudian segera menyusul pasukan Paris yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu sebelumnya. Jongin menatap pasukan Saxon di seberangnya–masih kepada sosok yang sama.

Dan kemudian, sosok berpenutup wajah itu pun menatap Jongin. Mereka melakukan _eye-contact_.

"Tidak mungkin.."gumam Jongin.

Maka, sebelum airmatanya mengalir tanpa dikomando, Jongin segera mengakhiri _eye-contact_ tersebut dan memacu kudanya secepat mungkin, menjauh dari arena pertarungan tadi.

Bersamaan dengan setiap tapak kaki kudanya di atas es, airmata Jongin mengalir, meninggalkan jejak-jejak airmata di udara.

-XOXO-

Pasukan Paris tiba di Paris sehari kemudian.

Kedatangan mereka beserta para pengungsi disambut hangat oleh warga Paris. Raja Marseilles begitu bangga dengan tentara-tentara pilihannya. Beberapa dari tentara itu mendatangi keluarga dan sanak saudara mereka, saling melepas rindu dengan haru.

Meski kebahagiaan menguasai sekelilingnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak tersenyum semenjak penyerangan di atas danau es kemarin.

Kyungsoo turun dari salah seekor kuda milik prajurit, kemudian berjalan menghampiri kuda Jongin. Jongin menatap setiap langkah kudanya dengan kosong–ada sesuatu yang pasti mengganjal pikirannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat gaun kusamnya, kemudian berhenti di depan kuda Jongin.

"Turunlah."ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget bukan main.

Mata itu basah oleh airmata.

Sehun mendatangi mereka, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap raut wajah khawatir Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih pada Jongin. Ia kaget bukan main, ketika melihat mata Jongin yang basah.

"Kau kenapa, _bro_?"tanya Sehun, ikut cemas.

Mendengar panggilan Sehun, membuat Jongin menatap Sehun. Genggamannya pada tali kekang kudanya mengencang, seiring dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

"Jangan ganggu aku."ucap Jongin, lirih.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Jongin langsung memutar balik kudanya, kemudian memacunya cepat dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan warga Paris itu. Kyungsoo dan Sehun kaget dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Kyungsoo mengangkat gaunnya, kemudian berlari ke arah seekor kuda yang terikat di salah satu tiang. Ia meraih tali kekang kuda itu, dan secepat kilat langsung menaikinya.

"Biar aku yang urus dia."ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sama khawatirnya.

"Hati-hati."

"HAP!"

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo segera memacu kudanya cepat, membawanya berlari menyusul Jongin yang tampak telah jauh dari pandangan.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Suara tapak kaki kuda terdengar keras. Setelahnya, seekor kuda dengan penunggangnya tampak terlihat dari sudut hutan yang rimbun, di atas bukit kota Paris.

Jongin mengendarai kudanya cepat, dengan satu tangannya yang menyeka airmatanya kasar. Perasaannya kacau saat ini, dengan pikiran yang melantur kemana-mana. Seakan mengerti dengan perasaan tuannya, kuda cokelat itu membawanya ke puncak bukit kota Paris.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Kuda itu memelankan lajunya, begitu ia sampai di puncak bukit. Jongin turun dari kudanya, kemudian mengikatkannya pada sebuah batang pohon. Jongin mengusap leher kudanya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kuda tersebut, memasuki lebatnya hutan.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara tapak kaki kuda lain, dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang menungganginya. Gaun cokelat kusam _yeoja_ itu ikut terbang mengikuti angin, seiring dengan gerakan kuda yang ia tunggangi.

Kyungsoo menatap kuda milik Jongin yang tampak diikat di salah satu batang pohon. Ia pun turun dari kudanya, kemudian mengikatnya juga di batang pohon lain. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan khawatir. Ia mengangkat gaunnya, kemudian berjalan melintasi dedaunan-dedaunan yang gugur.

"Jongin?"panggilnya.

Kyungsoo melintasi pepohonan yang rimbun, menatap sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Dimana Jongin? Kemana arah ia berjalan? Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, tetapi tentu tak mudah untuk melakukannya.

"Jongin?"panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

Terdengar sebuah suara, kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik. Ia menemukan Jongin, yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. _Namja_ itu terlihat kacau, dengan airmata yang sudah menghiasi wajah tirusnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat gaunnya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nanar. Mata itu tampak sudah sangat lelah menangis, jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berduka dalam kesunyian.

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan Jongin, kemudian kedua tangan lentiknya ia letakkan pada kedua pipi Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menyeka airmata itu, menatap Jongin dengan cemas.

"Bodoh. Kau membuatku cemas."ucap Kyungsoo, lirih.

Jongin menunduk, setetes airmata kembali mengalir. Ia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menyekanya kasar. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menyeka airmatanya tadi, kemudian satu tangannya menyeka airmata Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, hmm?"tanya Kyungsoo, lembut.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Saat ini, ia benar-benar butuh pelampias kesedihan. Jongin tidak ingin bercerita pada Sehun–permasalahan yang ia lalui tadi terlalu pelik, dan Jongin tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun. Jongin menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo hadir secara kebetulan dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang Jongin mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku.."gumam Jongin, dengan nada tidak yakin pada awalnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Ceritalah."ucap Kyungsoo, seakan mengerti keraguan Jongin.

Jongin menatap tepat ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, dan satu tangan _yeoja_ itu tidak berhenti mengusap pipi Jongin. Jongin memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan keyakinannya untuk bercerita.

Setelahnya, ia membuka matanya, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kyungsoo.

Ia sudah mantap ingin bercerita pada _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

"Aku.. aku melihat kakakku sendiri di pasukan Saxon. Kakak yang selama ini aku pikir telah tewas."

-XOXO-

Tuan Andrew dan Kris mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat dari sesama perwira ketentaraan. Istana Paris sekarang penuh oleh kebahagiaan warga-warganya, begitu juga dengan para tentara yang berhasil mengemban tugas mereka.

"Letnan Kris."

Entah sejak kapan, yang ada di pikiran Sehun pertama kali ketika mengingat wajah muram Jongin adalah _Kris_.

Kris menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Kris menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun tampak gundah dan cemas, membuat Kris perlahan ikut merasa cemas–padahal dia belum tahu sebabnya.

"Ada apa, Hun?"tanya Kris, heran.

"Ini soal Jongin."

Mendengar nama _Jongin_ , membuat Tuan Andrew menoleh. Ia mendapati Sehun dan Kris yang sedang berbicara, kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Aku mendengar nama Jongin. Ada apa?"tanya Tuan Andrew.

Sehun menatap kedua perwira tinggi pasukan itu, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Sehun tampak sangat khawatir, dan itu wajar jika ia merasa khawatir berat–Jongin adalah sahabatnya, teman seperjuangannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan Jongin."

-XOXO-

"Setelah aku melihat sosok itu, aku mulai ingat semuanya. Aku ingat bahwa selama ini, dialah yang menghantui pikiranku. Aku tidak mengenal wajahnya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku mengenalnya. Aku hanya masih ragu."

Saat ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di dekat kuda mereka. Kyungsoo mendengarkan penuturan Jongin dengan seksama. _Namja_ itu tampak sangat kacau, dan yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Saat aku melihat wajahnya, memori yang hilang dalam kepalaku mulai kembali. Saat kita melakukan _eye-contact_ , tubuhku serasa beku. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Dialah yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku, dan semua memori kilas balik itu langsung berputar-putar dalam kepalaku."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menarik nafas pelan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin prihatin, kemudian mengusap pundak datar _namja_ itu dengan lembut. Jongin merasakan lembutnya usapan Kyungsoo, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu masa laluku yang mulai muncul. Tidak semuanya muncul, tetapi sebagian besar telah kembali ke dalam memoriku. Aku ingin melepasnya, melepas belenggu emosi yang menghantuiku selama ini."ucap Jongin, lirih.

"Keluarkan semua isi hatimu, Jongin. Bebaskan dirimu. Aku siap membantu."ucap Kyungsoo, lirih.

.

.

"Aku adalah Jongin, seorang keturunan Penunggang Kuda Celtic yang memiliki seorang ayah otoriter dan seorang kakak pemberani bernama Jongdae. Kak Jongdae menyelamatkanku dari kobaran api saat aku berumur 7 tahun, dan kemudian aku terhempas dan dia tenggelam dalam api. Seorang _yeoja_ menyelamatkanku. Dialah ibuku."ucap Jongin, memulai kisah masa lalunya yang kembali dalam ingatannya.

"Kau bisa membaca seperti apa raut wajah ibumu?"tanya Kyungsoo, digelengi Jongin.

"Gambaran tentangnya selalu kabur. Aku tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya."ucap Jongin.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau adalah keturunan Penunggang Kuda Celtic. Bukan begitu?"tanya Kyungsoo, diangguki Jongin.

"Aku adalah keturunan Penunggang Kuda Celtic. Itu yang aku ingat."ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan campur aduk, membuat Jongin menatapnya. Jongin mengernyit melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jongin.

"Kau adalah keturunan Penunggang Kuda Celtic."gumam Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Me-memangnya kenapa dengan semua itu?"tanya Jongin.

.

.

"Kau adalah keturunan terakhirnya."

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Jongin menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggamnya, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"Dari apa yang kau ceritakan, kobaran api itu adalah masa dimana para Saxon membantai kaum Penunggang Kuda Celtic. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu tentang hal ini."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin kaget.

"Kau.. tahu kejadian itu? Bagaimana?"kaget Jongin.

.

.

"Karena, aku juga ada di sana saat kejadian berlangsung. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, membuatku tidak ingat segala hal yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke Roma. Sama sepertimu, aku juga punya memori yang terkubur, yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa aku ingat."

Jongin kaget mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengusap tangan besar Jongin, menenangkannya.

"Kau sudah mendapat sebagian besar memorimu. Itu bagus untukmu."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ di hadapannya benar-benar dewasa. Setiap ucapannya mampu menggetarkan Jongin, dan ada rasa nyaman ketika Jongin bersama Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Kyung."

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo, membuat _yeoja_ itu agak kaget. _Yeoja_ itu membalas dekapan Jongin, mengusap kepala Jongin. Tapi kemudian–tanpa Jongin sadari–Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang mendekap Jongin bisa merasakan kulit kepala Jongin yang terasa kasar pada bagian belakang.

 _Sepertinya aku familiar dengan hal ini. Ah, sepertinya ini bekas benturan yang Jongin alami saat kecil_ ; batin Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk melupakan pikirannya, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Jongin lewat dekapannya.

"Terimakasih, Kyung."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Haloha guys! LONG TIME NO SEE UGH! SORRY FOR THIS GODDAMN WRITER'S BLOCK T_T  
**

 **Hahaha, kayaknya makin kesini ceritanya makin rumit yaa? Wkwkwkwk, readers sekalian harus jeli dalam membaca cerita ini yaa!**

 **Well, twist demi twist akan mendatangi kalian seiring dengan chapter yang berdatangan! So, siapkan diri kalian dengan kejutan-kejutan yang HAW berikan lewat cerita ini yaa!**

 **Biar HAW makin semangat nulisnya, yuk di REVIEW dan FAVOURITE!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously (Chapter 7) :**_

 _Tangan Kyungsoo yang mendekap Jongin bisa merasakan kulit kepala Jongin yang terasa kasar pada bagian belakang._

 _Sepertinya aku familiar dengan hal ini. Ah, sepertinya ini bekas benturan yang Jongin alami saat kecil; batin Kyungsoo._

 _Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk melupakan pikirannya, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Jongin lewat dekapannya._

" _Terimakasih, Kyung."ucap Jongin, lirih._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dalam dekapannya._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 8_

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tendanya sedari tadi. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. Udara dingin malam yang menerpanya tak ia gubris.

Ia khawatir dengan Jongin.

Semenjak tiba di Paris, Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Sehun sudah bercerita pada Tuan Andrew dan Kris, dan Tuan Andrew memberikan kesimpulan yang cukup mencengangkan bagi mereka.

 _Flashback start_

" _Ada yang salah dengan Jongin."_

 _Sehun, Kris, dan Tuan Andrew telah mengasingkan diri mereka, menjauh dari kerumunan warga Paris. Mereka duduk di sebuah taman kerajaan, cukup ke sudutnya–terasingkan dan tidak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka._

" _Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tetapi dia murung ketika tiba di sini. Saat aku melihat raut wajahnya, dia tampak sangat syok dan sedih akan suatu hal. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi itu terjadi tepat setelah penyerangan di atas danau es kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Jongin, tapi aku sangat khawatir dengannya."jelas Sehun, membuat Tuan Andrew dan Kris mengangguk paham._

" _Kemana Jongin sekarang?"tanya Kris, digelengi Sehun._

" _Aku tidak tahu. Kyungsoo sedang menemaninya."ucap Sehun._

 _Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kekhawatirannya benar-benar besar. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin pasti memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia menjadi semurung itu. Sehun tidak tahu apa, yang jelas dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya._

" _Tadi kau bilang, Jongin berperilaku seperti itu semenjak penyerangan di atas danau es. Berarti, semenjak kita melihat para Saxon?"tanya Tuan Andrew, diangguki Sehun._

" _Benar. Aku menangkap basah dia sedang menatap ke arah pasukan Saxon dengan tidak percaya. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa sesuatu melintas di otaknya, dan itu membuatnya mendapat perasaan kaget, tidak percaya, bahkan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Aku kenal betul siapa Jongin. Dia tidak akan sedih seperti itu, jika ia–"_

 _Sehun terdiam. Ia seperti mendapat suatu ilham. Kris dan Tuan Andrew saling bertatapan ketika Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Mereka menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penasaran._

" _Jika ia?"tanya Kris, ingin mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Sehun._

 _._

 _._

" _Jika ia tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya."gumam Sehun, keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja._

 _Tuan Andrew dan Kris kaget, sedetik kemudian mereka mengangguk paham. Sehun mulai semakin khawatir sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi yang jelas sepertinya hanya itu kemungkinan satu-satunya kenapa Jongin jadi berubah muram._

" _Jika ucapanmu benar, berarti memang terjadi sesuatu dalam pikiran Jongin."ucap Tuan Andrew._

 _._

 _._

" _Dengan kata lain, dia berhasil mengingat masa lalunya lewat kejadian penyerangan Saxon di atas danau es itu."_

 _Flashback end_

Sehun duduk di depan tendanya, ditemani oleh api unggun kecil yang ia buat tadi untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin akibat udara malam. Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memikirkan Jongin, membuat Sehun jadi semakin khawatir.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara tapak kaki kuda yang memasuki area istana. Sehun menatap ke arah gerbang dengan tidak sabaran. Setelahnya, ia langsung berdiri kaget, dengan wajah khawatir yang semakin kentara.

Tampak Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mengendarai kuda mereka masing-masing, menuju ke perkemahan para prajurit yang ada di belakang istana.

"Jongin!"pekik Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun, kemudian memacu kudanya untuk mendekat. Ia turun dari kudanya, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, kemudian menghampiri Jongin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku takut sekali kau terluka. _You have no idea how afraid I was_."bisik Sehun, lirih.

Jongin membalas dekapan Sehun, walau satu tangannya masih memegang tali kekang kudanya. Ia mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Jongin mengangguk dalam dekapan itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pundak lebar Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maaf, membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak bermaksud itu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya. Airmatanya meleleh, membuat Jongin kaget. Pundaknya serasa basah. Jongin segera melonggarkan pelukannya, dan mendapati sahabatnya yang menangis karena khawatir yang semakin memuncak.

Pasalnya, Sehun terkenal jarang sekali menangis.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku sudah di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir seperti ini."ucap Jongin, dengan nada bersalah yang kentara.

Sehun menyeka airmatanya kasar, kemudian mengangguk dan menatap Jongin. Ia tersenyum miring di atas tangisnya, kemudian menepuk kepala Jongin dengan bersahabat.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."ucap Jongin, kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Hey, _guys_!"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan geli. Kyungsoo serasa melihat dua manusia saling mencintai yang melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Itu menggelikan–bagi Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Aku akan buat jus apel. Mau?"tanya Kyungsoo, diangguki kedua _namja_ itu dengan semangat.

"Mau!"

-XOXO-

Kris menatap kedekatan Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol di depan tenda mereka. Malam menyapa, tetapi ketiga orang itu belum tertidur dan memilih untuk bersenda gurau bersama, ditemani oleh api unggun yang menghangatkan dan juga jus apel buatan Kyungsoo.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, tersenyum menatap mereka. Pandangannya kini terpusat pada salah seorang di antara ketiga orang itu, yang kini tengah tertawa lepas seraya menjahili Kyungsoo.

Sehun.

Kris merasa bahwa dadanya terasa sakit jika mengingat sepenggal nama itu. Melihat Sehun tertawa, jahil, dan juga merajuk membuat Kris ingin sekali ikut tertawa. Tapi, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setetes airmata berhasil jatuh dari matanya.

"Kau sudah tersenyum lagi sekarang."gumam Kris, lirih.

Kris menghela nafas berat, tanpa sadar tanganya terkepal. Ia menatap Sehun lagi, yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kris tersenyum di atas tangisnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda.

Setidaknya, jika Kris masuk ke dalam tenda, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa _namja_ kuat letnan hebat kerajaan tersebut tengah menangis.

-XOXO-

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Itu memalukan!"

Sehun dan Jongin kembali tertawa, mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menegak jus apel di tangannya, kemudian menatap kedua temannya itu dan terkekeh. Jongin menyeka airmatanya, sedangkan Sehun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Oke, oke! Aku bisa mati tertawa jika seperti ini terus!"ucap Jongin, berusaha untuk mengendalikan tawanya.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh!"keluh Sehun seraya memegangi perutnya, walau mulutnya masih belum berhenti tertawa.

Beberapa menit berlalu, barulah ketiga teman kita bisa mengendalikan tawa mereka.

"Lelucon yang menyenangkan!"ucap Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Itu lelucon bodoh!"ucap Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling, menyadari bahwa tenda di sekitar mereka sudah sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga, dan beberapa tenda yang agak jauh dari pandangan mereka yang masih beraktivitas.

"Kurasa kita harus tidur. Tidak baik jika kita tertawa dan mengganggu tidur kawan-kawan lain."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Jongin dan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kau.. punya tenda sendiri?"tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Tidak ada. Rencananya, aku mau tidur di dapur kerajaan."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidur di sini saja. Aku dan Sehun akan tidur di tenda Sehun."ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk tendanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merona, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap tenda Jongin yang mungil namun rapi, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman, kemudian memasuki tendanya untuk membuka beberapa lembar daun sebagai alas Kyungsoo tidur nantinya. Kyungsoo menatap apa yang Jongin lakukan. _Namja_ yang satu itu benar-benar _gentle_ dan banyak berbuat padanya, padahal mereka baru kenalan selama beberapa hari.

"Sudah. Masuklah!"ucap Jongin, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, kawan."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Selamat tidur, Kyungsoo."sahut Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam tenda, kemudian Jongin menatap Sehun. Sehun tampak memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Ada masalah, _bro_?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kepikiran sesuatu."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Apa itu?"tanya Jongin, yang malah mendapat hadiah senyuman miring Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu. Bukan apa-apa."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin–walau begitu tidak menghilangkan rasa penasaran Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku tidur di tendamu, ya!"

Jongin berbicara pada Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tenda Sehun. Sehun masih duduk di depan tenda Jongin, menatap kepergian Jongin. Pikirannya kembali melantur pada satu hal.

Kris.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa tadi siang dia ingin berbicara dengan Kris. Ketika ia memikirkan permasalahan Jongin, yang pertama muncul di pikirannya adalah nama Kris. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa hatinya berbuat demikian, tetapi itulah yang benar terjadi.

"Aneh. Dekat dengan letnan itu saja tidak."gumam Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan tenda Sehun. Jongin memberi isyarat agar Sehun mendekat, jadi Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Ayo, tidur!"ucap Jongin, diangguki Sehun.

Akhirnya, Sehun lebih memilih menepis pikirannya, kemudian masuk ke tenda dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Jongin tidur dengan bertumpu pada satu tangannya, satu tangannya lagi ia taruh di atas perut. Sedangkan Sehun sudah terbiasa tidak bertumpu pada apapun. Keduanya sama-sama menatap langit-langit tenda.

"Aku bersyukur, kita bisa sampai di Paris dengan selamat. Saxon benar-benar menyeramkan."ucap Sehun, membuka suara.

Mendengar kata _Saxon_ , membuat Jongin teringat lagi masa lalunya yang muncul. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin, membuat Sehun menengok dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Inilah yang dia ingin tanyakan pada Jongin.

"Jongin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi janji, jangan memukulku."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?"tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Tapi janji jangan memukulku."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Bertanya saja belum, bagaimana aku tahu bahwa aku akan memukulmu nantinya?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara begitu."ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin menatap sahabatnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya Jongin.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung juga. Sepertinya hati mereka sudah seperti satu, jadi perasaan yang mereka rasakan pun sama–perasaan sama-sama bingung.

"Kenapa kau panik tadi siang, Jong? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai-sampai kau perlu waktu untuk menyendiri?"tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jongin mulai merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehun adalah orang kedua yang menanyainya setelah Kyungsoo. Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah berpikir, jadi dia hanya menatap Jongin dengan sabar walau hatinya benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Aku.. teringat masa laluku."ucap Jongin, membuat Sehun terdiam.

 _Tuan Andrew benar!_ ; batin Sehun.

"Lalu?"tanya Sehun, ingin mendengar penuturan Jongin dengan lebih detail.

"Lalu.. aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku tahu keturunanku, asal diriku, dan juga kenangan masa laluku yang membuatku bisa mencapai Paris. Belum semuanya kuingat, namun beberapa sudah mulai muncul."ucap Jongin, membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Aku mau mendengarnya."ucap Sehun.

"Kau pasti akan kaget jika mendengar ini, Sehun."ucap Jongin, membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Apa itu?"tanya Sehun.

"Ternyata selama ini, aku adalah keturunan terakhir dari kaum Penunggang Kuda Celtic!"

Dan bisa kita lihat raut kaget dari wajah Sehun dan raut antusias dari wajah Jongin.

Maka, kedua sahabat itu menghabiskan malam di tenda itu dengan berbagi cerita dan pengalaman masa lalu, hingga mereka lupa tujuan mereka memasuki tenda adalah untuk tidur.

-XOXO-

Pagi menjelang. Di antara prajurit-prajurit yang rajin di sana, Jongin dan Sehun termasuk di antara mereka.

"Ini rumputnya, Hun!"

Jongin membawa setumpuk besar rumput, kemudian menaruhnya di dekat Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Jongin, kemudian terkekeh menatap wajah lelah Jongin. Tentu saja lelah! Rumput itu besar-besar dan bertumpuk, berat pastinya.

"Semangat, Jong! Aku yakin kudamu dan kudaku akan senang mendapati hadiah makanan spesial dari majikan mereka ini."ucap Sehun, kemudian mengambil alih tumpukan rumput itu.

"Yeah. Kau bisa berbicara begitu karena kau tidak mengangkut rumput-rumput itu, bung."ucap Jongin, dikekehi Sehun.

Sehun meraih dua genggam besar rumput pada kedua tanganya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua kuda cokelat mereka yang diikat di belakang tenda Sehun. Sehun menaruh rumput itu di depan kuda-kuda itu, yang kemudian disambut dengan hangat oleh mereka.

"Mereka lahap sekali. Pasti mereka kelaparan."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongin.

"Aku mau memetik apel dari dalam hutan, lumayan untuk menambah rasa makanan mereka. Tunggu sebentar!"

Jongin mengusap kepala salah satu ekor kuda, kemudian menatap Sehun dan berlari ke dalam hutan di samping perkemahan mereka. Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan senyuman miring khasnya, kemudian kembali mengatur pakan rumput kuda mereka.

"Hai, Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati seorang Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaun cokelat khas miliknya. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian melambai sejenak padanya.

"Hai juga, Kyung!"sahut Sehun.

"Sibuk sendiri? Jongin mana?"tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun menatap hutan di depannya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah hutan itu.

"Mengambil apel di dalam hutan untuk pakan kuda ini."ucap Sehun, kemudian satu tangannya mengusap kepala seekor kuda.

"Kuda kalian yang paling gagah di antara kuda-kuda yang lain."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap ke kuda-kuda lain yang ada di tenda lain.

"Mungkin karena perbedaan perawatan. Jongin yang menyarankanku untuk merawat kuda-kuda ini dengan rajin, agar mereka bisa jadi gagah dan perkasa di medan perang."ucap Sehun, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Dia Penunggang Kuda Celtic."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Kau sudah tahu soal itu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Dia bercerita banyak soal kaum yang sudah punah itu padaku kemarin. Tidak mengherankan juga, sih. Dia pandai berkuda, menjinakkan kuda, merawat kuda, dan juga pandai bertarung walau dia adalah prajurit baru. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah keturunan Penunggang Kuda Celtic."ucap Kyungsoo, dengan satu tangan lentiknya mengusap kepala seekor kuda yang tengah mengunyah rumput.

"Apa sehebat itukah?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Kyungsoo yang kemudian menatapnya.

"Kaum Penunggang Kuda Celtic. Setiap keturunannya unik. Seorang anak dari kaum penunggang kuda itu, akan mahir berkuda bahkan sebelum ia bisa berjalan. Keahlian bertempur sudah diasah semenjak mereka masih berumur 3 tahunan, dan pembangunan taktik sudah dilatih semenjak mereka menginjak usia dimana mereka sudah bisa berbicara. Refleks anak-anak kaum itu sudah ditajamkan semenjak mereka lahir, dengan naluri bertahan dan juga kemampuan _survival_. Pedang, api, dan tombak adalah peralatan sehari-hari mereka. Berburu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dan kuda adalah sahabat mereka."jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun cukup terpana dengan penjelasan itu.

"Tidak heran jika Jongin memiliki semua keahlian itu walau dia adalah prajurit baru."gumam Sehun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu begitu banyak tentang kaum ini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengusap kepala kuda di hadapannya, memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. _Benar. Kenapa aku bisa tahu begitu banyak soal kaum ini?_ ; batin Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tahu saja. Kaum itu sangat legendaris, semua orang menceritakan kisah kehebatan mereka. Sayang, Saxon melenyapkan segalanya."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Saxon? Apa hubungannya kaum Penunggang Kuda Celtic dengan Saxon?"tanya Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo menengok ke arahnya.

"Saxon-lah yang memusnahkan kaum penunggang kuda itu. Jongin adalah keturunan terakhir mereka."

Sehun terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedikit terluka, kemudian tersenyum miris. Ia jadi ingat betul setiap cerita Jongin kemarin, membuatnya prihatin sekaligus salut terhadap _namja_ itu.

"Jongin tidak ingat siapa orangtuanya, tetapi dia ingat bahwa ibunya yang menyelamatkannya dari kaum Saxon itu. Aku ada di sana saat penyerangan itu berlangsung, tapi aku sendiri tidak ingat kronologisnya karena aku terlalu syok dan semua berlalu begitu cepat. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali."jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun mengerjap kaget.

"Seburuk itukah?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin lebih buruk lagi."

"HALO, _GUYS_!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang datang ke arah mereka dengan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa. Dalam dekapannya, banyak sekali apel-apel kemerahan yang manis dan siap untuk dimakan. Ia berjalan ke depan kedua kuda mereka, kemudian menaruh apel-apel itu di tanah.

"Mereka akan suka apel ini! Ini manis!"ucap Jongin antusias, kemudian meraih satu buah apel dan menyodorkannya pada kuda miliknya.

Kedua kuda itu mengendus keberadaan apel, mendekatkan kepala mereka ke tangan Jongin. Jongin meraih satu apel lagi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, kemudian memberikannya kepada masing-masing kuda. Kuda-kuda itu mengendus apel tersebut, barulah memakannya dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menepuk kedua kepala kuda itu dengan raut wajah bangga.

" _Good boys_!"puji Jongin kepada kuda-kuda itu.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit percaya. Seorang yang ramah, berhati baik, setia, dan cerdas seperti Jongin adalah keturunan terakhir dari kaumnya? Sehun tak dapat membayangkan betapa beratnya ujian yang dialami Jongin pada masa lalunya. Sehun miris rasanya, melihat senyuman hangat Jongin yang benar-benar lebar, padahal masa lalunya begitu kelam dan rumit. Jongin berhak membenci kehidupan, tetapi _namja_ itu tidak pernah membencinya–sekali pun tidak.

Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan Sehun pada Jongin, kemudian menatap Jongin yang tengah menyuapkan apel-apel manis kemerahan itu pada kuda-kuda mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, namun tidak terlihat.

 _Beban seberat apa yang selama ini kau tempa sendirian dengan pundakmu, Jongin?_..

-XOXO-

Sehun tengah mengikatkan tali pada tendanya agar lebih kuat. Jongin tengah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, membahas tentang busur panah Kyungsoo yang patah karena terbanting.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh, kemudian gerakannya mengikat tali pun terdiam. Ia menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bingung yang kentara.

Kris berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan yakin–entah yakin karena apa.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Empat mata."ucap Kris, mantap.

"Tidak bisakah kita berbicara di sini? Aku sedang mengeratkan tali tendaku."ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk tali tendanya yang belum selesai sepenuhnya.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Sehun, berharap _namja_ itu mau mengikutinya untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

"Tidak bisa. Ini urusan pribadi."ucap Kris, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Bicarakan saja di sini."ucap Sehun, menatap Kris dengan pandangan heran sekaligus bingung.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan itu, kemudian saling berpandangan. Mereka pun bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kris, yang kini memperlihatkan raut wajah yakin. Kris memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Jongin mengerti raut wajah Kris yang satu itu. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan cara Kris memejamkan mata seperti tadi.

Kris ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya, Kris membuka matanya, menatap mata Sehun dengan mantap. Sehun merinding. Ia menangkap kilat mata tajam, mantap, dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang aneh–sudah lama ia tidak menangkap tatapan seperti itu.

Kasih sayang.

.

.

"Aku adalah kakakmu, Sehun."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Hahaha! Akhirnya jati diri Kris terungkap yess!**

 **Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, HAW suka banget sama perwatakan Jongin dan Sehun di FF ini. Jongin itu kelewat sabar, tapi dia juga banyak bersyukur dan selalu ramah sama orang.**

 **Di sini, Sehun bener2 bestfriend material banget. Jongin sedih, dia khawatir dan ikutan sedih. Jongin seneng, dia ikutan seneng. Berharap punya sahabat setia sepenanggungan kayak Sehun huhu /kalo ada bagi satu plis**

 **Oke deh! Lanjut aja yuk! REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously (Chapter 8) :**_

 _Jongin menatap Kris, yang kini memperlihatkan raut wajah yakin. Kris memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Jongin mengerti raut wajah Kris yang satu itu. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan cara Kris memejamkan mata seperti tadi._

 _Kris ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelahnya, Kris membuka matanya, menatap mata Sehun dengan mantap. Sehun merinding. Ia menangkap kilat mata tajam, mantap, dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang aneh–sudah lama ia tidak menangkap tatapan seperti itu._

 _Kasih sayang._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku adalah kakakmu, Sehun."_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 9_

Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo termenung mendengarnya. Kris menghela nafas berat, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun.

"Aku adalah kakakmu, Sehun. Kevin."ucap Kris, memperjelas perkataannya sebelumnya.

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, yang tampak tidak percaya. Wajah itu menyiratkan beribu pertanyaan, dan Jongin tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti itu. Jongin menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Hun?"tanya Jongin.

SRET!

Jongin kaget bukan main.

Sehun baru saja menepis tangannya.

"Ka-kau.. apa?"kaget Sehun, tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku adalah kakakmu, Hun. Aku adalah Kevin."ucap Kris, menatap Sehun dengan yakin.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Tanpa _namja_ itu sadari, ia sudah berjalan mundur dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun, tetapi Sehun tetap menolak untuk mendekati Kris.

"Tidak mungkin! Kevin sudah mati! Dia sudah mati!"pekik Sehun, mulai histeris.

"Sehun.."gumam Kyungsoo, menatap Sehun dengan prihatin.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! KEVIN SUDAH MATI DAN DIA TAKKAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

"SEHUN!"

Setelah berteriak begitu kerasnya–sampai-sampai prajurit lain menoleh karena mendengarnya, Sehun berlari ke dalam hutan di samping perkemahan prajurit. Kris menatap kepergian Sehun dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Letnan Kris."

Kris menoleh dengan lesu, begitu mendapati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya. Keduanya menuntut penjelasan dari Kris, dan Kris menarik nafas pelan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada kami."ucap Jongin, tegas.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Jongin menatap Kris dengan pancaran mata mantap, dan kemudian ia mendekati Kris.

"Sehun adalah sahabatku. Selama ini ia telah mendoakan kakaknya yang telah gugur dalam peperangan! Dia berdoa, berharap kakaknya bahagia di atas sana!"pekik Jongin, mulai menyalurkan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Jongin, sudahlah."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik satu tangan Jongin yang semakin mendekati Kris.

"Nanti dulu, Kyung."elak Jongin, kemudian menatap Kris dengan sengit.

Jongin mendekati Kris yang bahkan tidak berminat untuk bergerak. Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan letnan di hadapannya.

"KAU HANYA AKAN MENAMBAH LUKA DI HATINYA! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU ITU?"

Kris dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terkaget, ketika mendengar teriakan Jongin. Terutama Kris. Jongin tidak pernah meninggikan suara sebelumnya, apalagi kepada seseorang yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi darinya di infanteri.

Tapi nyatanya, Jongin baru saja berteriak padanya.

"Sehun berdoa dengan khidmat, berharap kakaknya bisa mendampinginya dari atas sana dan terus mengawasinya! Tapi apa? Doanya selama ini sia-sia! Kau bahkan tidak memunculkan batang hidungmu sedari lama! Kenapa kau berbohong pada Sehun, hah? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau adalah Kevin?"ucap Jongin, menyemburkan banyak pertanyaan pada Kris yang diam tak berkutik.

"Jongin, sudahlah."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin erat.

"Kau melukainya. Dia merasa terkhianati! Sehun tidak pernah berharap kau masih hidup, tapi ternyata kau muncul begitu saja! Kemana saja kau selama ini dalam hidupnya?"tanya Jongin, dengan wajahnya yang mengeras akibat marah.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jongin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkaget. Kris hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nanar.

Tentu saja dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

"Aku hanya takut dia tidak mau menerimaku lagi."ucap Kris, lirih.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Kyungsoo mengusap kedua lengan Jongin, berusaha menghilangkan amarah _namja_ itu. Kris menatap Jongin dengan tangan terkepal, dan wajahnya menyiratkan beribu emosi yang berusaha dia telan bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak mau dia menolak kehadiranku. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dari jauh. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti oleh kedatanganku pasca penyerangan Saxon itu."jelas Kris, lirih.

"Tapi kenapa, Kris? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini? Sehun sangat menyayangi Kevin, Kris. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Kenapa kau tidak muncul saja? Kau malah menambah luka di hatinya."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Jongin menggeleng, tidak habis pikir. Airmata sudah mengaliri wajahnya juga, membayangkan luka pada hati Sehun akibat kehilangan sosok seorang kakak yang begitu dicintainya. Jongin tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Temui Sehun. Minta maaf padanya, dan jelaskan segala hal yang terjadi sejelas-jelasnya."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Kris menatap Jongin. Jongin mengangguk, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin, kemudian beralih pada Kris. Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan nanar, dan Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan prihatin.

" _Good luck_."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap Jongin dan berlari menghampiri _namja_ itu.

Keduanya meninggalkan Kris, yang dilanda beribu emosi karena penolakan Sehun.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tenda Jongin. Ia menarik nafas pelan, kemudian berjalan melintasi beberapa tali temali yang saling terkait–tali penguat tenda. Kyungsoo berjalan ke belakang tenda. Setelah berhasil sampai di belakang tenda, ia terdiam.

Jongin duduk membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah hutan yang berada di bawah bukit perkemahan mereka.

Kyungsoo berdehem, membuat Jongin agak menoleh. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Gaunnya yang panjang melambai mengikuti angin, membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin anggun.

"Mau ditemani?"tanya Kyungsoo, lembut.

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya. Kyungsoo merapikan rok gaunnya, kemudian duduk di samping Jongin. Ia mendekap kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, menatap _namja_ di sampingnya.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo duga. _Namja_ itu sudah berlinangan airmata.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik nafas berat, kemudian menghembuskannya berat juga. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Sore sudah menjelang, jadi terlihat raut jingga di ufuk barat sana.

"Jongin, kau tidak salah apa-apa."ucap Kyungsoo, berusaha agar Jongin mau angkat bicara.

"Sehun tidak layak mendapatkan hidup menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin. Jongin masih belum mau menatapnya, dan jejak airmata baru terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Jongin duduk seraya bersila, kemudian mengusap kedua tangannya perlahan–membuat sensasi hangat dengan tangannya.

"Dia kuat, baik, benar-benar prajurit ideal. Aku sangat mengagumi keberanian Sehun. Dia setia kawan. Dia keras, dan dia juga terlatih. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Sehun punya hidup sebegitu keras, dan aku semakin tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya hadir untuk menghancurkan segala mimpinya."jelas Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Kris hadir untuk melengkapi doa Sehun, bukan untuk menghancurkannya."elak Kyungsoo, digelengi Jongin.

"Tidak, dia menghancurkannya. Menghancurkannya dengan keras."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sedikit penasaran. Kenapa _namja_ itu berbicara seperti itu? Memangnya, apa efek dari kehadiran Kris pada Sehun? _Sehun pasti sudah bercerita banyak padanya_ ; batin Kyungsoo.

"Sehun selalu berdoa sebelum ia tidur. _Aku harap, kakakku bahagia di atas sana, kelak menyambutku ketika aku gugur di medan perang_. Dia sangat berharap kebahagiaan mutlak diraih kakaknya di atas sana, dan dia tidak pernah sekali pun berhenti berdoa. Dia sangat mencintai kakaknya, Kevin."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, kemudian menatap Jongin. Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar. Jongin menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kris hadir sebagai Letnan Kris dalam hidupnya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia membuka kedoknya sebagai seorang Kevin. Tentu Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak suka dibohongi, tidak suka dikhianati. Sehun ingin Kevin. Dia tidak ingin Kris, dan Kris sudah menghancurkan segala pengharapannya selama ini."jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan prihatin, kemudian meraih tangan kiri Jongin dan mengusapnya lembut. Jongin menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangnya, kemudian beralih pada sosok _yeoja_ itu.

Jongin tak pernah menghitung sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo hadir untuk menghiburnya dalam segala kesulitan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kisah masa lalu Sehun dengan Kevin, aku tidak tahu apapun. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa Sehun masih memiliki satu hal ini. Satu hal yang dipunyai oleh semua orang di dunia, termasuk juga olehmu, Jongin."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap tepat ke dalam mata elang Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan luka di sana. Luka yang bahkan bukan disebabkan oleh Jongin, tapi berdampak besar bagi _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, berusaha menghibur Jongin sebisanya.

Ia begitu menyadari bahwa rasa sayang Jongin kepada sahabatnya Sehun sebegitu besarnya.

.

.

"Sehun.. dia pasti masih memiliki rasa sayang terhadap kakaknya. Sejahat apapun Kris, aku tahu bahwa Sehun masih mengharapkan Kris atau Kevin untuk hadir dalam hidupnya. Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Sehun, dengan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Kris. Cepat atau lambat, masalah ini akan selesai."

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan besar Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin menarik nafas pelan, kemudian kembali menatap wajah _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa, Jongin sangat betah menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu keibuan.

"Kau benar."ucap Jongin, disusul oleh senyuman samar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Biarkan Sehun dan Kris menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

-XOXO-

Malam menyapa.

Beberapa prajurit tampak mondar-mandir, dengan beberapa panci dan bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka nantinya. Beberapa _yeoja_ pelayan istana tidak lupa membantu mereka menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau kupas apel ini? Kulitnya dipisah, ya! Nanti mau dijadikan cemilan."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekeranjang apel merah pada Jongin, dan _namja_ itu menerima apel itu. Jongin meraih pisau tajam yang ada dalam kantung celananya, kemudian bersiap untuk mengupas kulit apel itu.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengusik Jongin, membuat Jongin agak kaget. Jongin menatap _yeoja_ itu, dan Kyungsoo menatap pisau Jongin. Kyungsoo pun ber- _facepalm_ ria pada Jongin.

"Kau yakin, tidak mau mencuci pisau itu dulu? Itu makanan, bukan rumput untuk kudamu."ucap Kyungsoo, datar.

Jongin menatap pisau di tangannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan terkekeh penuh salah tingkah. Jongin menaruh apel itu kembali ke dalam keranjang, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju sumber air perkemahan tersebut.

" _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar.."gumam Jongin, mengingat Kyungsoo yang menginterupsinya tadi.

Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah saluran air, kemudian menatap pisaunya dan mencucinya di sana. Ia meraih sebuah daun bersih di sekitarnya, kemudian menggosok pisau itu dengan daunnya.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin terdiam, kemudian berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang. Jongin mengernyit heran, kemudian membuang daun di tangannya dan mengantungi pisaunya kembali. Ia berjalan menuju sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

Kris menghampirinya, dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, letnan?"tanya Jongin, heran.

"Sehun, Sehun!"pekik Kris dengan nada cemas–kecemasannya tertular pada Jongin.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"tanya Jongin, khawatir.

.

.

"Dia belum kembali dari hutan! Dia tidak ada dimanapun!"

-XOXO-

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Sepasang kaki yang gagah tampak melintasi hutan belantara yang gelap itu, menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah gundah. Wajahnya berlinangan airmata sedari tadi siang, dan tidak ada satu pun niatan baginya untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap jalan setapak yang ia tengah lewati.

"Kevin sudah mati. Dia sudah mati, Sehun. Dia sedang menunggumu di atas, menunggumu untuk gugur di medan perang."gumam Sehun, dengan tangan sesekali memegangi pohon di sekitarnya.

Beberapa kali Sehun menginjak dedaunan yang berguguran. Hutan itu terasa kelam, dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Sehun tidak peduli apakah dia tersesat atau tidak–dia hanya ingin menjauh dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sehun terdiam. Ia berdiri diam, mendengarkan sekitarnya dengan seksama. Ia takut ia salah dengar, tapi dia yakin dia tidak salah.

Sehun yakin sekali bahwa dia mendengar suara tapak kaki orang lain.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_ ; batin Sehun. Sehun melanjutkan jalannya, sesekali melintasi daun-daun yang menutupi jalan setapak tersebut.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar lagi langkah kaki.

Sehun masih melanjutkan jalannya, namun dengan telinga yang ditajamkan. Perlahan, tangannya merambat ke arah saku celananya–untuk meraih pisau miliknya. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara itu muncul dan hilang secara bergantian, membuat Sehun kebingungan.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, terdengar berat–Sehun yakin bahwa sosok itu mengenakan sepatu _boots_ besar.

Perlahan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Pisau yang tajam sudah ada di tangannya. Sehun menengok ke belakang.

BUAGH!

"ARGH!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghantam Sehun dengan tongkat besi yang besar dan panjang. Tongkat itu menghantam kepala Sehun, membuat _namja_ itu linglung dan terjatuh di atas tanah seketika. Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tongkat tersebut, merasakan sekelilingnya yang mulai pudar.

BUAGH!

"ARGH!"pekik Sehun lagi, merasakan pukulan yang menghantam tulang rusuknya.

BUAGH! BUAGH!

 _Namja_ itu tidak berhenti memukuli tubuhnya, membuat Sehun terus mengerang kesakitan. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada pisau tajam Sehun yang terjatuh di dekatnya.

"HIYAAAAAHHH!"

CRASH!

Sebelum lawannya itu menyerangnya lagi dengan tongkat, Sehun sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk meraih pisaunya dan langsung menusukkannya pada perut _namja_ itu. Sehun menarik kerah _namja_ itu, bertumpu padanya agar bisa berdiri lagi. Sehun menatap _namja_ di hadapannya, kemudian terkaget.

 _Namja_ itu memiliki kumis dan janggut yang tebal, dengan rambut kepang yang sangat khas.

Kaum Saxon.

"Sa-Saxon?"gumam Sehun, kaget.

CRASH!

Sehun menarik pisaunya dari perut _namja_ itu, menatap _namja_ itu dengan kaget. Mulut _namja_ itu mulai mengalirkan darah, dan dia menatap Sehun dengan kaget bukan main. _Namja_ itu jatuh terduduk di atas lututnya. Sehun berjalan mundur perlahan, berusaha menjauh darinya.

DUAGH!

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seseorang berdiri di belakang Sehun. Sosok itu langsung menghantam punggung Sehun dengan brutal.

BUGH!

Dan akhirnya, Sehun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pisau tajamnya pun terhempas ke tanah.

BUGH!

Prajurit Saxon yang tadi menyerang Sehun pun terjatuh di atas tanah dengan tubuh tengkurap, dan tidak lagi bergerak.

"Kita kehilangan satu prajurit. Lagi."

 _Namja_ yang tadi menyerang Sehun bergumam.

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang _namja_ keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon. _Namja_ itu memiliki garis ketampanan yang kentara, namun dengan luka-luka di wajah dan juga pakaian kulit hewannya yang khas. _Namja_ itu menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Masukkan dia ke dalam karung. Prajurit kita yang mati itu akan menjadi pesan bagi mereka agar tidak main-main dengan kita."ucap _namja_ itu, yang tak lain adalah Peter Park.

 _Namja_ yang tadi ia suruh pun mengangguk, kemudian meraih karung yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan langsung memasukkan tubuh Sehun ke dalam karung itu.

PRIIT!

Peter meniupkan jari tangannya, memberi isyarat.

Beberapa orang keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Peter. Mereka adalah para Saxon. Prajurit-prajurit Saxon itu pun berjalan ke arah _namja_ yang tadi membawa karung, membantunya untuk memasukkan tubuh Sehun ke sana. Setelah Sehun berhasil dimasukkan ke dalam sana, mereka pun menggotongnya bersama.

Peter menatap prajuritnya yang tadi tewas di tangan Sehun, dengan tangan terkepal. Pancaran matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan memasang ekspresi datar dan dingin.

"Akan kubalas kau, Marseilles.."

-XOXO-

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Begitu mendengar salah satu prajuritnya tidak ada, para prajurit Paris pun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka rela meninggalkan makan malam mereka, kemudian berjalan memasuki hutan. Beberapa prajurit membawa lentera di tangan mereka, agar hutan itu bisa diterangi dengan baik.

"SEHUNN! SEHUN!"

Jongin berteriak ke segala arah, memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Kyungsoo setia berjalan di sampingnya, memegangi lentera yang dititipkan Jongin padanya.

"Kyungsoo, firasatku buruk. Aku tidak yakin Sehun baik-baik saja."gumam Jongin, dengan wajah khawatir.

"Teruslah mencari."ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan kanan Jongin, kemudian mengenggamnya erat. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, namun ia membalas genggaman itu dengan lebih erat. Mereka terus berjalan, mencari Sehun.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan semakin ke dalam, dan prajurit lain sudah berpencar. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melihat ke sisi lain hutan, mencari Sehun.

"Kau tidak takut di hutan ini?"tanya Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak takut."ucap Kyungsoo, mantap.

Jongin terus berjalan, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kekhawatiran mereka semakin terasa, dan Jongin benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk yang melandanya.

"Tunggu dulu."

Jongin berhenti berjalan, dan Kyungsoo pun demikian. Jongin menatap lentera pada tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian merebutnya. Ia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan ke depan. Ia menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya Tuhan.."

Jongin berlari ke arah _sesuatu_ itu, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya. Jongin menaruh lenteranya di atas tanah, kemudian meraih benda itu.

Seonggok tubuh mayat.

Jongin meraih kedua pundak mayat itu, kemudian mendorongnya sekuat tenaga agar bisa membuat mayat itu menjadi terlentang. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin, kemudian membantunya.

BRUK!

Tubuh mayat itu pun berbalik. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkaget bukan main, ketika melihat mayat itu.

"Saxon?"kaget Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengendarkan pandangannya, kemudian berdiri. Ia menatap tanah di sekeliling prajurit Saxon itu, kemudian memicingkan matanya ketika melihat suatu benda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah benda itu.

Kyungsoo menangkup mulutnya dengan kaget, dan tangan satunya meraih benda itu dengan gemetar.

Itu pisau dengan gagang berpahat, dengan darah yang melapisinya.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian segera berdiri. Ia meraih lentera di sampingnya, kemudian berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menangkup wajahnya, kemudian memperlihatkan pisau itu pada Jongin.

"I-ini kan.."

 _._

" _Pisau siapa itu?"_

" _Punyaku."_

 _._

"I-ini pisau Sehun!"pekik Jongin, begitu mengingat pahatan pada gagang pisau tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir, dan Jongin menatap prajurit Saxon yang tewas di belakangnya. Dia mendekati prajurit itu, kemudian mencocokkan darah pada prajurit itu dengan darah pada pisau itu.

"Sehun pasti pernah kemari. Dia menyerang prajurit ini."gumam Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup ketakutan sekarang, dengan kecemasan yang melanda. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Tapi naas, Sehun tidak akan menjawab panggilan Jongin.

"Jongin, bagaimana kalau para Saxon menculiknya?"

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin, menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih pada pisau berdarah di tangannya. Genggamannya pada pisau itu mengerat, seiring dengan rasa takutnya yang kentara.

Saking takut dan khawatirnya, Jongin meneteskan airmata.

"Sehun.."

Ya, Sehun telah diculik oleh para Saxon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Hahaha! Kok jadi rumit gini yaa? Well, Sehun diculik itu tuh biar dibawa ke rumah HAW /eh**

 **Pada penasaran sama lanjutannya? Apa Sehun bakal selamat dari para Saxon? Bagaimana nasib Kris dan kisah cinta KaiSoo?**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan FAVOURITE yaaa! HAW bakal terus update cerita ini!**

 **Dan secara pribadi HAW mengupdate FF ini untuk Bakkichot yang telah menunggu :) Makasih banyak untuk dukungannya yaa :) /bow**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously (Chapter 9) :**_

" _Jongin, bagaimana kalau para Saxon menculiknya?"_

 _Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin, menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih pada pisau berdarah di tangannya. Genggamannya pada pisau itu mengerat, seiring dengan rasa takutnya yang kentara._

 _Saking takut dan khawatirnya, Jongin meneteskan airmata._

" _Sehun.."_

 _Ya, Sehun telah diculik oleh para Saxon._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 10_

BRAK!

Lorong istana itu sunyi, dengan suara bantingan pintu yang kentara. Tiga orang berjalan dalam lorong itu dengan cepat, wajah mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kemarahan dalam waktu bersamaan. Karpet merah yang mereka lintasi, dengan setiap patung-patung prajurit dan pilar-pilar lorong, menjadi saksi bisu kecemasan mereka yang kentara.

BRAK!

Kris membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kasar, kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tuan Andrew dan Nathan yang mengikutinya pun tampak sangat khawatir. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, menandakan betapa ia cemas berlebihan.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa orang lain.

"Letnan Kris."

Kris menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kris. Kedua tangannya menangkup suatu benda yang sudah diselimuti kain merah. Kris berjalan ke arah Jongin, kemudian membuka kain merah tersebut perlahan.

Sebuah pisau dengan gagang berpahat yang berlumuran darah pun muncul di hadapannya.

"Sehun.."gumam Kris, lirih.

Jongin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang kembali menyeruak keluar. Kris mengambil alih pisau itu, mengusapnya dengan tangannya–tidak peduli apakah darah pada pisau itu berpindah pada jari tangannya atau tidak. Kris menatap pisau itu dengan perasaan gundah.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia mendekap lengan kanan Jongin, kemudian menatap Kris dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan keseriusan. Perlahan, ia mengusap lengan Jongin–menghiburnya.

"Jongin dan aku menemukan pisau itu di samping tubuh seorang Saxon yang berlumuran darah. Di tanah sekitarnya, terlihat sekali bekas-bekas perlawanan, dan kami percaya Sehun ada di sana. Dari situasinya, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun diculik oleh para Saxon."jelas Kyungsoo, menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya secara rinci.

"Apa.. kalian tidak menemukan siapapun di sana?"tanya Kris, dengan nada yang mulai bergetar–terlihat sekali bahwa ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf, tidak ada."jawab Kyungsoo, lirih.

Kris mengangguk pelan, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan perlahan. Ia menatap pisau yang tengah ia genggam. Airmata Kris sudah tak bisa ditampung lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi pisau tersebut.

"Kris, sudahlah."gumam Tuan Andrew, seraya mendekatinya dan mengusap punggung Kris dengan bersahabat.

"Tuan Andrew, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi."gumam Kris, lirih.

"Kami mengerti."

Jenderal Vincent berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan sama cemasnya, dan satu tangannya menepuk kepala Kris dengan bersahabat. Kyungsoo membawakan Kris sebuah kursi, dan Tuan Andrew membantu Kris duduk di atasnya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar syok dengan kejadian ini.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahunya. Seharusnya aku tidak bicara begitu. Seharusnya aku tidak melukai perasaannya. Seharusnya–"

"Kris, sudahlah."ucap Tuan Andrew, memotong gumaman Kris.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membawa Sehun kembali?"tanya Nathan, membuka suaranya.

"Kita harus minta persetujuan Raja Marseilles dulu. Kita harus berunding dengannya."ucap Jenderal Vincent, diangguki Tuan Andrew.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita bicarakan dengan Raja Marseilles sesegera mungkin."ucap Jongin, mantap.

Para prajurit plus Kyungsoo itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu, segera menuju ke ruangan utama dimana Raja Marseilles selalu duduk di atas singgasananya.

-XOXO-

"Salah satu prajurit kita diculik?"

Terdengar ucapan kaget Raja Marseilles. Jenderal Vincent mengangguk penuh hormat, kemudian menatap sang raja dengan rasa sungkan yang kentara.

"Kami ingin merundingkan jalan terbaik untuk permasalahan ini dengan anda, wahai raja."ucap Jenderal Vincent, diangguki Raja Marseilles.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang menculik prajurit kita itu?"tanya Raja Marseilles.

"Saxon."jawab Jongin, tegas.

Raja Marseilles terdiam mendengar jawaban Jongin, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap seluruh prajurit-prajurit andalannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi mahkotanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap mereka dengan pancaran penuh kewibawaan.

"Kurasa.. tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"tanya Kris, dengan nada tidak percaya yang kentara.

"Kris, jaga omonganmu. Sopanlah sedikit."tegas Jenderal Vincent.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Raja Marseilles, yang mulai enggan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kris. Pisau milik Sehun masih ada dalam genggamannya, dan Kris hanya menatap raja terhormat di hadapannya dengan pandangan kaget yang luar biasa.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"tanya Kris, kali ini tidak ada lagi rasa sopan santun.

Tuan Andrew menyadari situasi, kemudian menghampiri Kris dan menahan Kris mendekati Raja Marseilles. Tuan Andrew berkali-kali membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada Kris, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"APA TADI KAU BILANG?"

Mereka semua kaget karena Kris berteriak. Raja Marseilles tidak kalah kaget. Dengan penuh kemarahan, sang raja berdiri dari singgasananya, menatap Kris dengan pandangan sengit.

"Aku harap kau mau menjaga nada bicaramu, letnan! Aku adalah rajamu! Kau tidak berhak untuk meninggikan suaramu seperti itu!"ucap sang raja dengan nada tegas yang kentara.

GREP!

"KRISSS!"

Kris mendorong tubuh Tuan Andrew yang menghalanginya, dan dalam gerakan cepat ia meraih kerah baju Raja Marseilles dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar. Raja Marseilles terkaget dengan gerakan Kris, dan Tuan Andrew memekik panik setelahnya.

"APA KAU PIKIR KAU LEBIH PENTING DALAM HIDUPKU, HAH? Prajuritmu ada di sana dan dia membutuhkan pertolongan! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja begitu menyadari bahwa ADIKKU SENDIRILAH YANG BERTARUH HIDUP DAN MATI DALAM KUNGKUNGAN KAUM SAXON!? HAH? Dimana rasa terimakasihmu pada adikku yang telah berperang demi kerajaan, hah? DIMANA RASA TERIMAKASIHMU?"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kris. Jenderal Vincent dan Raja Marseilles kaget mendengarnya. Kris memiliki adik? Dan Sehun adalah adiknya? Raja Marseilles menahan nafasnya, kemudian beradu tatap dengan Kris. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika.

Kris tampak menyeramkan, namun dengan airmata yang mengalir secara beringas pada wajahnya. Kerapuhan ada dalam sorot mata itu, dan ketakutan menguasainya begitu kuat.

"Dia adikku, raja.. Dia adikku dan AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MENDERITA BEGITU SAJA DI SANA!"

"Kris, lepaskan!"pekik Tuan Andrew, dengan nada tegas.

BRAK!

Setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Andrew, Kris segera melepas cengkramannya pada kerah sang raja dengan kasar, membuat Raja Marseilles terjatuh di atas singgasananya dengan keras.

"Argh.."desis sang raja begitu menyadari punggungnya yang sakit terantuk singgasananya sendiri.

Tuan Andrew menghampiri Kris, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris perlahan. Nafas Kris tersengal-sengal, ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Raja Marseilles menatap raut wajah Kris yang benar-benar memilukan, dan Kris menundukkan kepalanya–keputus-asaan ada di sana.

Jongin–yang sedari tadi hanya diam–pun maju perlahan, menghampiri Raja Marseilles. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kebingungan. Raja Marseilles menyadari Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ itu serius.

Dan setelahnya, semuanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Raja Marseilles. Ia menunduk dengan penuh hormat. Jongin memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas pelan.

SRING

Ia menarik pedang kesayangannya dari sabuknya, kemudian menaruhnya di depan dirinya. Bagian tajam pedang itu menghadap ke lantai, dan Jongin memegang pedang itu dengan mantap.

"Dengan segala hormat, Raja Marseilles Yang Agung. Saya Jongin menghadap anda dengan penuh keseganan. Saya akan mengabdikan diri saya sepenuhnya dalam infanteri dan kerajaan ini, dan izinkan saya untuk bertolak ke negeri Saxon untuk menjemput kawan saya yang terjebak di sana. Saya tidak membutuhkan pasukan apapun. Saya akan menghadapi semuanya. Yang saya butuhkan hanyalah restu darimu, wahai baginda."

Kris dan Tuan Andrew menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat, sedetik kemudian tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongin. Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau menatap wajah Raja Marseilles.

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin membuat Raja Marseilles tersentuh.

Kris menatap Jongin, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dengan mantap. Ia berdiri di samping Jongin, menatap Raja Marseilles dengan pancaran mantap dan penuh harapan–berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Setelahnya–sama seperti Jongin–ia berlutut di hadapan Raja Marseilles, kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menaruhnya di hadapan sang raja.

Raja Marseilles bangun, kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka. Tongkat bangsawannya setia pada tangan kanannya, dengan tangan kirinya yang mengangkat jubahnya yang panjang. Ia berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan Kris, menatap keduanya bergantian.

Setelahnya, ia mengangkat tongkat bangsawannya, dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Jongin dan Kris berturut-turut.

"Dengan ini, aku restui kalian untuk bertolak ke negeri Saxon, menjemput kawan kalian yang terjebak di sana. Kuberkati kalian, prajurit hebat Paris yang selalu menjunjung kesetia-kawanan dan perdamaian. Tuhan memberkati kalian, dan Paris mendukung kalian."

Kris dan Jongin mendongak ketika mendengar ucapan Raja Marseilles, dan mendapati senyum pada wajah sang raja. Kris serta merta berdiri, menatap sang raja dengan pancaran kaget. Raja Marseilles tersenyum menatap Kris, kemudian mengusap kedua pundaknya.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab terhadap adikmu. Kembalilah dengan selamat. Kalian boleh membawa setengah pasukan untuk menyelamatkannya."ucap Raja Marseilles, mantap.

GREP!

Sejurus kemudian, Kris mendekap sang raja dengan erat. Raja Marseilles lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh Kris.

"Terimakasih banyak, raja. Maafkan aku.."bisik Kris, lirih.

Raja Marseilles tersenyum lembut, mengusap punggung Kris dengan bersahabat. Sang raja mengangguk dalam dekapan itu, berusaha menenangkan Kris.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku menarik ucapanku padamu sebelumnya."ucap sang raja.

Kris melepas dekapannya, menatap sang raja dengan penuh hormat. Jongin berdiri, menatap Raja Marseilles dengan senyuman di atas tangisnya. Sang raja menepuk pundak Jongin, menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Kau akan jadi prajurit yang hebat, Jongin."gumam sang raja.

Jongin mengangguk mantap, dan sang raja membalas anggukan itu dengan senyuman. Raja Marseilles berbalik, menatap Jenderal Vincent yang setia berdiri di samping singgasananya.

"Panggilkan prajurit-prajurit terbaikmu, Vincent. Kumpulkan mereka kemari. Panggil Theodore. Aku akan membuat surat jalan untuk kalian."titah sang raja, diangguki Jenderal Vincent.

"Baik, raja."

Raja Marseilles berjalan ke arah singgasananya, kemudian berbalik dan menghempas jubah kebesarannya. Ia menatap prajurit-prajurit di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum. Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar berterimakasih atas kebijaksanaan raja agung di hadapannya.

"Persiapkan perbekalan kalian. Malam ini kalian akan langsung berangkat ke negeri Saxon."

-XOXO-

BUAGH! BUAGH!

"ARGHHHH!"

Seorang _namja_ tampak diikat di sebuah tiang, dengan kedua tangannya dirantai dan ditarik ke atas–membuat tubuhnya seperti digantung. Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menapaki tanah, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

BUAGH!

"Itu adalah hukuman pada kalian yang telah memusnahkan setengah pasukanku!"

 _Namja_ yang dirantai itu–yang tak lain adalah Sehun–mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan juga tubuh _half-naked_ -nya yang dipenuhi darah dan memar. Seorang _namja_ berjalan dari balik kegelapan sudut ruangan, menatapnya dengan tajam.

Peter Park.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu. Tapi, berhubung karena kau adalah anggota pasukan Paris, maka aku menculikmu. Walau aku sendiri tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya aku menculikmu."ucap _namja_ itu, kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun menatap Peter dengan pandangan sengit. Walau ia sudah dilukai dan disiksa habis-habisan, pancaran mata kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan tetap terpancar dengan mantap dari mata itu. Peter ber- _smirk_ ria.

 _Nyali bocah ini boleh juga_..

"Siksa dia lagi!"

BUAGH! BUAGH!

Seorang _namja_ bercadar hitam dan berjubah pun langsung maju dan tanpa ba-bi-bu menonjok tubuh Sehun seakan-akan tubuh itu adalah karung jerami yang biasa digunakan prajurit untuk berlatih tinju. Tubuh itu linglung ke belakang, dan kemudian kembali ke depan dan kembali mendapat hajaran telak.

"Aku tinggalkan dia padamu. Kau siksa saja dia sesukamu."ucap Peter, diangguki _namja_ bercadar itu.

Peter menatap Sehun yang tengah menunduk, meringis merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Darah sudah mengalir dari mulutnya, namun tentu Peter Park tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

Peter berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Ia meninggalkan _namja_ bercadar tadi dengan Sehun sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _namja_ di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu memiliki garis mata yang tajam, dengan tubuh cukup tinggi dan kulit sawo matang. Oh, jangan lupakan hidung bangirnya.

Mengingat hidung itu, membuat Sehun teringat seseorang yang familiar.

BUAGH!

"ARGH!"pekik Sehun, ketika _namja_ itu meninjunya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Namja_ itu menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun meringis nyeri. Sehun menatap tepat ke arah mata _namja_ itu dengan satu matanya yang masih sehat–mata lainnya sudah bengkak karena tinjuan _namja_ itu.

"Kau.. mengingatkanku pada seseorang.. cuih!"ucap Sehun, dan diakhiri dengan mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah ke lantai.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa."gumam _namja_ itu, nadanya terdengar dingin dan tajam.

"Kau hanya belum tahu siapa dia."ucap Sehun, lirih.

.

.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau mungkin akan kaget jika menyadarinya."

BUAGH!

Ucapan Sehun itu, membuatnya dihadiahi oleh tinjuan lagi di bagian perutnya. Dan Sehun–sekali lagi–hanya bisa meringis nyeri, meratapi rasa sakit yang didera tubuhnya.

-XOXO-

Jongin berjalan menuju seekor kuda jantan kecokelatan di kandangnya, kemudian berdiri di depannya. Kuda itu menatap Jongin, mengerti bahwa majikannya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita akan selamatkan Sehun. Kita harus selamatkan dia. Aku percaya padamu, kudaku."bisik Jongin.

Kuda itu meringkik pelan, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya ke Jongin. Jongin mengusap kepala kuda itu dengan penuh kelembutan, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Hei."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah dinding kayu. Jongin menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Kau tidak tidur?"tanya Jongin, digelengi Kyungsoo.

"Aku mana bisa tidur. Besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan."ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo terpana akan kekehan Jongin, kemudian menghampiri Jongin dengan gaunnya yang sudah kusam. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Jongin, menatap _namja_ yang masih sibuk mengusap kepala kuda itu.

"Aku selalu memergokimu berbicara empat mata dengan kudamu ini. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Banyak hal. _Random_."jawab Jongin.

"Ceritakan satu."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh renyah.

"Kami sering membicarakan tentang _pertarungan apa yang akan kami hadapi esok hari_. Kami selalu mengantisipasi setiap pertarungan bersama-sama, berbicara dari hati ke hati walau aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengerti atau tidak."jelas Jongin.

"Kenapa harus pertarungan?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tradisi keluargaku, untuk gugur di medan perang. Kakek buyutku, kakekku, pamanku, semuanya gugur di medan perang. Mungkin, pengecualian untuk ayahku yang kejam."ucap Jongin, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

" _But it seems like you don't hate your father_."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menatapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Semua kejadian pahit itu membawaku sampai ke titik ini, momen ini, dimana aku berbicara berdua denganmu di sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin tersenyum samar, kemudian kembali mengusap kepala kudanya. Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin, kemudian menatap empunya lagi. Wajah itu mulai membaik, tidak lagi dilanda stres seperti saat ia memikirkan Sehun. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu. Dia tahu bahwa perasaan ini akan datang.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin, kemudian memegangnya dengan lembut. Jongin terdiam, kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap tepat ke dalam iris cokelat Jongin yang mirip sekali dengan iris miliknya.

"Kita memiliki warna mata yang sama, Jongin."ucap Kyungsoo, disenyumi Jongin.

" _I know_. Tapi, mata milikmu jauh lebih indah dari punyaku. Lebih bulat dan lebih cerah."ucap Jongin–ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekat padanya. Nafas keduanya tertahan. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, hingga akhirnya ia terpojokkan ke dinding kandang itu. Jongin mengunci dirinya dengan kedua tangannya–satu tangan di samping kiri, satu lagi di samping kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya pada kedua lengan kekar Jongin, merasakan otot keras Jongin.

"Bolehkah.. aku.."ucapan Jongin berubah terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo menatap perubahan perilaku Jongin, kemudian terkekeh manis. Rona merah pada wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan manis. Ia mengusap pipi Jongin, satu tangannya lagi ditaruh malas di dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku juga menginginkannya."

.

.

CHU!

Dan kemudian, kedua insan itu berciuman, lembut.

-XOXO-

Kris berdiri di sebuah bukit, menatap pancaran lentera-lentera di bawah bukit sana–pemukiman penduduk kerajaan. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menatap pisau milik Sehun yang tengah ia pegang.

"Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

Kris terdiam, kemudian menoleh ketika mendapati Tuan Andrew yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tuan Andrew tersenyum, kemudian berdiri di samping Kris.

"Tentu, letnan."ucap Kris, dikekehi Tuan Andrew.

"Kau pun seorang letnan, Kris. Jangan terlalu formal padaku."ucap Tuan Andrew, dikekehi Kris.

"Anda adalah inspirasi saya untuk masuk ke dalam infanteri ini, Tuan Andrew."sahut Kris, membuat Tuan Andrew menoleh padanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung. Terimakasih."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tuan Andrew merasakan angin yang berhembus pada wajahnya, memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketika ia menengok lagi ke arah Kris, ia mendapati _namja_ itu telah menitikkan airmata perlahan.

"Menangis akan mengurangi bebanmu."ucap Tuan Andrew, digelengi Kris.

"Seorang tentara tidak boleh menangis. Itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Aku bisa-bisa diacuhkan semua tentara."bisik Kris.

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh?"

Kris menoleh, ketika mendengar sergahan dari Tuan Andrew. Tuan Andrew menatapnya sembari tersenyum bijak, kemudian menatap langit di atasnya.

"Batuan di sungai yang terlihat rapuh ternyata memiliki berlian di dalamnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kelapa yang tergantung jauh di atas dan mustahil dicapai ternyata memiliki air kelapa mujarab, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Hujan yang membasahi tanah kita ternyata memiliki manfaat yang berlimpah, tidak juga ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka yang sulit dan mustahil diraih, ternyata adalah mereka yang berharga dan indah. Mereka yang teracuhkan, ternyata adalah mereka yang memiliki gudang emas. Manusia terkadang terlalu memikirkan standarnya, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa melampaui sedikit standar itu tidaklah buruk. Menangis bukanlah hal yang tabu di dunia ini. Wanita menangis ketika melahirkan, lelaki menangis ketika anak atau istrinya dikebumikan. Semua orang menangis. Kau hanya terpengaruh oleh standarisasi ketentaraan. Menangis bukanlah dosa."

Kris terdiam, mendengar penjelasan bijaksana dari Tuan Andrew. Tuan Andrew menatap Kris, kemudian menepuk pundaknya dengan mantap.

"Kau harus mencontoh Jongin, Kris. Dia menangis di saat dia membutuhkan pertolongan, dia menangis di saat dia terharu, dia menangis di saat ia kehilangan Sehun. Orang seperti itulah, yang akan menjadi penerusku kelak."ucap Tuan Andrew.

Kris terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tuan Andrew menepuk pundak Kris beberapa kali, kemudian berjalan memasuki istana. Angin sepoi-sepoi setia menemaninya.

Meninggalkan Kris yang perlahan-lahan membaik.

-XOXO-

CHU!

"Eumhh..."

Jongin melepas ciumannya dari Kyungsoo, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo menarik nafas juga, kemudian menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengusap kedua pipi Jongin, memintanya untuk menatap ke arah matanya.

"Ini _first kiss_ -mu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatapnya dalam, kemudian mengangguk. Jongin masih mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding itu, mengapit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian mengusap bibir _namja_ itu dengan jari lentiknya. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihai, Jongin. Aku suka."

Jongin terdiam mendengar pujian itu. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin mendekat, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Jongin. Ia menaruh satu tangan Jongin pada pinggangnya, satu tangannya lagi pada dadanya.

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku, Jongin."

Jongin membelalak kaget. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, dan mendapati wajah sayu _yeoja_ itu. Kyungsoo masih memegangi tangan Jongin yang memegang dadanya, dan satu tangannya mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Sentuh aku. Aku menginginkanmu."ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap tangannya yang menyentuh dada Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap wajah _yeoja_ itu. Jongin sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergejolak, ia pun menginginkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, nalurinya sebagai seorang _namja_ bijaksana masih berjalan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang yang bukan hakku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Jongin menarik tangannya dari dada Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo sama sayunya. Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan pada Jongin melalui kedua matanya.

"Kau jauh lebih berharga dari ini, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau merusakmu."ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia menyadari apa yang Jongin katakan, dan mengerti betul. Jongin mencintainya lebih dari apapun, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia juga mencintai Jongin lebih dari segala harta di dunia ini, dan mereka bersyukur bahwa perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk membuka satu rahasia dalam dirinya.

"Jongin, ada yang aku ingin kau tahu."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

"Aku adalah seorang janda."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **HAYAHAAAAYYYYY!**

 **DUHHHHHH AKHIRNYA NGGAK KENA WRITER'S BLOCK LAGI BRUHHHH! WHAT A GIFT!**

 **GIMANA GIMANA GIMANAA? WELL, HAW UDAH NYIAPIN KEJUTAN-KEJUTAN LAINNYAA.**

 **SO, STAY TUNED!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Previously (Chapter 10) :**_

" _Kau jauh lebih berharga dari ini, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau merusakmu."ucap Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia menyadari apa yang Jongin katakan, dan mengerti betul. Jongin mencintainya lebih dari apapun, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia juga mencintai Jongin lebih dari segala harta di dunia ini, dan mereka bersyukur bahwa perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan._

 _Kyungsoo berniat untuk membuka satu rahasia dalam dirinya._

" _Jongin, ada yang aku ingin kau tahu."_

" _Apa itu?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku adalah seorang janda."_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 11_

"Ja.. janda!?"

Jongin terkaget bukan main. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan nanar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jongin terdiam, memikirkan segalanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi kiri Jongin dengan lembut.

" _I'm sorry_.."gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat ke dalam manik matanya, menyelami mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca, airmata menggenangi matanya. Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Jongin.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin, tapi Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan begitu dalam.

CHU!

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. Jongin memajukan wajahnya, dan mencium tepat pada bibirnya!

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat. Satu tangannya mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo, satunya lagi bertumpu pada dinding. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya–membuat airmatanya terjatuh–dan mendekap leher Jongin sama eratnya.

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya, membuat punggung Kyungsoo terantuk pelan dinding. Jongin semakin dalam menciumi Kyungsoo, menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak meremas rambut Jongin, membuatnya berantakan.

"Eunghh..."

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan. Ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Jongin menyadari sinyal itu, kemudian ia melepas ciumannya dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah pekat. Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang panjang bergelombang, menyampirkan poni Kyungsoo ke samping wajahnya.

"Siapa _namja_ yang begitu bodohnya meninggalkan malaikat sepertimu?"tanya Jongin, lirih.

Kyungsoo menangis di hadapan Jongin, tepat setelah Jongin menanyakan itu. Jongin menyeka airmata itu, dengan satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dia kejam dan dia bahkan memperlakukan anak-anaknya buruk. Dia jahat, dia sering menyiksaku, dan dia juga sering mengambil uang di rumah untuk berjudi. Aku tidak tahan dengannya, maka aku bercerai dengannya. Padahal, ada 5 anak kami yang harus kami rawat. Bodohnya, aku hanya membawa 3 anak. 2 anak lainnya tertinggal di rumah ketika aku dan anak-anak lainnya kabur. Aku masih mencari mereka sampai sekarang."jelas Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Tapi kau masih muda, Kyung."ucap Jongin, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Sesaat setelah rahimku siap untuk dibuahi–sekitar umur 13, ayahku menjodohkanku dengan orang itu. Umur kami terpaut 10 tahun, dan aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan itu."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau melalui masa yang berat, Kyungsoo."gumam Jongin, lirih.

Kyungsoo terisak di hadapannya, dan Jongin dengan sigap mendekapnya. Jongin mengusap punggung dan rambut Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis pada ceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh tinggi Jongin dengan erat, menumpahkan segala emosinya.

"Kau _yeoja_ yang luar biasa, Kyung. Aku semakin menyayangimu."gumam Jongin, lirih.

Kyungsoo terharu mendengar ucapan itu, kemudian semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tubuh Jongin. Jongin tidak berhenti mengusap punggung dan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah melalui hidup yang begitu berat, dan Jongin begitu takjub dengannya.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap Jongin dengan nanar. Jongin menyeka airmata pada wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menciumnya lembut. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dengan tatapan yang mantap.

"Kyungsoo, aku–"

.

.

"Jongin? Di sini kau rupanya!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang berlari ke arahnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat, kemudian berjalan ke arah _namja_ itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Malam sudah semakin larut dan kurasa penyergapan hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari."ternyata itu adalah Nathan, bawahan dari Jenderal Vincent.

"Aku menyusul."

Nathan mengangguk, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan berlari keluar. Jongin berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap mata _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut dan diiringi senyuman tampannya.

"Jongin, aku ikut denganmu."ucap Kyungsoo, digelengi Jongin.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Kau harus menjaga pertahanan kerajaan ini. Kau harus menjaga Raja Marseilles selagi aku dan prajurit lain pergi. Aku akan kembali, Kyung. Aku berjanji. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."jelas Jongin, tentunya membuat Kyungsoo menunduk sedih.

Jongin mengusap wajah Kyungsoo, meminta Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Jongin yang lembut dan manis. Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku janji akan kembali."ucap Jongin, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat lucu di mata Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, kau menggelikan."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menyambut jabatan tangan Jongin.

Jongin menepuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut, kemudian mencium _yeoja_ itu kilat dan segera berlari keluar dari kandang kuda itu. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk, namun dia tahu, bahwa Jongin akan memenuhi ucapannya.

Jongin akan kembali.

-XOXO-

"Ayo, cepat! Malam semakin larut dan kita harus siap berangkat ke Saxon!"

Tuan Andrew tampak memberi instruksi dimana-mana, mempersiapkan sekitar 15 prajurit yang diutus oleh Raja Marseilles untuk pergi menjemput Sehun di ranah Saxon. Para prajurit bahu-membahu mempersiapkan perlengkapan tempur.

Jongin berjalan ke arah kuda cokelatnya, kemudian menaruh barang-barangnya di atas kuda itu. Ia mengikat barang-barangnya kuat-kuat, kemudian menepuk leher kuda itu dengan bersahabat.

"Semoga kau bisa berlari cepat malam ini."gumam Jongin.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kris yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan baju zirah lengkap. Jongin menatap mata Kris, menyadari bahwa mata itu membengkak dan sedikit memerah. Jongin tidak mau berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Terimakasih karena mau membantu menyelamatkan Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan lagi. Ini terlalu dramatis bagiku. Aku tahu aku sudah membohonginya, dan aku memang selayaknya mendapatkan tinjuan darinya. Aku sadar aku tidak menjadi kakak yang baik baginya, tapi aku hanya menyayanginya dan–"

GREP!

Ucapan Kris berhenti ketika Jongin memeluknya dengan bersahabat. Kris terdiam, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan dia semakin emosional. Jongin menepuk punggung Kris dengan lembut, bersahabat, dan menenangkan.

" _I'm sorry_. Aku akan menyelamatkan Sehun dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku, untuk membawanya kembali menerimamu, Kris."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Airmata Kris kembali mengalir, dan ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Jongin. Ia mendekap Jongin erat, membayangkan bahwa Jongin adalah adiknya. Bahwa Jongin adalah Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin melepas pelukan itu, kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan mantap. Kris menarik nafas pelan, menyurutkan emosinya dan berusaha memantapkan jiwanya. Jongin mengangguk mantap, begitupun Kris.

"Kau siap?"

.

.

"Ya, aku siap."

-XOXO-

KRAK KRAK

Gerbang istana Paris itu terbuka, dan masyarakat Paris menyaksikan pasukan kerajaan mereka yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang itu dengan kuda dan perbekalan mereka. Raja Marseilles menatap kepergian pasukannya dari balkon istana, dengan tongkat kebesaran di tangannya.

Jongin berjalan di barisan pasukan depan. Ia menatap ke arah kastil kerajaan, matanya terpaku pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang berada di belakang Raja Marseilles. Gaun _yeoja_ itu melambai lembut, mengikuti angin malam.

Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapanya. _Yeoja_ itu–Kyungsoo–tampak terisak dalam tangisnya, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya juga. Kyungsoo tersenyum di antara tangisnya, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

" _Ready_?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Tuan Andrew yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin mengangguk mantap, dengan senyum tampan di atas wajahnya.

" _Lets get Sehun_."

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Dan setelah melewati gerbang istana, mereka segera memacu kuda mereka cepat, menuju ke arah dimana kehidupan mereka kelak akan ditentukan.

-XOXO-

"YA! YAAAAA!"

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Suara tapak kaki kuda bergemuruh, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah tempat yang–terlihat–seperti tempat berkumpul atau alun-alun. _Namja-namja_ di sana berjanggut lebat, dengan tubuh-tubuh kekar dan mereka tengah menikmati minuman keras mereka.

GONG

Terdengar suara dentuman gong sekali, dan semua langsung diam seketika–hening tak bersuara. Seorang _namja_ berjalan keluar dari sebuah tenda besar, dengan pedang besar di tangannya. Ia menatap ke segala arah, kemudian tersenyum jahat. _Namja_ itu adalah Peter Park.

"Hari ini, kita akan mengeksekusi salah satu dari keluarga Paris yang malang!"pekiknya, disambut sorak sorai pasukannya.

SRET!

Sebuah tenda terbuka, menampakkan seorang _namja_ yang tengah diseret oleh dua orang prajurit Saxon. Tubuhnya luka-luka, dan darah mengucur dari mulut serta hidungnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tampak sekali bahwa ia setengah sadar.

Sehun.. tampak begitu memprihatinkan.

"Kita akan perlihatkan pada Paris bahwa Saxon tidak layak untuk dijadikan candaan! Babi ini akan menjadi bukti, bahwa kita tidak selemah yang mereka pikir!"pekik Peter, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sehun dengan pedangnya.

Sehun menatap Peter Park dengan wajah marah yang kentara. Di atas luka-lukanya, semangatnya tidak luntur. Ia mengutuk orang di hadapannya dalam hati, lekat-lekat dan berharap Tuhan mendengar laknatnya.

Peter berjalan ke arah Sehun, kemudian mengangkat dagu _namja_ itu dengan pedangnya. Peter mengamati wajah penuh luka Sehun, lantas terkekeh mengejek.

" _Well_ , ada kata-kata terakhir?"tanya Peter, dengan nada penuh canda yang kentara–benar-benar mengejek Sehun.

.

.

" _Fuck you_."

CUIH!

Dengan desisan tajam dari mulutnya yang berdarah, Sehun mengeluarkan dua kata tajam itu. Benar-benar tajam, yang kemudian disusul dengan meludah tepat di depan Peter. Ludah bercampur darah itu bertemu tanah, membuat Peter murka. Yang Sehun lakukan tadi adalah penghinaan.

Dan Peter, tidak mentoleransi penghinaan.

"Bawa dia ke arena pancung."ucap Peter, dengan nada lirih–berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Kedua prajurit Saxon itu pun menyeret tubuh Sehun ke arah arena pancung, dimana seorang algojo dengan topeng hitam dan pakaian serba hitam telah menunggu. Kapak besar berdarah di tangannya terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Tapi Sehun.. dia tidak takut. Tidak sekalipun ia gemetar, menangis, atau berteriak kesakitan. Sehun memendamnya dalam-dalam. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya.

Kris.

Sehun tahu betapa bodohnya ia memaki Kris yang telah berusaha datang di hidupnya. Walau cara Kris salah, tapi tidak sepantasnya Sehun memaki Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris adalah kakak kandungnya. Kris adalah kakak yang melindunginya dari pasukan Saxon bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kris adalah sosok yang selalu ia jadikan tempat bersandar dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi _kakak-adik_.

" _On your head_ , _pig_."

Dengan paksa, kedua prajurit Saxon meletakkan kepala Sehun di atas tempat pancung. Sehun menatap algojo di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dendam. Jikalau ia mati, ia tahu ia harus meneror siapa. Ia tahu harus membunuh siapa.

Sehun bersumpah.. Saxon akan merasakan pembalasan darinya yang tiada terkira.

" _Goodbye_ , _pig_."gumam Peter, mendesis dan menakutkan.

Algojo itu mengayunkan kapaknya ke udara, bersiap untuk menghantam leher Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

 _Jika saja aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kalimat pada kakakku._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menyayangimu, brother_.

CRASH!

Suara itu terdengar kencang, menggema ke segala penjuru Saxon. Sekilas, para prajurit Saxon terdiam bisu, berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Di saat-saat menegangkan itu, Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit pada lehernya.

"A-apa yang–"

BUGH!

Terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sehun menoleh, kemudian terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sehun tidak tahu apa, tapi Sehun berusaha mencerna kejadian yang terjadi.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Algojo itu kini berbaring, mengerang kesakitan dengan sebuah anak panah menancap pada dada kirinya.

"HIYAAAAAHHHHH!"

PRANG! PRANG!

Sehun mendengar suara dentingan pedang-pedang yang saling bertemu. Ia segera berdiri dari arena pancung itu, kemudian menatap kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diborgol.

"ARGH!"pekik Sehun, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari borgol yang menghalangi tangan dan kakinya.

"SEHUUUNNN!"

Sehun menoleh cepat, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sehun terbelalak kaget. _Namja_ itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai, berusaha menghalau serangan-serangan Saxon pada dirinya.

Kris.

"KAK KRIS!"pekik Sehun.

Kris berlari ke arah Sehun, kemudian menaiki arena pancung itu. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sehun, dengan wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Kris berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau akan bertahan, _brother_."gumam Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris tepat ke dalam matanya, merekam dalam-dalam betapa indah mata kakaknya. Mata itu.. sama dengan mata Sehun. Mata _brown hazel_ dengan kecemerlangan yang memukau siapapun yang melihatnya.

" _Let me get you out of here_."gumam Kris.

Sehun melebarkan tangan dan kakinya, dan Kris bersiap dengan pedangnya. Ia memfokuskan diri pada borgol di tangan dan kaki Sehun, kemudian memantapkan dirinya.

SRING!

CRASH!

Dengan satu ayunan pedang, Kris menghantam borgol pada kaki dan tangan Sehun. Kini, Sehun tidak lagi terikat borgol.

"Ayo!"pekik Sehun.

"SEHUN, AWAAAASS!"

CRANG!

Kris mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh dari arena pancung, dan sekejap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang algojo berpakaian hitam yang tadi mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sehun. Kris menatap tepat ke arah mata algojo itu dengan kemarahan yang membara.

"Kau nyaris membunuh Sehun.."desis Kris.

SRING!

Kris dan algojo itu saling bersilangan pedang, menatap lawan masing-masing dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"HIYAAAHHHH!"

CRANG! CRANG!

Sehun mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangnya, dan ia langsung menoleh ketika seseorang menghalangi pedang yang mengarah padanya. Sehun menatap tubuh tegap tinggi itu, yang kini tengah berduel pedang.

CRANG! CRANG!

"SEHUNNN!"

Jongin berduel pedang dengan prajurit Saxon itu. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan, dan prajurit Saxon itu menghalau serangan Jongin. Wajah Jongin merah padam, diketahui bahwa ia sudah begitu murka.

"MATI KAU!"

CRASH!

Setelah memekik begitu, Jongin langsung menusukkan pedangnya pada dada prajurit Saxon itu. Begitu kejam, begitu dingin, dan begitu tidak berperikemanusiaan. Jongin menendang tubuh itu agar terlepas dari pedangnya.

BRUK!

Dan tubuh itu ambruk.

"Sehun!"

Jongin berlari ke arah Sehun, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatap wajah temannya itu. Jongin tersenyum senang, menatap Sehun yang baik-baik saja walau terluka dimana-mana.

CRANG! CRANG!

.

.

CRASH!

"ARGHHHH!"

Sehun dan Jongin mendongak dengan kaget–sebuah teriakan memekikkan terdengar–hanya untuk mendapati Kris yang terdiam di arena pancung. Algojo itu menatap Kris tajam. Kris menunduk, menatap ke arah dadanya yang kini telah tertusuk pedang sang algojo.

"TIDAKKKK!"pekik Sehun.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Kris ambruk, terjatuh dari arena pancung itu.

Dengan amarah, Jongin menatap algojo itu dan segera menaiki arena pancung. Algojo itu mengeluarkan satu lagi pedangnya. Jongin mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah sang algojo, dan mereka pun saling beradu pedang.

Sehun merangkak ke arah tubuh Kris yang masih bergerak lemah. Sehun memegangi pedang yang menancapi tubuh Kris, menatap wajah sang kakak yang sekarat.

" _Bro_... _brother_.."gumam Sehun, lirih.

Kris menatap Sehun, kemudian tersenyum lemah di atas mulutnya yang berdarah-darah. Sehun memegangi tangan Kris erat, berharap dengan begitu Kris bisa lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku.."gumam Sehun.

Kris tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangguk lemah. Perlahan, Sehun merasakan tangan Kris yang melemah. Kepala Kris menatap tepat ke arah langit, dimana bintang-bintang berkilauan menyapanya. Raut cahaya matahari telah muncul dari ufuk timur. Pandangan Kris buram, semakin buram.

SRET

Dan kemudian, tangan yang ada di genggaman Sehun pun terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Sehun menatap tubuh kaku Kris dengan kaget.

" _Brother_..? TIDAAAKKK!"

"HIYAAHHHH!"

CRASH! CRASH!

Mendengar suara teriakan di belakangnya, Sehun segera berdiri dan menarik pedang yang menancap di dada Kris. Ia melayangkan pedangnya ke belakang, dan menusuk prajurit Saxon yang tadi mengarah kepadanya.

Perlahan, airmatanya mengalir.

Sementara itu, Jongin masih beradu pedang dengan algojo di hadapannya. Mereka saling bersilangan pedang, kewaspadaan mereka benar-benar diuji saat itu.

"HIYAAHHHH!"

CRANG! CRANG!

Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang algojo, yang kemudian ditepis dengan cepat. Algojo itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah dada Jongin, tetapi Jongin dengan sigap langsung berjalan mundur menghindar.

Jongin mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher sang algojo, dan algojo itu langsung berjalan mundur dan menepis pedang itu dengan pedangnya.

CRANG!

Mereka saling bersilangan pedang. Jongin menatap arena pancung itu, kemudian ia langsung berjalan ke arah sang algojo dengan pedang teracung lagi.

"Kau melukai Sehun!"

CRANG! CRANG! CRANG!

Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya dengan membabi-buta, dan algojo itu masih beruntung dapat menepis pedang-pedang Jongin. Jongin menatap algojo itu penuh amarah, tak bisa terjelaskan.

SRING!

Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala algojo itu, tetapi kemudian pedang algojo itu menghadangnya. Pedang mereka pun saling bergesekkan.

DUAGH!

Tapi kemudian, dalam sekejap, Jongin menendang dada algojo itu sehingga tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh dari arena pancung.

SRET!

"Kau pembunuh sialan!"pekik Jongin.

Jongin menuruni arena pancung itu, menduduki tubuh sang algojo, menatap topeng hitam sang algojo. Tangan Jongin bergerak menuju topeng itu, kemudian menariknya dengan cepat dari wajah sang algojo.

SREK!

Terpampanglah wajah sang algojo, dengan bekas luka bakar di setengah wajahnya–wajah kiri.

Jongin terdiam. Mematung. _Speechless_.

"Ka-kau..."

"JONGIN AWASSS!"

CRANG! CRANG!

Tampaknya, sang algojo masih memegangi pedangnya. Ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Jongin. Untung saja, Tuan Andrew ada di situ dan menghalau gerakan pedang itu.

DUAGH!

Sang algojo menendangi tubuh Jongin, membuatnya tersungkur ke samping. Jongin terdiam. Matanya masih membelalak kaget, dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Tuan Andrew menghampiri Jongin, kemudian mereka berdua menatap ke arah sang algojo yang masih mengawasi mereka. Wajahnya penuh luka dan kotor.

.

.

"Jong-Jongdae?"kaget Tuan Andrew, mengenali wajah itu.

Tetapi kemudian, sosok yang tadi dipanggil _Jongdae_ pun segera berlari pergi, menjauh dengan cepat. Tuan Andrew menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan kaget, kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang juga masih kaget.

"Sehun mana?"

"HIYAHHHH!"

CRANG! CRANG!

Mendengar teriakan itu, Tuan Andrew segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih beradu pedang dengan prajurit Saxon lain. Tuan Andrew menarik tangan Sehun, menariknya dari arena bertarung itu. Tapi, Sehun berontak.

"TIDAK! KAK KRISS! KAK KRIS!"

Di lain sisi, Jongin menatap tempat terakhir algojo tadi berdiri. Seketika, kesadaran menghantamnya. Airmatanya mengalir, tapi Jongin tepis perasaan itu. Ia berlari ke arah Sehun dan Tuan Andrew.

Maka, Jongin segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi. Sehun memberontak, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kris. Tuan Andrew mengambil alih tubuh Kris, kemudian menggendongnya di punggung. Jongin meraih perisai di punggungnya, kemudian melindungi Sehun dan Tuan Andrew dari sasaran anak panah Saxon.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Suara pedang yang berdenting memenuhi seluruh daerah itu. Darah tumpah ruah di sana, dari para Saxon yang kalah kekuatan dengan pasukan Paris. Suara desisan anak panah di udara juga _mewarnai_ peristiwa itu.

" _BACK_! _BACK_!"pekik Jongin, sekeras-kerasnya.

Maka, prajurit Paris yang tersisa pun segera mengakhiri duel mereka dengan para pasukan Saxon, kemudian berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah siap di atas kudanya. Sehun ada di belakangnya, dan Tuan Andrew beserta tubuh kaku Kris telah siap juga. Dengan sigap, pasukan yang tersisa menaiki kuda mereka.

Mereka memacu kuda mereka secepat-cepatnya, menjauh dari Saxon yang sudah dilingkupi amarah.

-XOXO-

Jongin memacu kudanya cepat. Sehun berpegangan di belakangnya, masih dengan airmata yang terasa membasahi punggung Jongin. Jongin tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya, melihat sendiri kematian seorang kakak.

Matahari semakin bersinar di atas sana, seiring dengan airmata Jongin yang semakin deras.

Airmata Jongin mengalir. Ia kaget. Ia masih syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jongin hanya berharap bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka. Jongin hanya berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah _apa yang ia ingin lihat_. Jongin berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi.

Jongin bersumpah.. algojo tadi adalah kakaknya, Kim Jongdae, yang–selama ini Jongin kira–telah meninggal saat menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran di kandang kuda, dulu.

Hanya saja, dengan luka bakar di setengah wajahnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **EHEM EHEM EHEMMM!**

 **KRIS GUGURRR ASDFGHJKL /andwaeeeee!/**

 **Well, reveal-reveal menarik semakin muncul, nih! HAW akan mulai menyingkap segala misteri-misteri di cerita ini! Semua pengungkapan misteri akan mulai dari chapter ini! Tentang semua rahasia, semua yang readers pertanyakan!**

 **SIAP-SIAP DENGAN BERBAGAI KEJUTAN YANG AKAN MUNCUL YAAA! TIDAK MUSTAHIL JIKA HAW AKAN MENEWASKAN BANYAK KARAKTER UTAMA DI FF INI!**

 **Thanks untuk para readers yg udah ngasih masukan untuk FF ini. Masukan yang memang cocok akan HAW pakai, untuk yg belum cocok akan dicocokkan dengan FF lain hehe.**

 **Stay tune and don't forget to FAVOURITE and REVIEW!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Previously (Chapter 11) :**_

 _Airmata Jongin mengalir. Ia kaget. Ia masih syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jongin hanya berharap bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka. Jongin hanya berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah apa yang ia ingin lihat. Jongin berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi._

 _Jongin bersumpah.. algojo tadi adalah kakaknya, Kim Jongdae, yang–selama ini Jongin kira–telah meninggal saat menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran di kandang kuda, dulu._

 _Hanya saja, dengan luka bakar di setengah wajahnya._

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 12_

KREK KREK

Matahari telah menyinari area istana Paris dengan begitu cerah. Masyarakat Paris menyambut kedatangan pasukan mereka, dan gerbang istana pun terbuka.

Tetapi, sambutan itu hilang sekejap.

Tuan Andrew memasuki area istana, dengan wajah sendu. Di hadapannya, tampak sesosok tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar, ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Tuan Andrew turun dari kudanya, kemudian menyamankan posisi tubuh itu. Ia menggiring kudanya, membawanya ke arah Raja Marseilles yang telah menunggu di depan pintu istana. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo menatap kedatangan mereka semua dengan pandangan sendu.

"Letnan Andrew.."gumam Raja Marseilles, dengan wajah yang kaget.

Tuan Andrew menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gundah. Ia menunduk, menunjukkan belasungkawanya yang dalam.

.

.

"Letnan Kris gugur dalam pertempuran."

Raja Marseilles terdiam. Ia berjalan perlahan, menghampiri kuda yang tadi digiring oleh Tuan Andrew untuk membawa sesosok tubuh. Raja Marseilles menatap Tuan Andrew, meminta penjelasan.

"Ia ditusuk oleh seorang algojo Saxon, ketika berusaha melindungi Sehun."jelas Tuan Andrew.

Raja Marseilles berduka. Paris berduka. Tuan Andrew mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menengok ke belakang–ke arah dua orang _namja_ yang tengah saling menghibur diri.

Sehun dan Jongin.

Raja Marseilles berjalan ke arah keduanya. Jongin mengusap kedua pundak Sehun, berharap sahabatnya itu tegar dan kuat. Raja Marseilles menepuk pundak Sehun dengan lembut dan bersahabat, membuat Sehun mendongak. Wajahnya kacau, rambut acak-acakan, dan mata yang bengkak.

"Aku turut berduka."ucap Raja Marseilles.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya, yang kemudian bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu istana. Jongin menatapnya dalam, dan Kyungsoo bisa menangkap sinyal duka dari Jongin. Jongin menatap mereka semua, pandangannya memudar oleh airmata yang menggenangi kedua matanya.

Wajah setengah terbakar orang bernama _Jongdae_ itu terbayang di benaknya, begitu kuat dan menghantuinya.

"Saya izin undur diri."ucap Jongin, kemudian membungkuk singkat.

Jongin menatap Sehun singkat, kemudian berlari ke seekor kuda. Seluruh pasukan dan rakyat menatap apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin menaiki kuda itu, kemudian segera memacunya untuk pergi menjauh.

"Jongin!"pekik Tuan Andrew.

Kyungsoo menatap kejadian itu, ia pun segera berlari ke seekor kuda dan menyusul Jongin. Tuan Andrew menatap kepergian keduanya.

"Jongin, tunggu!"

-XOXO-

SRET!

Jongin menghentikan kudanya, kemudian segera turun dan berlari ke sebuah jembatan bata. Ia berjalan menuruni jembatan itu, kemudian memilih untuk duduk di bawah jembatan itu. Jongin menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Tidak peduli air sungai yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hiks.."

Dan Jongin menangis sambil terisak.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

SRET!

Kyungsoo menghentikan kudanya, begitu melihat seekor kuda bercak putih yang diam di tengah jembatan. Kyungsoo meraih tali kekang kuda itu, kemudian membawa kedua kuda itu ke sebuah pohon dan mengikatnya. Ia mengangkat gaunnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah jembatan.

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Tatapan Kyungsoo tertuju pada jembatan, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk turun. Ia mengangkat gaunnya setinggi lutut, kemudian melepas sepatunya. Ia memasuki air yang dingin itu, dan menatap ke bawah jembatan.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, kemudian berdiri di samping Jongin yang masih mendekap lutut. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin, tidak peduli apakah gaunnya basah karena air sungai kecil itu ataukah ia kedinginan karena airnya dingin.

"Jongin, kau tak apa?"tanya Kyungsoo, lirih.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia masih mendekap diri, terisak di antara tangisnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung dan lengan kanan Jongin, menenangkannya.

"Jongin, tatap aku, kumohon. Ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

.

.

" _Leave me alone_."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendengar kalimat itu. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia masih tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau tak–"

" _LEAVE. ME. ALONE_!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendengar pekikan Jongin yang tajam. Jongin masih tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo, dan tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo mengangguk, cukup paham dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di istana."

Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin. Ia mengusap pundak Jongin, kemudian mengangkat gaunnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sungai itu.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali terisak hebat.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah ruangan, dan ia terdiam di pintu.

Sehun, terduduk di atas salah satu kasur di ruangan itu, dengan wajah tertunduk. Luka di tubuhnya telah dibalut oleh obat-obatan, dan perban juga menghiasi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di hadapannya.

"Hai."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian membalas sapaan itu tanpa suara. Kyungsoo menunduk, dengan tangan yang saling menangkup. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan prihatin.

" _I'm sorry_."

Sehun mendongak, mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali menunduk.

Keheningan itu terjadi selama kurang lebih 5 menit.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Hun?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeleng lemas. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. Ia memanjangkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih gemetaran.

"Kris tidak akan suka melihatmu lemah seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Senyum keibuan yang begitu menenangkan Sehun. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang empunya.

"Kris.. dia sangat menyesal, Hun. Dia menyesal dengan apa yang ia pernah lakukan. Ia nyaris membunuh Raja Marseilles karena pada awalnya sang raja tidak mengizinkan kami menyelamatkanmu dari Saxon."

Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memajukan kursi yang ia duduki, lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Dia kalap, ketika tahu bahwa kau diculik. Dia menghajar dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, dia berharap bahwa dia tidak mengakui semuanya. Jika saja dia tidak mengakui semuanya, _everything would be okay_. Itu yang dia pikirkan."jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ka-kau.. yakin Kak Kris.."ucapan Sehun terbata-bata.

"Ya. Aku ada di sana, di setiap momen ia menyesal. Aku dan Jongin. Kami ada di sana ketika Kris mengatakan dia menyesal. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada melihatmu menderita oleh Saxon."

Airmata Sehun kembali mengalir. Mulutnya bergetar. Kyungsoo mengangguk, airmata juga mulai mengalir darinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, kemudian menatap tepat ke arah mata Sehun.

"Kris mengharapkan ini, Sehun. Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi dirimu. Dia rela melakukannya. Dia rela, demi menghapus kesalahan yang ia perbuat terhadapmu, Sehun. Dia rela, asal kau memaafkannya."ucap Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Kris.. ti-tidak salah.."ucap Sehun, dengan nada bergetar.

" _I know_. Kau hanya harus memaafkannya, meskipun dia tidak salah."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua.. salahku.."ucap Sehun, lirih.

"Kris akan membencimu, jika kau menuduh dirimu sendiri. _Stop blaming yourself_."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, yang kini tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Sehun, berharap dengan begitu Sehun bisa merasa lebih baik. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun dengan bersahabat.

"Jadilah kuat, Sehun. Kris akan membencimu jika kau lemah dan tak berdaya."ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo pun maju, mendekap tubuh Sehun yang gemetar. Sehun tidak membalas dekapan itu, tetapi ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih... Kyungsoo.."bisik Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan tangan mengusap punggung Sehun.

" _Your welcome_."

Kyungsoo melepas dekapannya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia merogoh kantung gaunnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Sehun.

Sebuah apel.

Sehun menatap apel itu dalam diam, tidak ada niatan untuk memakannya.

"Apel itu untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dipelototi. Jongin pernah berkata begitu padaku."ucap Kyungsoo, diselingi kekehan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, kemudian mendongak.

"Mana Jongin?"tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kemudian mendelik.

"Dia mengasingkan dirinya. Mungkin dia masih syok. Sudah, jangan pikirkan dia. Jongin ingin kamu lebih baik, Sehun. Dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku ucapkan sekarang."

Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Sehun bersahabat, kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan.

CKLEK

"Emm, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu, dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya–kesenduannya perlahan-lahan meredup.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Jongin, setelah memakan apel ini."ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

BLAM

Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap apel di tangannya dengan perasaan tentram.

"Jongin.."

-XOXO-

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Tuan Andrew yang tengah berjalan di lorong istana itu. Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat, dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Tuan Andrew.

"Sehun di dalam?"tanya Tuan Andrew, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah baikan."sahut Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi upacara pemakaman Kris. Kupikir, sebaiknya kau mendatanginya. Aku akan mengajak Sehun."ucap Tuan Andrew.

"A-aku akan menunggu di sini dan pergi bersama kalian."ucap Kyungsoo, memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

CKLEK

Tuan Andrew memasuki kamar itu, menghampiri Sehun. Kyungsoo menunggu di situ, menatap ke arah pilar-pilar lorong istana. Banyak sekali baju-baju zirah terpajang di situ. Kyungsoo menatap salah satu baju zirah yang ada di dekatnya.

 _Lieutenant Nicholaus der Staar_

 _1245 – 1301_

 _The war will never end me. The war will never separate me and my family. Only the dead can do it._

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menatap baju zirah itu. Baju zirah yang tersebar di lorong itu pernah menjadi milik seseorang, yang kemudian gugur di medan perang. Kyungsoo terdiam.

Itu artinya, _baju zirah Kris pun akan dipajang di lorong itu_.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamar bersama Tuan Andrew. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian berjalan di samping Sehun. Tuan Andrew mengusap kedua pundak Sehun, membawanya berjalan ke arah lapangan.

Ketika mereka memasuki lapangan kerajaan, seluruh rakyat dan prajurit Paris sudah menanti.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini. Sehun menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi dengan berat. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan.

Dimana sebuah peti mati terlihat.

Raja Marseilles telah menunggu Sehun, kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun berdiri di dekat peti mati itu. Raja Marseilles menatap setiap orang yang hadir di situ, kemudian mulai bersuara.

"Letnan Kris.. telah mengabdi selama lebih dari 10 tahun pada kerajaan ini. Semua bermula ketika Letnan Andrew menemukan seorang anak remaja yang terluka-luka berat di belakang istana akibat anak panah dan pedang. Melihat potensi pada diri remaja itu, Letnan Andrew tidak sungkan menjadikannya seorang prajurit. Prajurit yang berani, rela berkorban, dan setia pada kerajaan. Prajurit yang pengabdiannya tidak dapat dihitung, tidak ternilai, dan begitu menginspirasi. Seorang letnan yang gugur, demi seorang adik yang begitu ia cintai. Cintanya, meliputi kita semua."

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun, yang hanya menunduk, menatap peti mati di hadapannya. Sehun mengusap bagian luar peti mati itu, berharap apa yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi.

Sementara itu, Sehun tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi.

"Jadi.. saat itu kau tidak mati? Kau.. berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari Saxon dan merantau hingga.. kerajaan ini. Kak, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, kak. Aku.. aku tidak mencarimu. Aku cepat putus asa, semenjak aku mengira.. kau telah mati pada perang itu. A-aku sungguh berharap, kau mendengarku. Aku sungguh menyayangimu."gumam Sehun, lirih.

Tapi, Sehun sangat tahu, bahwa sosok di dalam peti itu tidak akan membalas ucapannya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengendarkan pandangannya, merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia mencari-cari ke segala arah, kemudian terpikirkan sesuatu. _Mana Jongin?_

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, kemudian segera berjalan mundur dan melewati kerumunan orang di belakangnya. Setelah ia menembus kerumunan orang itu, Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke kuda miliknya yang ada di dekat pohon sana.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, ia memacu kudanya, untuk menemui Jongin di tempat terakhir mereka bertemu.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Kuda milik Kyungsoo telah sampai di tempat itu, namun Kyungsoo merasa janggal. Kuda milik Jongin–yang sebelumnya sempat ia ikat di sebuah pohon–sudah tidak ada. Kyungsoo menghampiri pohon itu, mengikat kudanya, dan berjalan ke arah sungai itu.

"Jongin?"panggilnya, namun tak ada sahutan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat gaunnya, lalu melepas sepatunya. Ia berjalan pada sungai itu, menatap ke arah bawah jembatan.

Hanya untuk mendapati jembatan yang kosong.

"Jongin!?"pekik Kyungsoo, namun tak ada sahutan.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sana, kemudian mendapati sebuah pahatan di dinding. Ditulis oleh Jongin, menggunakan pedang yang ia bawa.

.

 _Kyungsoo, jika kau mencariku, katakan bahwa aku mengasingkan diri ke hutan. Jangan cari aku. Aku akan kembali. Jangan katakan pada siapapun._

 _._

Kyungsoo menangkup mulutnya. Wajahnya kaget, tidak percaya. Ia berjalan keluar dari sungai itu, menatap ke segala arah dengan gundah. Ia mengangkat gaunnya, berjalan keluar jembatan dengan panik.

"JONGIN!?"

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Kuda bercak putih itu berlari dengan cepat, dengan penunggangnya yang mengendalikan kuda itu dengan lihai. Larinya mantap, mengarungi area hutan dengan yakin.

Jongin mengendarai kudanya dengan mantap, menuntunnya ke satu arah.

Jongin melintasi hutan itu, melewati pepohonan dengan lihai. Ia belum berganti baju zirah semenjak pertempuran di Saxon kemarin, dan hanya kebingungan yang melandanya. Ada sebuah pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dan ia butuh jawaban sekarang.

 _Benarkah yang ia lihat kemarin adalah Kim Jongdae, kakaknya?_

Jongin memacu kudanya lebih cepat, melawan arah angin. Airmata mengaliri wajahnya, tetapi Jongin harus terus memacu kudanya. Dia perlu jawaban, dia perlu sebuah jawaban. Dia perlu jawaban yang mantap. Di saat bersamaan, Jongin menguatkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan jawaban.

Jongin memacu kuda itu, tepat ke arah Kerajaan Saxon.

"Kak Jongdae.. benarkah itu kau?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Haiiii guyssss!**

 **MET TAHUN BARU 2017 GUYSSS!**

 **Well, gimana nih guysss? Jongin mau balik lagi ke Saxon! Kira-kira dia mau ngapain, yaaa?**

 **Maaf yaa, kalo misal momen KAISOO-nya kuraaang. Soalnya, di sekitar chap 11 sampai entah chap berapa yang penting belasan, Jongin lagi fokus mencari jati diri dan mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatan diaa yang ilaaang. Mungkin cuman 3 chapter. Tenang aja, guys! ADA NC MOMENT, LHOOOO /ups spoiler/**

 **Stay tune yaaaaa! HAW sebisa mungkin akan update cepet, karena lagi gak kena writer's block hehehe**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previously (Chapter 12) :**_

 _Benarkah yang ia lihat kemarin adalah Kim Jongdae, kakaknya?_

 _Jongin memacu kudanya lebih cepat, melawan arah angin. Airmata mengaliri wajahnya, tetapi Jongin harus terus memacu kudanya. Dia perlu jawaban, dia perlu sebuah jawaban. Dia perlu jawaban yang mantap. Di saat bersamaan, Jongin menguatkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan jawaban._

 _Jongin memacu kuda itu, tepat ke arah Kerajaan Saxon._

" _Kak Jongdae.. benarkah itu kau?"_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 13_

WOSH

Tuan Andrew menyalakan obor di tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun yang tengah berdiri di pinggir makam milik Kris, yang sudah dipenuhi oleh jerami dan daun-daun kering. Tuan Andrew menyerahkan obor itu, tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

" _You can do it_."gumam Tuan Andrew, diangguki Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati makam itu, disaksikan oleh Raja Marseilles, segenap pasukan, dan rakyat Paris. Sehun menguatkan dirinya, kemudian memasukkan obor itu ke dalam makam tersebut.

WOSH!

Api merambati jerami dan daun-daun kering di situ dengan cepat, membakar peti mati Kris yang damai di sana. Airmata tak dapat terbendung oleh Sehun. Melihat pertahanan Sehun runtuh, Tuan Andrew menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi makam.

"Dengan ini, kita berharap semoga pengorbanan Letnan Kris tidaklah sia-sia. Semoga, keberanian, ketekunan, kejujuran, dan kesetiannya terwariskan pada kita semua, pada adiknya, dan pada para prajurit di luar sana. _Rest in peace_ , _Lieutenant_ Kris!"

" _REST IN PEACE, LIEUTENANT_ KRIS!"

Seluruh rakyat meneriakkan nama itu, keras dan penuh hormat. Tuan Andrew mengusap kedua pundak Sehun, membiarkan _namja_ itu menangis. Sehun menatap makam kakaknya yang telah terkobar api. Api semangat dan cinta yang–ternyata–selama ini mengawasi Sehun dari kejauhan.

" _I'm gonna miss you_.."

-XOXO-

SRET!

Kyungsoo mengikat kudanya dengan cepat, kemudian mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari ke dalam istana. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari seseorang.

Sehun.

" _Maid_ , apa kau melihat Sehun?"tanya Kyungsoo, pada salah seorang pelayan istana.

"Tadi dia ada di kebun bunga belakang, mengasingkan diri."jawab _maid_ tersebut.

"Terimakasih!"

Kyungsoo berlari melintasi lorong-lorong, menuju ke kebun bunga yang tadi dibicarakan sang _maid_. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian menyusuri kebun bunga itu. Begitu banyak bunga di sana, dan hampir semuanya tengah bermekaran.

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian mendapati Sehun yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sehun mengernyit heran. Kyungsoo menatap tepat ke arah Sehun, pancaran mata panik ada di kedua mata Kyungsoo. Sehun berharap Kyungsoo tidak membawa berita buruk.

Sayangnya, harapan Sehun tidak terkabul.

"Jongin.. dia menghilang!"

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

"Huss.. pelan-pelan."

Jongin memelankan laju kudanya, kemudian terdiam di balik sebuah pohon. Ia turun dari kuda itu, sedikit mengintip dari balik pohon. Langit malam kembali menyapa, jarak Saxon dengan Paris cukup jauh jika ditempuh dari hutan yang ia lewati–ia harus memutari gunung, karena Jongin tidak bisa melewati gerbang depan Paris jika tidak mau ketahuan.

Kerajaan Saxon, tepat di hadapannya.

Jongin mengikat kudanya di pohon itu, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni bukit itu. Satu tangannya siaga dengan pedang yang tersampir pada sabuknya, satunya lagi membantu dia menuruni bukit. Setelah menuruni bukit, Jongin segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Jongin mendongak pelan, melihat ke segala arah.

"Penyerangan Paris kemarin benar-benar membutakan Raja Peter."

Mendengar suara seseorang mendekat, Jongin segera bersembunyi lagi. Telinganya terfokus pada pembicaraan kedua _guard_ yang tadi tengah berjalan, melintasinya.

"Asistennya bahkan kesulitan untuk menghibur Raja Peter."

 _Asistennya? Siapa dia?_

Jongin mendongak lagi, menatap kedua _guard_ yang telah menjauh itu. Ia menatap dinding di hadapannya, kemudian keluar dari semak-semak dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan kedua _guard_ tadi. Ia menguntit mereka di belakang.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Jongin melihat sebuah celah. Ia menatap kedua _guard_ yang sudah menjauh itu, barulah ia menyesuaikan dirinya ke dalam celah tersebut. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Jongin menatap sekeliling, mendapati tenda-tenda Saxon di sana. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, melewati tenda-tenda itu lewat belakang.

"Hahahaha!"

Jongin terdiam, mendengar suara tawa. Setelah yakin suara itu pergi, barulah ia kembali berjalan pelan-pelan. Jongin melihat ke setiap tenda-tenda, mencari-cari targetnya.

Tampaklah sebuah tenda cukup besar, di samping tenda paling besar di sana. _Jika tenda paling besar itu adalah milik Peter Park, maka tenda di sampingnya pastilah milik asistennya_. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda di samping itu.

SREK

Jongin memasuki tenda itu perlahan, dan ia berhadapan dengan beberapa barang dan sebuah kasur bulu di sana. Seseorang tertidur di atasnya, dengan sebuah pedang di sampingnya. Jongin mendekati orang itu, berharap dapat melihat jelas wajah di sana dengan penerangan lentera.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

SRET!

"Di sini aku terakhir bertemu dengannya."

Kyungsoo turun dari kudanya, disusul oleh Sehun. Mereka mengikat kuda-kuda itu, kemudian berjalan ke bawah jembatan–tempat terakhir Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo melepas sepatu dan mengangkat gaunnya, membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam sungai.

"Lihat!"

Kyungsoo menunjuk pahatan tulisan di sana. Sehun mendekatinya, membaca tulisan itu. Raut wajahnya berubah, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

"Dia pergi ke hutan itu, entah kemana."ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menunjuk hutan yang beberapa jauh di dekat sungai.

Sehun menatap hutan itu, memperkirakan segalanya. Ia menatap arah sungai itu, barisan bukit nun jauh di sana, dan juga arah jalan. Matahari semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat, pertanda malam tiba. Seketika, Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Aku tahu dia pergi kemana."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan panik, wajahnya ketakutan.

"Dia pergi ke Saxon sendirian!"

"APA!?"

-XOXO-

Lentera dalam tenda itu menerangi kegelapan, membuat Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari sang empunya pedang. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Semakin ia mendekati sosok itu, semakin jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan semakin kakinya bergetar. Jongin mengeluarkan pedangnya, berhati-hati.

"Eungh.."

Sosok dalam tidur itu melenguh, sedikit terbangun. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Sekali lagi, lentera menyinari segalanya.

Dan seseorang tengah berdiri di dalam tendanya, mengacungkan pedang padanya.

SRET!

SRING!

Dalam sekejap, _namja_ yang tertidur itu meraih pedangnya dan mengacungkannya pada penyusup tadi–Jongin. _Namja_ dengan wajah setengah terbakar itu menatap Jongin sengit, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang nyaris menangis.

"Ka-kau.."gumam Jongin, lirih.

"Siapa kau!? Jawab!"sahut _namja_ berwajah terbakar itu, tegas dan keras.

.

" _Rentangkan rantaimu, biar aku putuskan!"_

" _Kak Jongdae!"_

" _Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, brother!"_

.

Sebuah bayangan muncul di hadapan _namja_ berwajah terbakar itu, sekilas dan cepat. Wajahnya semakin kaget, dan ia mengamati wajah Jongin yang hampir menangis di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau.."

"Halo, _brother_."sahut Jongin, lirih.

Airmata tak terelakkan. Jongin membiarkan airmatanya mengalir, membiarkan emosinya meluap. Jongin tidak percaya, ia akan mengalami momen ini.

Momen dimana ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang hilang, Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae–wajahnya nyaris tak dikenali karena sudah setengah terbakar–berdiri dari kasur bulunya, masih dengan pedang teracung. Wajahnya campur aduk, sama dengan perasaannya kali ini. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kaget.

"Kau.. Jongin?"tanya Jongdae, kaget.

"Halo, _brother_."sapa Jongin, di sela-sela airmatanya.

PRANG!

GREP!

Jongin menghempaskan pedangnya, kemudian maju dan mendekap Jongdae erat. Dia tidak peduli apakah Jongdae masih memegang pedang atau tidak. Jongdae sendiri kaget dibuatnya, tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tahu.. bahwa kakak masih hidup. _Brother_ , _I miss you_."bisik Jongin, di ceruk leher Jongdae.

PRANG

Mata Jongdae berkaca-kaca. Ia membanting pedangnya, kemudian membalas dekapan Jongin sama eratnya. Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kakaknya, menumpahkan segala emosi yang melandanya. Jongdae mengusap rambut Jongin lembut, tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang ada dalam dekapannya adalah Kim Jongin, adiknya yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

" _You have no idea how much I miss you_!"sahut Jongdae, diangguki Jongin.

" _I'm sorry_ , _brother_!"pekik Jongin.

Momen mengharukan itu terjadi selama 5 menit.

Jongdae merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap Jongin yang masih sedikit terisak. Tangan Jongdae ia letakkan pada kedua pundak datar Jongin, menatap dari atas hingga bawah adik di hadapannya.

"Kau kan.. prajurit Paris itu.."ucap Jongdae, diangguki Jongin.

"Aku anggota pasukan Paris sekarang."ucap Jongin.

" _Oh my God_ , kau benar-benar berbeda dari waktu kecilmu."ucap Jongdae, membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau juga berbeda, _brother_."ucap Jongin.

Jongdae menepuk kepala Jongin dengan bersahabat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin terkekeh, mengangguk senang. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan, bersahabat.

"Jongin, di sini berbahaya. Kau harus kembali ke Paris."

Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan raut cemas, Jongin sendiri mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mantap, wajahnya meyakinkan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, _bro_! Ke Paris!"

Jongdae kaget dengan ajakan Jongin. Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan penasaran, berharap Jongdae mau ikut. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya terjebak di dalam pasukan tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

Sayangnya, Jongdae berkata lain.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Jongin mengernyit, mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan lekat, tangannya mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Jongdae begitu bersyukur, melihat adiknya berhasil tumbuh besar dan menjadi prajurit yang gagah seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa?"tanya Jongin, kaget.

Seketika, Jongin berharap tidak mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Aku pernah menjadi pasukan Paris, dan aku berkhianat. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Paris."

Jongin terkaget. Jongdae menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan berat hati. Seketika, ucapan Tuan Andrew yang masih ia ingat terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

.

" _Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada salah seorang kawanku di infanteri yang berkhianat pada kerajaan ini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya dalam pasukan, dan aku percaya itu adalah kau."_

.

"Ja-jadi.. Kak Jongdae adalah prajurit yang berkhianat itu?"tanya Jongin, diangguki Jongdae.

"Andrew pasti bercerita banyak padamu."

Jongin mengernyit, mendengar nama Tuan Andrew diucapkan oleh Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum pahit, sedikit menerawang. Jongin menatapnya penasaran, tapi Jongdae berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"Aku dan Andrew, kami dulu bersahabat. Kami masuk ke dalam infanteri bersama-sama, menjadi prajurit di kala senang dan susah, dan diangkat menjadi letnan bersama-sama. Kami bertarung bersama, melalui suka-duka bersama, mengabdi pada Paris dengan setia."jelas Jongdae.

"Tapi kenapa kau berkhianat, _brother_?"tanya Jongin, tidak mengerti jalan pikir kakaknya.

"Aku terpikirkan dirimu, Jongin."

Jongin bingung seutuhnya. Mata Jongdae kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia mengusap wajah Jongin dengan lembut, memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang seorang kakak yang selama ini Jongin impikan, Jongin rindukan, Jongin inginkan.

Usapan sayang seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Aku berpikir bahwa Saxon menculikmu karena aku tidak dapat menemukan tubuhmu di luar kandang kuda, maka aku menyelinap dari Paris dan masuk ke dalam Saxon. Peter Park menyambutku, tapi aku tidak pernah bercerita padanya alasan aku berkhianat dari Paris. Itu sudah terjadi 5 tahun lalu, dan sudah terhitung 5 tahun aku mengabdi pada Saxon, 10 tahun pada Paris."

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya. Jongin menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan penjelasan kakaknya. _Jongdae bahkan masih berkorban demi Jongin di kala Jongin bahkan tidak mencari-cari Jongdae?_

Jongin tidak dapat memperkirakan betapa Jongdae sudah banyak berjuang dalam hidupnya, hanya demi dirinya, adiknya.

"Luka pada wajahku ini disebabkan oleh api pada kandang kuda itu. Pasukan Celtic yang tersisa menyelamatkanku, kemudian membawaku pergi dari desa itu. Di tengah jalan, kami diserang oleh Saxon. Semua tewas, kecuali aku. Aku sempat bertemu pandang dengan Peter Park, dan aku menaruh dendam padanya. Setelahnya, aku kabur ke dalam hutan, dan akhirnya aku diselamatkan oleh sekelompok pedagang yang kebetulan menuju Paris. Aku mengikuti seleksi masuk infanteri, dan aku diterima. Saat itu, _partner_ -ku adalah Andrew. Kami melalui singa dan harimau itu bersama, dan kami diterima. Begitulah awal mula aku bisa selamat dari Pembantaian Kaum Celtic 15 tahun lalu. Saat itu, umurku 12 tahun, dan kau masih 7 tahun."

Jongin benar-benar kaget dengan penjelasan Jongdae. Apa yang Jongdae alami nyaris sama dengan Jongin. Jongin sendiri bersama Sehun pada seleksi masuk infanteri, dan keduanya diterima. Benar-benar mirip persis, dan Jongin sendiri kaget karena benar-benar keberuntungan Jongdae bisa selamat dari Saxon.

Itu artinya, Jongdae adalah keturunan Kaum Penunggang Kuda Celtic, sama seperti Jongin.

"Aku dendam pada Peter Park, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku menjadi asistennya yang setia, karena aku percaya, dengan bersama Saxon, aku bisa menemukan adikku yang hilang. Adikku yang, aku bahkan tak tahu wajahnya. Dan ternyata, aku benar."

Jongin menggeleng-geleng kaget. Airmata ikut mengaliri wajahnya. Jongdae tersenyum pahit, kemudian mendekap Jongin lagi. Jongin membalas dekapan kakaknya, menangis lagi di sana.

"Kau benar-benar bocah, kau tahu? Kau masih menangis."ejek Jongdae, walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa matanya juga basah oleh airmata.

"Aku terharu, _brother_. Kau mencariku di saat aku bahkan sudah putus asa. Aku bersyukur, _brother_. Terimakasih sudah banyak berkorban untukku."ucap Jongin, lirih.

"Kau akan tetap jadi adik tersayangku, kau tahu?"

Jongdae merenggangkan dekapannya, kemudian menatap Jongin. Jongdae mengusap kepala adiknya, memberinya kasih sayang yang 15 tahun ini tak tersampaikan pada adiknya.

SREK SREK

Terdengar suara-suara dari luar. Jongdae dan Jongin menatap ke arah pintu tenda itu. Jongdae menatap Jongin, memegang kedua lengan adiknya dengan mantap. Sebenarnya, ia tidak rela melepas Jongin, tapi ia harus.

Ia tidak ingin adiknya ditemukan Saxon dan kemudian dibunuh.

"Kau harus pergi. Para pasukan Saxon akan bersiap berangkat menuju Paris. Kau harus segera pergi."ucap Jongdae.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu."elak Jongin.

"Jongin, _listen to me_! Saxon akan mengadakan penyerangan malam besok ke Paris, kami akan menyerang kalian. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pergilah secepatnya ke Paris, kabarkan semua orang. Kosongkan Paris, dan jangan sisakan satu anak pun di sana. Kau harus menyelamatkan Kerajaan Paris, oke?"jelas Jongdae, membocorkan rencana Saxon pada Jongin.

Jongdae merogoh lehernya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Kalung gigi singa. Ia mengalungkannya pada Jongin. Jongin menatap kalung itu, kemudian menatap Jongdae. Keyakinan melandanya, kuat.

"Kau harus pergi. Selamatkan Paris. Kita bertemu lagi malam ini di peperangan."

Jongin mengangguk mendengar instruksi Jongdae. Jongdae menepuk kepala Jongin dengan bersahabat.

" _Now,_ _go_!"

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu tenda itu, kemudian menyelinap ke tempat tadi ia masuk dan pergi. Jongdae menatap kepergian Jongin dengan penuh harap, berharap adiknya tersembunyi dari pasukan Saxon.

"Semoga beruntung, _brother_."

Sementara itu, Jongin mengendap-endap cepat. Malam semakin menyapa, semakin larut dan dingin. Jongin menyelinap cepat di balik tenda-tenda, kemudian keluar melalui celah yang tadi ia lewati. Ia menatap ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa semua aman. Setelahnya, ia segera berlari menaiki bukit, menuju kuda yang telah lama menunggunya.

"Kau menunggu lama? Ayo, pergi!"

Jongin melepas ikatan pada kuda itu, kemudian segera menaikinya dan memacunya cepat. Ia memacu secepat-cepatnya, menuju Paris.

Ia harus memberitahukan ini pada pasukan Paris.

-XOXO-

"Dia belum kembali."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini tengah menunggu di tenda Jongin. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir, dan sosok yang mereka tunggu bahkan belum kembali.

"Kemana dia?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Perjalanan menuju Saxon memang sangat lama. Butuh berjam-jam untuk dia sampai ke sana dan kembali lagi."ucap Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun memusatkan mata mereka ke arah ufuk timur, matahari kembali menyinari angkasa perlahan-lahan. Ini sudah berganti hari, dan Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara langkah kuda. Sehun dan Kyungoo menatap ke arah gerbang, dimana seseorang bisa masuk dan keluar. Mata mereka membelalak kaget.

Jongin masuk, dan memacu kuda yang ia tunggangi melewati perkemahan pasukan itu, menuju ke arah pintu masuk istana.

"JONGIN!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlari menghampirinya.

-XOXO-

SRET!

Jongin segera menghentikan laju kudanya, kemudian berlari ke dalam istana. Dia melewati banyak _maid_ dan prajurit lain, melintasi lorong. Ia berlari menuju Ruang Dewan. Semua orang menatap Jongin yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Permisi, permisi!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyusulnya berlari.

BRAK!

Jongin tiba-tiba membanting pintu di hadapannya, masuk ke dalamnya dengan wajah pucat dan kelelahan yang kentara. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Di dalam, ia bertemu pandang dengan Tuan Andrew, Jenderal Vincent, beberapa prajurit, dan Raja Marseilles yang tengah berdiskusi.

"Jongin?"kaget Tuan Andrew, yang kemudian menghampiri Jongin.

"SAXON AKAN MENYERANG KITA! MALAM INI!"

"APA!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **Hai hai haiiiii! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYSS! (telat wkwkwk)  
**

 **Huhuhu, jujur aja, di part ini, HAW bener-bener emosional pas ngetiknya. Bayangin kalo ada di posisi Jongin, ugh! Pasti emosional banget. Semua alasan Jongdae, semua momen Jongin-Jongdae, UGH! HAW emosional bangetttt pas ngetiknya T_T**

 **HAW harap, brothership Jongin-Sehun-Jongdae bisa bener-bener berasa ya readers!**

 **Oiya, mau mengingatkan. FF ini nggak semuanya FULL KAISOO. HAW udah mengingatkan dari awal bahwa FF ini tuh lebih ke arah kehidupan Jongin dan brothership!KAIHUN, and also ada juga selingan KAISOO MOMENTs dan mulai muncul nih brothership!KAIDAE. Jujur aja, FF ini complicated dan beberapa kawan HAW juga bilang "nggak heran kalo kena writer's block" :3**

 **FF ini penuh intrik dan jalan ceritanya rumit. Tapi, tenang aja, semoga aja nggak PWP hehehe. Stay tune aja lah yaaa! Nanti juga bakal kejawab semuaa misteri-misteri!**

 **Btw, ada yang mau NC moment KAISOO? /cuman nanya lho yaa/**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	15. Chapter 14 HappyKaiDay

_**Previously (Chapter 13) :**_

 _Jongin tiba-tiba membanting pintu di hadapannya, masuk ke dalamnya dengan wajah pucat dan kelelahan yang kentara. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat._

 _Di dalam, ia bertemu pandang dengan Tuan Andrew, Jenderal Vincent, beberapa prajurit, dan Raja Marseilles yang tengah berdiskusi._

" _Jongin?"kaget Tuan Andrew, yang kemudian menghampiri Jongin._

" _SAXON AKAN MENYERANG KITA! MALAM INI!"_

" _APA!?"_

 _._

 _-If You Could See Me Now-_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 14_

 **(Warning! NC contents in this chapter!)**

"Kau bercanda, Jongin?"tanya Raja Marseilles, kaget luar biasa.

"Tidak, rajaku! Aku bersumpah!"pekik Jongin.

Raja Marseilles menatap pasukan Paris yang ada di sana, gusar. Sehun dan Kyungsoo kaget dengan ucapan Jongin, saling berpandangan. Jenderal Vincent mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap setiap pasukan di sana.

"Kumpulkan warga di alun-alun istana. Secepatnya!"titah Jenderal Vincent.

Jenderal Vincent menatap Jongin, kemudian menghampirinya. Ia meminta Nathan untuk mengambil kertas dan sebuah pena bulu, dan juga lilin beserta capnya. Raja Marseilles mengajak Jongin ke sebuah meja, diikuti oleh Jenderal Vincent, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin mereka akan menyerang kita?"tanya Raja Marseilles.

"Saya yakin, rajaku. Dengan segenap nyawa saya, saya yakin."jawab Jongin, mantap.

Nathan datang membawa kertas dan pena bulu. Raja Marseilles duduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian menulis sebuah surat di sana. Dialamatkan kepada Kerajaan Berlin, Jenderal Vincent membantu Raja Marseilles menulis.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin, menyalurkan secara tidak langsung betapa dia sangat khawatir padanya. Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Jongin.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Raja Marseilles yang telah mencap surat itu dengan lilin. Ia menatap Jongin, kemudian menyerahkan surat itu padanya.

"Sampaikan ini pada Kerajaan Berlin. Kita tidak akan meminta konfirmasinya, kita meminta tolong padanya. Kau harus secepatnya ke sana, serahkan pada Raja Joann. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."ucap Raja Marseilles.

Jongin menatap surat itu, kemudian mengangguk. Dia segera membungkuk hormat, kemudian berlari keluar ruangan cepat. Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan.

" _Follow him_."ucap Sehun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tunggu!"

-XOXO-

Jongin berlari ke arah kudanya, dan ia hampir saja pergi kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"tanya Jongin.

"Aku ikut denganmu."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini berbahaya, Kyungsoo. Lebih aman kalau kau di sini, bersama Raja Marseilles. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."ucap Jongin, digelengi Kyungsoo.

"Aku. Ikut. Denganmu."ucap Kyungsoo, penuh penekanan.

Jongin menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dia kemudian mendekatkan kudanya pada Kyungsoo, dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

HAP!

Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu, kemudian duduk di belakang Jongin. Ia mendekap pinggang Jongin erat, merasakan punggung Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, di atas seekor kuda. Jongin tersenyum miring, kemudian mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan–satu tangan lain memegang tali kekang kudanya.

" _Ready_?"tanya Jongin, dikekehi Kyungsoo.

" _Always_."jawab Kyungsoo.

"YA!"

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Dan Jongin memacu kuda itu cepat, menuju ke pintu utama kerajaan, secepatnya menuju Kerajaan Berlin.

-XOXO-

TAP TAP TAP

Peter Park berjalan melewati prajurit-prajurit Saxon, dengan _namja_ bertudung hitam bercadar–yang tak lain adalah Jongdae–di belakangnya. Peter menatap persiapan yang dilakukan prajurit Saxon, sesekali menegur prajurit Saxon dan memberi tugas-tugas tambahan.

"Persiapan kita hampir matang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jongdae?"tanya Peter seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongdae.

"Sesuai dengan prediksi, rajaku, bahwa kita akan membombardir Paris."jawab Jongdae, dengan suara sedikit teredam cadarnya.

Peter terkekeh jahat, kemudian melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Jongdae menatap _namja_ di hadapannya. Sampai saat ini, Jongdae tidak juga memahami Peter sebagai seorang raja. Peter hanyalah seorang maniak dengan ketergantungan minuman keras dan juga hobi membunuh. Tapi, ada satu yang begitu Jongdae kagumi dari Peter–Jongdae sendiri tidak dapat menyangkalnya walau dia membenci Peter.

Peter memiliki kesetiaan dan integritas yang tinggi terhadap rakyatnya.

Peter tidak pernah menelantarkan prajurit Saxon-nya. Dia selalu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, mengawasi perkembangan mereka, dan selalu memimpin mereka di setiap peperangan. Tidak seperti antagonis lain, Peter selalu berdiri di barisan depan dalam peperangan. Tidak heran kenapa banyak prajurit yang mengabdi setia pada Peter.

Sayangnya, Peter memanfaatkan pengabdian itu untuk sesuatu yang jahat. Egoismenya nyaris sebanyak dosanya, mengantarnya pada ambisi untuk menguasai ranah Eropa sebagai kerajaan Saxon. Saxonian–rakyat Saxon–tentu mendukung rencana Peter dan bahu membahu membantu Peter mewujudkan rencananya untuk menguasai Eropa.

Jongdae sendiri mengakui bahwa pepatah _raja adalah gambaran dari rakyatnya_ adalah benar, bagi para Saxon ini.

Dalam hatinya, Jongdae berdoa, mengharapkan keselamatan Jongin di sana. Jantungnya berdebar, mengingat nama adiknya. Jongdae tidak ingin kejadian 15 tahun lalu terulang, dimana dia meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Jongdae tidak akan mengulangnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongdae berencana untuk mengkhianati Peter.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Jongin memacu kudanya lebih cepat, seiring dengan semakin terlihatnya Kerajaan Berlin dari seberang bukit di hadapannya. Kyungsoo berpegangan erat padanya, bersama Jongin melawan angin.

" _Halte dort an_!"teriak seorang penjaga pintu _portcullis_ Kerajaan Berlin. **[Berhenti di situ!]**

Jongin memelankan laju kudanya, kemudian menatap penjaga pintu itu. Gawat, dia tidak bisa bahasa Berlin. Jongin menatap surat di dalam kantung kudanya, memikirkan cara bagaimana melewati penjaga gerbang itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kyungsoo sudah turun dari kudanya.

" _Wir sind vom Paris Königreich, müssen wir mit Ihrem König sprechen_."ucap Kyungsoo, begitu fasih. **[Kami dari Kerajaan Pairs, kami perlu berbicara dengan rajamu.]**

" _Bringst du den Brief denies Königs mit_?"tanya penjaga gerbang itu. **[Apa kau membawa surat milik rajamu?]**

Jongin terkejut melihat kemampuan bahasa Berlin milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin, berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mana surat kerajaan itu? Kita harus memperlihatkan capnya."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Jongin.

Jongin merogoh kantung kudanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat bercap dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah penjaga gerbang itu, kemudian memperlihatkannya.

Penjaga gerbang itu meneliti surat itu, kemudian menatap rekan-rekannya dan mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan surat itu lagi kepada Kyungsoo, lalu mengangguk.

" _Willkommen zum Berlin Königreich_."ucap prajurit itu, diangguki Kyungsoo. **[Selamat datang di Kerajaan Berlin.]**

KRAK KRAK

Perlahan, pintu _portcullis_ itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah kota yang begitu cantik dan indah. Jongin sendiri dibuat terpana, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"tanya Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Melakukan apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berbahasa Berlin!"ucap Jongin, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

"Pengalaman sebagai seorang _slave_ di negara ini untuk beberapa bulan tidaklah seburuk yang orang-orang kira."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin terpana.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Jongin segera memacu kudanya cepat, melintasi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, menuju ke arah kastil kerajaan Berlin.

-XOXO-

"Andrew, segera perintahkan rakyat yang mampu untuk mempersiapkan gerobak atau kereta kuda untuk perbekalan kita! Nathan, kau datangi toko-toko makanan untuk memasok gandum dan roti secepatnya! Sehun, segera kumpulkan anak-anak di alun-alun!"

Mereka semua melaksanakan perintah dari Jenderal Vincent. Andrew dan Nathan sudah berlari ke luar, disusul oleh Sehun. Sehun segera berlari keluar istana, menuju ke sebuah kumpulan anak-anak.

"Hai, adik-adik!"pekik Sehun dengan nada riang, membuat anak-anak itu menyapanya balik.

"Hai, kakak tampan!"sahut mereka, entah kenapa membuat hati Sehun menghangat.

Sehun berjongkok di hadapan mereka, menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit. Tetapi, tatapan polos anak-anak itu menenangkan Sehun.

"Kalian mau membantuku?"tanya Sehun, diangguki mereka semua.

"Melakukan apa, kak?"tanya seorang gadis kecil.

Sehun mengusap wajah gadis kecil berpipi kemerahan itu, lantas tersenyum. Dia menatap seluruh anak-anak di sana, tanpa terkecuali.

"Kumpulkan baju dan makanan kalian secepatnya, kita berkumpul di sini lagi. Jangan tanya apapun, ini demi kalian. Jika kalian bertemu anak-anak lain, segera beritahu. Mengerti?"ucap Sehun, _to the point_.

Anak-anak itu tampak kebingungan, jelas sekali mereka mempertanyakan perintah Sehun. Tapi, tidak ada waktu lagi. Matahari semakin beranjak ke tengah langit dan mereka hanya punya waktu kira-kira 10 jam untuk segera mengungsi ke kerajaan tetangga.

"Baik, kak!"

Anak-anak itu pun segera berlari menjauh, menuju rumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan apa yang Sehun suruh. Sehun berjalan mengitari gang-gang sempit kerajaan, sesekali meminta beberapa ibu-ibu muda dan anak-anak untuk segera mengemasi barang-barang dan berkumpul di alun-alun.

Sehun menatap matahari yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah, memprediksi waktu. Dalam hatinya, Sehun mendoakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berjuang di Kerajaan Berlin sana, meminta perlindungan untuk Kerajaan Paris dan sisa penduduk Kerajaan Roma.

"Ya Tuhan, mudahkanlah ini semua."

Ia pun segera kembali ke alun-alun.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Raja Joann akan bertemu dengan kalian."ucap seorang prajurit–tentunya dengan bahasa Paris yang cukup _fluent_ –kemudian meminta Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka melintasi lorong istana itu, sedikit terpukau dengan begitu indahnya lorong itu dibangun. Dimulai dari pahatan pada dindingnya, lukisan-lukisan besar yang terbentang, beberapa patung dan hiasan baju zirah yang mengkilat, dan juga karpet merah beludru yang begitu mewah.

"Kerajaan Berlin sangat makmur. Kau melihat pasar yang kita lintasi tadi?"bisik Jongin, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Rakyat di sini begitu sejahtera, sama seperti Paris dan Roma."ucap Kyungsoo.

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu besar terbuka lebar di hadapan mereka, menampilkan bentangan karpet merah yang panjang. Pilar-pilar menghiasi ruangan itu, dengan lukisan-lukisan besar gambar mozaik raja-raja terdahulu Kerajaan Berlin. Vas-vas bunga dari porselen murni menghiasi ruangan itu, dengan patung-patung dan baju zirah–yang tak kalah keren dengan lorong yang mereka lintasi–yang terpajang pada setiap sudut ruangan.

Prajurit itu mempersilahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, dengan beberapa orang telah menunggu mereka di ujung karpet merah. Seorang _namja_ dengan sebuah jubah biru besar berbulu, dengan tongkat besar bertakhtakan berlian besar pada puncaknya, mahkota emas yang berkilau dengan _ruby-ruby_ merah, dan jangan lupakan singgasana besar di belakangnya. Wajahnya seperti seorang _namja_ paruh baya, dengan garis aristokrat yang kentara berpadu dengan iris biru matanya dan rambut cokelat pendeknya. Oh, jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi kekar khas prajurit kavaleri.

Raja Joann.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah, kemudian terduduk hormat di atas lutut mereka. Raja Joann turun dari singgasananya, kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian adalah utusan Marseilles, benar begitu?"tanya Raja Joann–bahasa Paris-nya begitu fasih–yang kemudian diangguki Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kami membawa pesan dari Yang Mulia Raja Marseilles."ucap Jongin.

Raja Joann mempersilahkan mereka berdiri. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Jongin merogoh tas kulitnya, kemudian menyerahkan sepucuh surat bercap lilin merah pada Raja Joann. Raja Joann menatap segel lilin merah itu–menandakan bahwa itu adalah cap resmi keluarga Kerajaan Paris.

"Kira-kira, apa pesannya?"tanya Raja Joann.

"Kami tidak tahu, yang mulia. Kami hanya menyampaikan amanat."ucap Jongin, diangguki Raja Joann.

Raja Joann merusak segel itu, kemudian membukanya dan membacanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan, wajah mereka serius sekali menunggu respon dari Raja Joann.

"Ini gawat sekali."gumam Raja Joann.

Raja Joann selesai membaca suratnya. Ia memanggil prajurit bawahannya dengan bahasa Berlin, kemudian memberi beberapa perintah padanya. Prajurit itu mengangguk, kemudian segera berlari keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah.

"Kami akan menyediakan ruang terbuka besar di belakang kastil, untuk pengungsian Kerajaan Paris dan penduduk Kerajaan Roma. Prajuritku akan mengirim pasukan kavaleri hitam untuk bala bantuan kalian, dan satu prajuritku akan mengirimkan pesan cepat melalui burung elang ke Kerajaan Amsterdam untuk membantu pasokan senjata dan perbekalan. Kerajaan Paris dan Roma akan kami terima di sini."jelas Raja Joann, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia Raja Joann!"sahut keduanya, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Karena kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, istirahatlah sejenak di kamar tamu dan isilah perut kalian. Aku akan mengutus pelayan istana untuk mengirim kalian makanan."ucap Raja Joann.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, tetapi Jongin sebaliknya.

"Maaf, Raja Joann. Dengan segala hormat, saya harus kembali ke Paris untuk membantu infanteri melawan Saxon. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan teman-teman saya bertarung selagi saya di sini."ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Jongin! Kau sudah berbuat banyak pada Paris! Istirahatlah sejenak, kita kembali sore ini!"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, maaf, tapi tidak ada waktu. Aku harus kembali ke sana. Kau tetaplah di sini, istirahatlah di kamar itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Paris begitu saja. Raja Marseilles membutuhkan tenaga prajuritku."ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dengan kedua tangan menahan tangan Jongin–lebih tepatnya, meremasnya kuat. Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca, mengharapkan Jongin untuk istirahat sejenak dari segala urusan peperangan ini.

Persetan dengan perang, Kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan Jongin yang menurun akibat terlalu banyak pikiran dan tugas perang.

"Istirahatlah, Jongin. Raut wajahmu menyatakan bahwa kau belum istirahat beberapa hari ini."ucap Raja Joann, menengahi perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Raja Joann sekilas, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk ke arah Jongin, dan Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia sendiri–sebenarnya–mengakui bahwa tubuhnya telah berontak karena kelelahan.

"Baiklah. Beberapa jam."ucap Jongin, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Oke."

Raja Joann mengangguk pada mereka, kemudian memerintahkan seorang _maid_ istana untuk mengantar keduanya ke kamar tamu kastil itu. Kyungsoo memegang erat tangan Jongin, dengan Jongin yang mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangnya.

"Terimakasih."bisik Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Untuk?"tanya Jongin.

"Karena mau mengistirahatkan dirimu."jawab Kyungsoo, disusul oleh senyuman cantik _yeoja_ tambatan hatinya itu.

Pandangan Jongin meneduh, kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, sembari berjalan mengekori _maid_ istana itu menyusuri lorong, menuju kamar tamu.

" _Dies ist das Gästezimmer_."ucap _maid_ itu, diangguki Kyungsoo yang mengerti ucapannya. **[Ini kamar tamunya.]**

" _Danke_."sahut Kyungsoo. **[Terimakasih.]**

CKLEK

Jongin membuka pintu itu, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu. Kamar itu cukup besar, dengan kasur _king size_ dan jendela besar. Sebuah lemari ada di sana, dengan meja rias dilengkapi cerminnya. Kamar itu megah, untuk ukuran Jongin.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kamar tamu semegah ini."gumam Jongin.

GREP

Jongin menoleh, ketika merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo ada di sana, memegang tangannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berjari lentik. Ia tersenyum manis pada Jongin, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Jongin.

"Tangan ini.. sudah banyak melakukan pengorbanan dan perjuangan, menjadi saksi dari kerja keras seorang anak yang begitu menghargai hidupnya dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai."gumam Kyungsoo, lirih.

Jongin tercekat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengusap wajah cantik Kyungsoo, merekam jelas-jelas wajah dengan manik mata yang indah itu. Jongin tidak pernah bosan menatap Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin duduk di pinggir kasur. Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya, mengusap wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam, kita tidak akan tahu."bisik Kyungsoo, lirih ( _read_ , kalimat ini diadaptasi dari film _**King Arthur**_ ).

Jongin terpana dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

CHU!

Kyungsoo segera duduk di pangkuan Jongin, melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, mendekap _yeoja_ itu dengan erat. Kali ini, dia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meremas rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, sesekali menginvasi isinya dengan lidah panjangnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Kyungsoo, sesekali menarik gaunnya.

"Eungh.. eunghhh.."

Jongin menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sefokus mungkin. Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya tercekat oleh tatapan itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin menatap seseorang sefokus itu.

CHU!

"Ahhhh..."

Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo refleks menengadahkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia mendekap Jongin sekuat-kuatnya. Jongin menggigit dan mengecupi bagian leher Kyungsoo, dengan kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap dan meremas bagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Jonginhh..."desah Kyungsoo, lirih dan serak.

Jongin mengecup bagian rahang Kyungsoo, kemudian menatapnya tepat pada matanya. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya ke atas kasur. Dengan lembut, ia menidurkan Kyungsoo.

Ini bukan yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo merasa kembali menjadi perawan karena ini adalah yang pertama ia bersama cintanya, bersama Jongin. Jongin merangkak ke arah Kyungsoo–entah kenapa terlihat seperti predator kelaparan oleh Kyungsoo–dan mengendus tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut gaun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Kyungsoo. Kau adalah milikku, dan akan selalu begitu."

 _Milikku_.

Sebuah kata posesif yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona pekat. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah agak membengkak, dengan tangan yang bergerak ke arah ikatan gaun Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia menarik tali gaun itu perlahan.

Dengan mantap, Jongin menarik gaun Kyungsoo dari tubuh mungilnya. Jongin melepas ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah dilepas gaunnya. Nafasnya tercekat, dan pandangan Jongin meliar–naluri buasnya sebagai seorang _namja_ mulai berjalan.

Tubuh itu indah, mulus, dan begitu sempurna.

"Jong.. Jongin.."gumam Kyungsoo, dengan wajah malu yang kentara.

"Kau sempurna, _dear_."

Jongin duduk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian melepas pakaian ketentaraannya. Ia agak kesulitan dengan pakaiannya, sehingga Kyungsoo membantunya membukanya. Kemudian, tinggallah celana Jongin.

Kyungsoo tercekat dengan tubuh indah Jongin. Ber- _abs_ , begitu kokoh, berotot khas tentara, dengan kulit _tanned_ yang seksi. Siapa sangka bahwa _namja_ yang begitu lembut sifatnya ini adalah _namja_ dengan rupa bak dewa-dewa Yunani?

"Kau indah.."puji Kyungsoo, lirih.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Ia turun ke bahu Kyungsoo, merasakan kulit di sana. Ia menciptakan banyak _kissmark_ , membuat Kyungsoo heran bagaimana Kai–yang _notabene_ baru pertama kali bercinta–ternyata bisa selihai itu.

Kepala Kai turun ke payudara Kyungsoo. Kedua payudara itu besar dan indah, dan Jongin menangkup payudara kanannya dengan satu tangan. Ia meremas payudara itu pelan, kemudian menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Enghh... ja-jangan di situhh.."desah Kyungsoo, lirih.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup payudara itu lembut. Ia pun menghisap _nipple_ Kyungsoo, kuat dan mantap. Satu tangannya lagi meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang satunya, dengan kekuatan yang mantap.

"Ohhh... Jonginhh... hhhh... kauhhh... enghh..."desahan Kyungsoo semakin verbal.

Jongin beralih ke payudara satunya, memperlakukannya sama seperti payudara sebelumnya. Meremas dan menghisapnya, mengulum _nipple_ itu dengan kuat dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Jonginhhhh..."desah Kyungsoo.

Mulut Jongin turun ke perut ramping Kyungsoo, merasakan kulit mulus di sana. Ia menciuminya dengan bersemangat, dengan tangan tak hentinya mengusap kulit putihnya–menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhh..."desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin turun ke bagian penting Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menatap mahakarya indah Tuhan di hadapannya. Ia mengusap paha Kyungsoo dengan begitu berhati-hati–seakan ia adalah porselen yang mudah pecah. Ia memandangi bagian vital Kyungsoo dengan penuh puja. Indah dan mengundang.

"Ja-jangan menatapnya begitu.."gumam Kyungsoo, dengan wajah malu.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian maju dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta dan fokus.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu. Kau sangat indah, Kyung. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas."ucap Jongin, lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Jongin menatap bagian vital Kyungsoo, kemudian memposisikan tangannya di sana. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan raut muka yang mulai berubah, seiring dengan jari telunjuk Jongin yang dimasukkan ke dalam _hole-_ nya.

"Ahhhh... _it hurts_.."gumam Kyungsoo, dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius, berharap tindakannya tidak menyakiti _yeoja_ itu. _Hole_ Kyungsoo begitu ketat dan basah, membuat Jongin semakin memajukan jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Jonghh..."desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menciumi kening Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap tangannya. Ia mempersiapkan jari tengahnya, dan kemudian masuk–menyusul jari telunjuknya tadi.

"Ahhhhh!"pekik Kyungsoo, merasakan sesuatu di dalam _hole-_ nya.

Jongin memasukkan jarinya hingga batas maksimal, kemudian menariknya lagi keluar. Ia kembali memasukkannya, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. Perbuatannya mengundang desahan Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhh... hhhh... ohhhh..."desah Kyungsoo, dengan nada yang meninggi.

Jongin merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo _basah_.

"Kau basah."gumam Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Enghh.. iyahh..."desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyudahi kedua jarinya, menariknya keluar. Jongin membuka celananya, membuat _milik-_ nya menyembul keluar. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa ketika Jongin menarik jarinya, tetapi kemudian jantungnya mulai berdebar ketika Jongin memposisikan _milik_ -nya di antara paha Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Jongin, meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Dengan mantap, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menciumi wajah dan bibir Kyungsoo dengan dalam, bersamaan dengan _milik_ -nya yang mulai masuk ke dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya kuat, merasakan kepala _milik_ Jongin yang memasuki _hole-_ nya.

"Ohhhh... _God_ hhh... Jonginhhh... ughhh..."desah Kyungsoo, semakin keras.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo mendekapnya, dan satu tangannya tidak berhenti meremas payudara Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang agak kesakitan, kemudian memantapkan dirinya.

Dengan satu hentakan keras, ia memasukkan _milik_ -nya yang sudah mengeras.

"AHHHHHHH!"pekik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat bercucuran. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun, mengundang Jongin untuk menghisap _nipple_ -nya kuat. Jongin mulai frustasi, ketika _hole_ Kyungsoo meremas _milik_ -nya dengan begitu kuat. Jongin sesekali menutup matanya, merasakan nikmat tiada tara _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ugh! Kau, begitu... ahh!"pekik Jongin, ketika menyesuaikan dengan _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh... bergerakhh.. enghhh... Jonginhh..."desah Kyungsoo, dengan wajah sayu yang kentara.

Maka, Jongin pun mulai memundurkan _milik_ -nya, hingga tersisa kepala _milik_ -nya. Tetapi kemudian, ia langsung menghentakkannya lagi. Keras dan mantap.

"Ohhhh! Jonginhhh!"pekik Kyungsoo, ketika Jongin menghantam sisi sensitif dari dirinya itu dengan keras.

"Oh _God_!"pekik Jongin, merasakan remasan tubuh Kyungsoo pada _milik_ -nya.

Jongin kembali melakukan kegiatan maju-mundur, gerakannya semakin keras dan keras. Kyungsoo bertumpu pada leher Jongin, mendekapnya erat. Satu tangan Jongin menahan tubuhnya di kasur, satunya lagi meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan brutal.

"Ohhh! Jonginhhh! Kauhhh... UGH!"desah Kyungsoo, kini dengan teriakan yang membahana.

"Kyungsoo, UGHHH!"pekik Jongin, mengimbangi Kyungsoo.

Gerakan maju-mundur itu semakin kuat, semakin brutal, semakin **liar**. Jongin semakin liar memaju-mundurkan _milik_ -nya, membuat Kyungsoo pasrah setengah mati. Saking kerasnya, suara-suara kecipak dari hantaman _milik_ Jongin di bawah sana terdengar jelas di ruangan sunyi itu.

Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo tumbukannya, dengan Kyungsoo yang putuh asa oleh Jongin yang semakin brutal. Jongin menumbuknya dengan sangat luar biasa, hingga suara tumbukannya pun terdengar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan _milik_ Jongin memenuhi _hole_ -nya, dan Jongin pun mengerang keras ketika merasakan pijatan _hole_ Kyungsoo pada _milik_ -nya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergoyang karena gerakan maju-mundur Jongin, dan kedua payudaranya bergerak dengan cepat seiring dengan gerakan itu. Jongin memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo, kemudian menggerakkannya.

"Arghhh! Ughh!"geram Jongin, di sela-sela kegiatannya maju-mundur.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah total, dengan kedua tangan yang lemas pada leher Jongin. Jongin semakin kuat menggerakkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo pasrah pada apa yang Jongin lakukan.

" _I love you_ , Kyung. _I love you to my heart content_."

Dengan sayu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan mantap. Wajah keduanya sudah berlinangan keringat, dengan rambut yang tidak lagi rapi dan pakaian berserakan dimana-mana. Jongin masih giat memaju-mundurkan _milik_ -nya di dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Jonginhhh! Akuhhh.. AHHH!"pekik Kyungsoo, ketika dirasa bahwa _milik_ Jongin membesar di dalam sana.

"BERSAMAA!"

Dan akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan _cairan_ -nya di dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo–saking banyaknya, hingga mengalir keluar dari _hole_ Kyungsoo dan membasahi kasur.

Jongin merasakan kelelahan luar biasa, kemudian berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merapat pada Jongin, menatap _namja_ di sampingnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau luar biasa."puji Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Kau juga."sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin, sama dengan _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo menatap _milik_ Jongin yang masih berada di dalam sana, kemudian menatap wajah empunya.

"Kau belum mengeluarkannya."ucap Kyungsoo, disenyumi Jongin.

"Jangan. Aku ingin berada di dalammu selama mungkin."sahut Jongin, dikekehi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo mengucapkan sesuatu–walau lirih, tapi terdengar Jongin. Serta merta, Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menyentuhku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dengan tangan mengusap wajah Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penasaran, raut wajahnya yang kelelahan nyatanya tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan dewi miliknya.

 _Aku menyentuhmu, karena aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah perang ini_ ; batin Jongin. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak akan menyerah atas Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu."jawab Jongin, dengan senyuman tulus–itu juga jawaban tulus Jongin, sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar alasan Jongin, ia pun mendekap Jongin erat. Jongin mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo, membawa _yeoja_ itu ke dalam mimpi indah yang hangat.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari, bahwa Jongin ketakutan akan perang yang akan terjadi malam nanti.

-XOXO-

Sore menjelang.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan Kyungsoo masih berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian menyadari bahwa _milik_ -nya masih bersarang dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo. Perlahan, ia menariknya keluar.

Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Dia mengusap wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku akan kembali. _I promise_."

Jongin bangun dari kasurnya, kemudian memungut seluruh pakaian ketentaraannya dan memakainya. Ia merapikan gaun Kyungsoo, menyampirkannya pada meja nakas di samping kasur itu. Ia mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin, lantas terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada kalung gigi singa pemberian Jongdae pada lehernya.

 _Perang ini tidak akan pernah selesai, kalau tidak ada yang menyelesaikan. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya_ ; batin Jongin.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur, kemudian mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas leher. Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta, lantas berbisik pelan pada telinganya–entah _yeoja_ itu mendengar atau tidak.

"Aku akan kembali, cintaku. _I promise_ , _and I will never give up on you_."

Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo, cukup lama.

Setelahnya, ia segera berjalan pelan keluar kamar.

CKLEK

Jongin membuka pintu itu pelan, dan sebelum menutup pintunya, ia menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, lantas menghela nafas pelan. Ia memantapkan dirinya. Ia memantapkan dirinya untuk segera menyusul kawan-kawannya yang akan berperang di arena sana. Perang antara Saxon dan Paris, dan Jongin sudah berkomitmen untuk berada di barisan terdepan Paris, membela kerajaan yang sudah begitu berarti baginya.

Setelahnya, ia menutup pintu itu, dan menguncinya dari luar.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Note :_

 **ASDFGHJKL ARGHHHHH! #HappyKaiDay everyone (padahal kecepetan H-1 wkwkwk)  
**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST NC FF OMG! WHY SO HAWT! AND THIS PART IS SO LONG ARGHH DAMMIT KAISOOO! I'M SOBBING SO HARD BRUH!**

 **Oke guyss, no comment! Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
